A Life Without You
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This takes place with the finale of season 7, Dean goes to Purgatory and Sam is left alone. This is my AU that I created of what could have happened to them. There is some Canon. There will be old characters appearing throughout. It will get intense and the journey will be rocky at times. Drama, Suspense, Anguish, Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day as my gift to you I am posting a new story. Thank you for deciding to come along on the journey. At the beginning each chapter will be about one brother only until after chapter 12. We learn each brother's story and what it takes to bring them back together. I hope you will enjoy this AU I created. Review would make my day. NC**

* * *

**Special Note: I would like to thank Clowns or Midgets for her help with part of the chapters, especially at the end. Her insight and feedback made this story so much better. I can't thank her enough for all she did. If you haven't read any of her works, please do they are amazing. One of my favorites that she's posting now is **_**Can't Find My Way Home**_**. It is a great story and worth the read. NC**

**Disclaimer" I do not own SPN and this is my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The months of fighting against the Leviathan were almost over. They were making their last stand to take out the leader in hopes the rest would scatter and be easily taken out. Dean stood in front of the leader of the Leviathan, Dick Roman, tightly gripping the righteous bone that had been coated with the blood of a fallen angel, the blood of the ruler of fallen humanity and the blood of the father of fallen beast. He stabbed Roman in the chest with the bone and waited to see if all their sacrifices was in vain or if the monster would die.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy?" Roman gloated as he pulled the bone from his chest and dropped it to the floor. From the look on his face, Roman thought he had won the battle and could finally destroy his nemesis, Dean Winchester, once and for all.

"I know." Dean said when he sees the first strike didn't work. "We had to catch you off guard." he smirks glancing to the angel standing behind Roman.

Before Roman knew what was happening, Cas grabbed his hair and jerked his head back exposing his neck for Dean. What Roman didn't know was he had a second bone as backup and stabbed him with it through his neck. Something started to happen as Dean and Cas looked on, frozen in place. Roman's body seemed to expand under pressure and the Leviathan inside of him rolled through the body seeking an exit. He looked at Dean and laughed knowing some inside joke they didn't and it would change the lives of all of them in the room.

**spn**

Sam and Kevin ran into the room and stared in shock at the scene unfolding in front of them. Time seemed to slow as they watched it play out one frame at a time. He saw Dean stab Roman in the neck and saw the weird changes beginning to happen but doesn't know what to do. Strange waves seem to radiate off Roman and surround Dean and Cas when suddenly the Leviathan's body exploded, throwing black blood and slime outward into the room. Sam quickly covered his face and grabbed Kevin trying to protect them and when he turned back to look where his brother and Cas were standing, he didn't see any one. An eerie silence filled the room. They had disappeared along with Roman's body. He stared in disbelief not sure he was seeing things correctly. He started to step toward the last place his brother had been standing when Kevin broke the silence.

"Sam we should go." Kevin begged urgently.

"What the hell?" Sam cried out unsure his eyes are showing him the truth.

"More chompers any second Sam." Kevin insisted not wanting to be caught there when they came.

"Not to worry." Crowley said from the other side of the room. "I have a small army of demons outside, cut off the head the body will flounder after all. They had one king before sunrise but none at sunset."

"Which is exactly what you wanted." Sam accused him harshly.

"So did you." Crowley surmised. "Without a master blend the levis are just another monster. Hard to stop sure, but you do love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing again."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked with trepidation.

"That bone has a bit of kick, God weapons often do; should put a warning on the box." Crowley shrugged not really answering his question.

"Where are they Crowley?" Sam growled out as fiercely as he could.

"Can't help you Sam." he replied snapping his fingers. Two demons appeared behind Sam and grabbed Kevin. "Sorry Sam the prophet's mine. You got what you wanted, Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet in return. Sorry Moose; wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. Looks like you are well and truly on your own." he stated before disappearing along with Kevin to leave Sam standing alone in the room.

Sam looked around the room as what Crowley said started to sink in. He was alone, his father was dead, Bobby was dead, Dean and Cas were god knows where or dead and Crowley had Kevin. There was no one he could turn to now; no one to help him continue the fight. His mind was on overload now and he didn't know where to turn. Sam raked his fingers through his hair as he slowly turned a full circle not knowing what he should do.

"Dean..." Sam moaned in agony as tears filled his eyes. He caught the sob that threatened to escape and stumbled from the room toward the front doors. He almost fell from the building but caught himself just before he went down. He saw the Impala crashed into the company sign and a body lying nearby and realized it was Meg. Even she was gone now. He made it to the Impala and was in luck the keys were still in the ignition and he hoped she would run. Sam fell inside and shut the door, cranking her and pulling away. He has no idea where he'd go or what he was going to do now. Everything that just happened is a blur to him and he can't think beyond keeping the car on the road. He's in shock and barely holding it together. Sam headed out of town wanting to get as far away from this place as he can. He's on autopilot as he picked up the main road and headed south-west.

**spn**

Three hours later, Sam pulled into a non-descript motel and stopped knowing he couldn't drive further. The adrenaline rush is gone and he's running on empty. He got out and went in to get a room. With key in hand, he headed back to the Impala and moved her around to the back of the motel and parked in front of the room. After getting his bags from the back, Sam opened the door and stepped in and stopped. He stared at the two queen size beds not realizing that is what he asked for. The door silently closed behind him and he finally moved into the room. Not able to hold in the flood of emotions any longer, Sam collapsed on the bed that would have been Dean's and buried his head into a pillow as he screamed his pain and loss and hopelessness into it. He muffled his wailing until he was hoarse and out of breath. After that, Sam laid there and sobbed quietly until exhaustion pulled him under into a restless sleep where he relived the nightmare over and over.

Sam woke with a scream caught in his throat and he bit it back as he lay there panting and realizing it wasn't a dream. All of it had happened. He was drenched in sweat, but at the same time felt shivers running through his body. Dean and Cas were gone. He didn't know if they were alive or dead and that just made it that harder to cope with. He had no idea where to even start looking or even how to find them. Kevin was kidnapped and probably being tortured by Crowley. He dropped back on his pillow and curled back up pulling covers over his cold body. He was still in the same clothes that he had worn the day before but he didn't have the strength to get up and change. He didn't have the strength to even get out of bed or stop the tears from dripping from his eyes that he squeezed shut trying to block the memories of the day before. He was lost...He had no direction in which to go...He was alone...Really alone, for the first time in his life and wasn't dealing with it very well. The rest of the night passed by with Sam going in and out of levels of sleep that didn't give him any rest.

**spn**

Morning light streamed around the curtains of the motel room and woke a bleary eyed Sam from his fitful sleep. He forced himself to disengage his weary body from the covers and stumbled to the bathroom needing very badly to relieve himself. Once he was done, he leaned against the sink and raised his eyes to look at the reflection in the mirror. Who stared back at him was a face he didn't recognize. The reflection was gaunt and pale; the eyes red rimmed and bloodshot and the mouth pinched and drawn downward. He let his gaze drop, not able to look at his own reflection any longer. His shoulders were slumped and his body drawn in on itself as he shuffled back into the other room and dropped to the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands trying to pull himself together to function. Instead, he crawled back up on the bed and curled into a ball pulling the covers up over his face to block out the day. Sam wasn't ready to face what was ahead of him yet. He needed to mourn, to allow himself to grieve his losses before being able to move forward. He couldn't think, much less make any reasonable and logical decisions on what to do. Sam lay there trying to control the trembling that ran up and down his body. The room was hot and the air was stale, but there was a coldness that had seeped down into his bones and he couldn't seem to generate enough body heat to dispel it. He buried deeper under the covers hoping for some comfort, but couldn't find any. Sleep overcame him sending him back into his own hell once again.

**spn**

Night had once again claimed the land before Sam shook himself awake and looked out into the dimly lit room. He knew he wasn't doing himself any good staying in bed so with weakened arms he pushed himself up to a sitting position on the side of the bed. Once the dizziness cleared, Sam moved on rubbery legs toward the bathroom. He reached in and turned on the water in the shower letting it warm as he stripped off his smelly clothes and dropped them to the floor. Sam adjusted the water as hot as he could stand it before stepping under the spray, sucking in a quick breath from the heat. He stood there with his hands pressed again the wall and let the water beat on him for a few minutes before taking his shampoo to wash his hair. Once it felt clean, he soaped his body down to wash the last few days of sweat and grim from it. He wished he could as easily wash away his grief and feeling of helplessness and despair.

Sam turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself and towel dried his hair. He wrapped it around his hips and walked into the other room to dig out some clean clothes to wear. He dressed and packed up his bag so he could leave. His decision was clear; he had to move on to what, he didn't know, but he couldn't stay here. Sam had let himself mourn and grieve, and now he had to find some place away from everything that reminded him of what was lost to him now. Before leaving, Sam took all his fake ids and burned them and destroyed all his cell phones. He had to disappear and leave everything behind and that meant leaving his past in the flames rising from the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now it's Dean's turn. Thank you for the favors and followings and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews do make my day. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Consciousness came slowly to Dean as he grunted and turned his head. He was laying on something cold, damp and rough. He pushed himself up and blinked hard as he looked around him when he realized he was in some unknown forest and not the factory where they had killed Dick Roman. He coughed and cleared his throat, spitting to the side when he got dirt in his mouth by licking his lips.

"Wake up." Cas called to Dean to get his attention. When Dean looked in his direction, he continued. "Good we need to get out of here." Cas said quietly with a note of fright in his voice.

"Where are we?" Dean asked getting to his feet to see better, but all he saw was dark woods.

"You don't know?" Cas asked in disbelief.

"Last I remember we ganked Dick?" he said rubbing his hand over his face to knock off the dirt.

"Where would **he** go in death?"

"You mean..." Dean gasped his eyes widening when it clicked where they were.

"Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey on each other for all eternity." Cas said confirming his worse fear.

"We're in Purgatory?" Dean asked looking around him expecting to be attacked at any moment. "How do we get out?"

"I'm afraid we're more likely to be ripped to shreds before that happens." Cas said looking around as noises could be heard of something moving toward them in the darkness. "I can't stay with you. It's not safe."

"Cas..." Dean said looking behind him seeing red eyes shining brightly in the darkness. "Cas?" Dean tried again to see he was alone in the small clearing now and had no idea where Cas had gone. He quickly looked back at the red eyes and backed slowly out of the clearing knowing he needed to move now if he was going to stay alive.

**spn**

Dean stumbled from the clearing, trying to stay on his feet and see in the dark. He could hear movement all around him, like something was trying to surround him and that made him move faster. The darkness seemed wrong to his senses. He didn't have time to worry about it now as his one thought was to stay alive. He didn't know why Cas ran and left him alone when he knew the danger. Anger was building in his mind directed at the angel and he couldn't stop it, but it didn't last long.

He traveled for several hours before he had to stop to catch his breath. Dean looked at the tree he was leaning against and decided to hoist himself up into the branches to hopefully hide until dawn came and he could see. He jumped and grabbed the lowest branch, but still found it hard to get a foothold. He finally got himself up enough to get a foot over the branch and maneuvered the rest of his body upward. After climbing higher into the branches to hide, he settled in a crook of one and leaned back against the trunk panting hard.

Once he caught his breath, Dean began to assess what he had on him. He had his gun and one extra full clip, two knives, a machete, small bottle of holy water, bandana, lighter and lock pick kit, like that would be useful here. Morning couldn't come soon enough for him as growling and crashing in the bushes below had him holding his breath. He let it out slowly as the noises faded away and took a moment to actually look around him. This placed seem off someway. As he gazed out into the blackness of the night, he realized that it seemed different, like it would engulf you and not let you go. The air felt heavy but not like with rain, but somehow denser. Even the smell of this place wasn't right. Usually a forest was all earthy and woodsy smelling, not damp, almost rotten smelling. He shifted to try and get comfortable and wedged himself into the crook and closed his eyes thinking he needed to catch a little sleep while he could. He didn't think there would be much of that in this place and knew he needed to be at the top of his game to survive and to find Cas. He thought they had a better chance together than apart. At least they could watch each other's backs.

**spn**

Morning light came slowly as Dean moved his stiff body, trying to loosen the muscles up that had cramped. He pulled out his holy water so he could quench his thirst before deciding to get down. He worked his way back down and dropped to the ground looking around for signs of danger. After turning a full circle to survey the land, Dean didn't think it looked any better than it did last night. There was a dullness to everything and nothing seemed sharp or focused. He really couldn't distinguish colors here, only light, dull grays to black and nothing else. It was like the artist had no other colors to paint with. The trees all seemed misshapen or deformed in some way, not like the ones in his world. He looked up at the hazy sun wondering if this place ever really got any true sunlight. He didn't know which way to go and chose the opposite of the sounds from last night.

The land was rough and dotted with boulders and fallen trees. Dean decided to find higher ground hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of what lay ahead of him. He had to believe if there was a way in, even if it was dying for monsters, then maybe there was a way out too. Castiel and him were sucked in by Roman's death so they were outsiders in this place. He had to believe that for his own sanity. He couldn't envision a life being trapped here for good. He thought about Sam and hoped he could figure out what happened to them and maybe be working on a solution on his end. He worked his way up the rocky slope, only pausing long enough to listen for sounds of others that would tell him he wasn't alone. He thought about all the monsters he had killed over the years and wondered if any were still alive in this place and would want revenge.

After cresting the top of the mountain, Dean stopped to catch his breath and study the land that lay in front of him. He doubted the monsters here would have houses or shacks to live in since, well they were monsters, and were not the settling down type. The bleakness stretched on in every direction making it hard to determine landmarks or to tell which way you were going. He looked up at the sun again and tried to see how it was tracking across the sky hoping to use it as a guide.

At least Dean found a river in the valley below and could get more water. Deciding maybe he should follow the river and see where it led to, he set out down the ridge to the low lands below. He thanked his brother for making him learn a few survival tricks when he recognized flint partway down the ridge. Dean picked up a palm size piece and took another knocking the two together and smiled when he saw sparks fly. Thinking this might come in handy, he looked through the broken pieces and chose the best ones and pocketed them for later use.

**spn**

He slid and shuffled down the incline until he was at the bottom and stopped to listen before heading in the direction he thought the river had been. It still took nearly an hour of steady walking before he broke through the trees and to the river bank. He looked both ways to be sure no one else was around before going to the river's edge and kneeling down to splash the cold water on his face and let it run down the back of his neck. He did that several times before cupping his hand to quench his thirst. It had a mineral taste, but at least it was wet and seemed clean. He filled the bottle that had holy water before getting up. He didn't know how long his luck was going to last before running into the monsters of this wretched place.

Dean started following the river and hadn't gone far when he saw his first dead bodies off to the side of the river. He looked around to see if whoever did this was still around before venturing closer to the bodies. One was a vampire and the other he wasn't sure what it had been since it was mostly bones and rotten clothes hanging on them. After checking to see if there was anything useful lying around, he moved on away from them being extra cautious now. Thinking it might be a good idea to have his machete out and ready to use, Dean slipped it from the sheath on his belt and gripped it tightly in his hand.

**spn**

Hunger was starting to gnaw at his gut as he felt a slight rumble in his stomach. He looked around wondering if there was anything around here to eat. Monsters didn't need food and he wondered if a human had ever been here before. He was about to give up hope when some bushes that had berries on it caught his eye. Dean slipped over to it and pulled a berry looking at it carefully before putting it in his mouth. It had a nutty taste, but wasn't bad and began to pick the darker ones thinking they were the ripest and eating them. It took a couple of hand fulls to curb his hunger to where it was tolerable at least. He started to walk away when a furry creature bolted in front of him startling him. It looked very similar to a rabbit so he hoped maybe he could catch one for food.

Dean ventured back down to the river's edge to drink some water to wash down the berries. He picked up some sand and tossed it out in the water to see if there might be fish out there in the deeper parts. After a few minutes, he saw some dark shapes in the water that had the shape of fish. Finding this out helped ease some of his worry. He looked up at the sun and decided to hike a few more hours before trying to find some place for the night. If he could find some grubs maybe he'd try his hand at fishing to have some meat to eat to keep his strength up.

With a plan in place, Dean stood up and continued his journey down the river bank in search of Castiel. He needed to find him and then see if there was some way out of this hell hole and back to his brother. His thoughts shifted to Sam wondering what happened to him and if he was safe. He remembered seeing him and Kevin run into the room just before he was brought to this place by standing to close to Roman when he exploded. Sam would have no idea where they disappeared to, so he hoped his enormous brain and knowledge would point him in the right direction. Maybe he could find someone to help that might have some inkling of the place. The only thing he did know was he couldn't give up hope. He had to keep on the move and not get killed.

There wasn't a lot known about Purgatory, especially how to break out of here. Dean pushed those thoughts away and concentrated instead on his surroundings and finding a safe place for the coming night. He wasn't like Cas who didn't need sleep; he was going to have to rest sometime and that meant finding places he would be safe from attack. His senses were hyper alert right now and he wasn't letting his guard down as he moved around boulders and trees keeping the river in sight to guide him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We are back to Sam again and his journey. I hope you are enjoying the story and the AU I created. Reviews are awesome. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The miles went by under the tires of the Impala as Sam drove down the interstate with no set place in mind. Bobby's place was gone; the Roadhouse was ashes, so there wasn't really any place that felt safe for him. He glanced down at the gas gauge and realized he was going to need gas soon or he wouldn't be going anywhere. He watched the signs and saw a suitable exit and took it turning right to stop at the one with the lowest price. He got out and used a credit card he kept to pay for the gas. As he was standing there waiting for it to click off, Sam noticed a car license plate parked in front of the station from Missouri. That triggered a memory of a friend he knew, but hadn't seen in a long time. He heard the pump click off and replaced the cap deciding there was one place he could go. There was still one person out there he could lean on right now. He pulled the car over and pulled up a map on his cell to determine the fastest route to Lawrence, Kansas. Seeing he wasn't very far from the interstate he needed, Sam pulled out of the gas station to get back on the interstate and headed toward Lawrence.

**spn**

Darkness had already fallen in the small town of Lawrence and the hour was getting late as Sam pulled up to the quaint two story home of Missouri Mosley. He sat in the car for a moment trying to gather his thoughts and decide if he could do this. After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he got out and walked up the walkway to the front door. He rang the bell and the door opened within seconds like she had been standing there just waiting for him.

"Sam Winchester, it's been a while..." she said in a soft, soothing voice.

"Hi Missouri..." Sam croaked out trying to stop the sob that was building inside of him.

She seemed to sense his distress and reached for him pulling him inside. "Something's happened hasn't it?" she asked sensing the turmoil and grief inside of him. He was so upset she couldn't read him or something else was stopping her from doing it. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and have some tea?" She led him down the hall and into her warm, cozy kitchen guiding him into a chair. "Let me get the water boiling and you just sit there and relax." Missouri turned on the burner and sat a tea kettle on it before opening a cabinet to get out two cups. She looked at her array of teas trying to decide what would be best to serve.

Sam's head was hanging down not able to stop the tears that crept from his eyes and down his cheeks. He could hear Missouri moving around him, but didn't acknowledge her. The kettle began to whistle, making him jump slightly and wipe his face across his sleeve as he cleared his throat. It wasn't but a few minutes before Missouri sat two cups of hot tea on the table along with some teacakes she had made earlier that day.

"Something bad has happened hasn't it?" she asked softly watching Sam for a reaction. He nodded his head yes, afraid to try talking yet. "I'm thinking it has to do with your brother since he's not with us?" Again Sam nodded as a soft sob slipped out before he could stop it. "Why don't you drink some of your tea and when you can, tell me about it."

Sam wrapped his cold hands around the hot cup and brought it slowly to his lips to take a sip. She had cooled it down with milk and sweetened it with honey. He sipped on it until he thought he could speak.

"He's...I..." Sam whispered as his voice broke and he doubled over resting his arm on the table and his head on his arm letting out the grief that was trapped inside of him. His body shook with each hitched breath and sob.

"Oh honey..." Missouri cooed getting up to go to his side and rub his shoulders in comfort. She let him cry his tears knowing it would do him good to release some of the pen up sorrow. She didn't question him or try to make him talk, knowing he would when he was ready.

Sam finally was able to raise his head and wipe his tear stained face on his shirt sleeve as he felt Missouri wrap him in a warm hug. He accepted her comfort and kindness, closing his eyes sniffing and trying to rein in his raw emotions. He pulled away from her and sipped the last of his tea.

"Can you tell me what happened child? I know it may be hard, but it might help to talk." Missouri encouraged now that she saw Sam was back in control.

"We went to kill the leader of the Leviathan, Dean, Cas, Meg and me." Sam started his voice strained and hoarse. "I went looking for Kevin Tran while they tracked down the real Dick Roman. Dean and Cas found him and after he stabbed him...He, I don't know, exploded and disappeared along with Dean and Cas." Sam looked up at Missouri, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. "I don't know what happened to them or where they went. I wouldn't know where to even start looking for them."

"So they vanished, but you didn't see them die?" she questioned.

"I don't know." he admitted. "There was this weird wave of energy that emitted from Roman. It didn't reach me since I was across the room. It's all messed up in my head, I can't think straight." Sam sat there slumped over and bit his lower lip trying to remember more, but there was too much turmoil in his mind to think straight right now.

"It's alright, you're grieving too much now. You're going to stay with me tonight and maybe tomorrow you might want to talk some more. We'll try to make sense of this." she said patting his hand lovingly. "Why don't you get your things and I'll get you set up in the guest bedroom upstairs?"

"Thanks." he managed to get out before pushing away from the table and shuffling from the room like an old man.

Missouri looked after him, shaking her head sadly. Sam was dealing with so much loss and grief and pain that he couldn't function. She headed upstairs, stopping first at the linen closet to get towels for Sam before heading into the guest bedroom. She laid the towels on one of the twin beds and pulled down the covers on the other bed for Sam. After fluffing the pillow, she turned when Sam came into the room carrying his duffle.

"I laid you some towels out for a shower. Try to get some rest Sam, I will see you in the morning." she told him before leaving him alone in the bedroom.

"Thanks Missouri." he mumbled, grateful that she wasn't pushing him to talk about everything that happened.

**spn**

Sam looked around the room as memories came back of the few times he had stayed here with Dean and a deep melancholy mood settled over him like a heavy blanket. He blinked away the tears and pulled his bathroom bag from his duffle and went across the hall to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He didn't look up at the mirror since he didn't want to see his reflection and what it told him. After finishing up, he headed back into the bedroom and changed into some light sweats and left his tee shirt on to sleep in. Sam crawled between the covers settling on the mattress trying to will sleep to come. He lay there listening to the noises of the house settling around him, but couldn't keep his eyes closed. They opened on their own and he stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think. He rolled to his side and stared out the window at the night sky and the few stars he could see.

He tried not to think of his brother and Cas but couldn't get them out of his head. He could still see the puzzled looks on their faces just before everything went to hell. He knew neither of them were expecting what happened to happen. They had killed the monster and got their revenge and saved humanity, but at what cost? He always figured they would go out in a bloody battle but that it would be together; not like this. Sam sighed heavily and turned away from the moonlit night and forced his eyes shut again. He needed rest if he was going to push forward with his life. There were decisions to be made and things to come to terms with so he could continue. A light sleep finally came and he drifted in the darkness seeking some comfort that was lost to him now. He twitched and jerked slightly since his sleep was plagued with flitting memories of things from the past that haunted him still. His failures and wrong choices reared their ugly heads in his subconscious making him toss and fight the covers.

**spn**

Sam walked into the kitchen bleary eyed and still half asleep to find Missouri at the stove making breakfast.

"Good morning child." she said in her soft spoken voice. "Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready. Do you want coffee, tea or juice to drink?"

"Coffee's fine. I can get it." Sam replied not feeling like he deserved to be served. He took a mug and poured a cup of the dark, rich brew and added milk and sugar. By the time he returned to the table, Missouri had sat two plates on the table with scrambled eggs, sausage patties, hash browns and biscuits. There was some fresh cut up fruit in small bowls beside the plates and a small bowl of sausage gravy to go over the biscuits.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like." she said taking a seat across from him.

"This is...Fine but you shouldn't of gone to so much trouble for me." Sam said his voice flat and lifeless.

"Sam, honey, you may not feel like eating or doing a lot of things right now, but if you don't keep your strength up it will only make it worse. I know you've been through so much in your lifetime, but you've always pulled yourself up and continued on. And that's what you'll have to do this time too."

"But I wasn't alone either." he said looking up into her kind eyes for a moment before letting them drop back to his plate. He picked up his fork and speared a bite of egg to eat. He knew he needed to eat and he couldn't insult Missouri and her hard work by not at least attempting to eat.

"I've got butter or honey or homemade strawberry preserves for the biscuits if you'd like." she offered pushing them closer where Sam could reach the containers.

He looked at the biscuit and up at the offerings before choosing the preserves. After splitting the biscuit open, he spooned a glob onto half of it and took a bite. Flavors exploded in his mouth of strawberry and other things he couldn't name, but it gave it a delicious flavor.

"This is really good." Sam said after chewing the bite.

"It's my great-grandmother's recipe. She passed it down to my mother and her to me. It's one of the few things I make from scratch anymore. You can't buy anything that taste this good."

"I agree." he said licking his fingers were the preserves got on them. He wasn't hungry at first but after eating a few bites, it seemed to come back and he worked on cleaning his plate.

"I've got some gardening to do after I clean up in here. Would you like to help?" she asked wanting to give him something to do to take his mind off of his troubles.

"Yes, and I'll help with the dishes too."

"Thank you child. It's suppose to be a warm day today but the rain is on its way. I want to get the weeding done before it gets here and there are some herbs I need to get picked and hung to dry."

"I can help with that." Sam nodded happy to have something to do that wouldn't take a lot of thinking. He knew she was trying to help by getting his mind off of everything and was grateful. He finished his breakfast and helped with the dishes.

**spn**

"Now watch to be sure you're pulling a weed." Missouri cautioned him as he knelt down in a row of the small garden she had behind the house.

"I will." Sam replied looking closely at each plant before pulling only the weeds up. He moved along the row with a bucket for the weeds and continued on to the next row. It didn't take him long to weed the small garden and he dumped the weeds in a trash bag Missouri got for him. With her guidance, he took a hoe and hoed around the plants, loosening the soil to help them grow. "You have a lot here for such a small space." he commented.

"You make do with what you have." she said moving along her herb garden and gathering sprigs and limbs from certain plants. "Well that didn't take you long at all. Want to join me in my workshop?"

"Sure." Sam said following her to the wooden building and went inside. A wide variety of smells hit him as he stepped into the dimly lit room and looked around. Missouri had all kinds of herbs and spices drying on one side of the room and on the other rows of jars lined shelves filled with the finished product. He watched as she sat her basket aside and checked on the herbs that she had drying. She transferred some to another table to make room for the ones she just picked. They were laid out evenly and in one layer so they could dry and not mold or rot. She pulled down a small jar to use for storage and picked up a rolling pin to crush the dried herbs. She rolled it over the herbs several times before carefully filling the jar and labeling it.

"Well that's all I can do today. Rain's almost here so I guess we better head inside."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked looking up at the clouded sky when he stepped from the building.

"You just have to know how to listen Sam. The world around us can tell a lot of things if you let it." she said. "Why don't we have a cup of hot tea and I bet I have some teacakes we can have with it."

"Sounds good." he said following her back into the house. He looked around before closing the door and smiled as the first drops of rain started to fall. Missouri was right, the rain was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dean finds a familiar face and ally in Purgatory and learns some unsettling information. Will his allegiance be worth it? Thank you for giving my story a chance. I do enjoy reviews if you have a moment to leave one. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The days were running together for Dean. He had lost track of what day it was or how long he had been there since his main focus was staying alive. He had run into creatures on his journey along the river bank and had the bruises and scraps to prove it, but he had won the fights. Another morning was dawning in this bleak, desolate place and he stepped to the water's edge for a quick drink and to fill a water bottle he had scavenged along the way. He searched each monster he killed for anything of use to him before silently moving on, not wanting to stay in one place too long.

Dean had fashioned a spear and was standing on a rock in the water watching for fish. He had sprinkled little smashed up grubs on the surface hoping to lure one his way. He waited patiently, not moving at all as the shadow of a fish moved closer to him. When it was close enough, he thrust the spear into the water and lifted the fish carefully from it, tossing it quickly to shore so he wouldn't lose it. He grabbed it up and used a rock to kill it. Dean moved back to the water's edge and quickly gutted it and washed it off before heading away from the river to a small place he had found to stay the night before. After getting a small fire going, he put the fish on a stick over the fire to cook. His mouth was already watering in anticipation of his meal as he added moss to the fire to help mask the odor of the fish cooking. After flipping it once to finish cooking, he pulled it off with a stick onto a piece of bark and used his pocket knife to work the skin off and pulled off chunks of meat, blowing on it before popping it in his mouth. Dean ate quickly, knowing he had stayed too long in one place. Being sure the fire was out, he set out once again in search of Cas and to find a way out of this god forsaken place.

**spn**

The sun was straight overhead when Dean heard someone up ahead of him heading his way. He quickly ducked behind some bushes and waited with his machete gripped tightly in his hand ready to do battle. Someone walked by him and he jerked them down to the ground getting ready to take their head off when a female voice spoke his name.

"Dean Winchester?" Lenore asked in surprise.

Dean stopped the forward motion of the blade when he heard his name from someone he knew. It was the female vampire Sam and him ran across not long after their father died. Her nest didn't drink human blood and they had saved her from a hunter named Gordon Walker.

"Lenore?" he questioned.

"What are you doing here in this place? Is Sam with you?" she asked getting up and looking at him closely. "Wait. You're still alive and human."

"Afraid so and no Sam's not here." he replied looking past her for any others. "Let's just say I got an express pass here when I took out the head Leviathan."

"Leviathan, nasty bunch. I try to stay out of their way." she said accepting his offered hand to help her up.

"You haven't seen another stranger around here in hospital scrubs and trench coat have you?"

"You mean another human is here?" she asked in shock.

"Not exactly, he's an angel, a friend of mine. You met him before. I'm trying to find him."

"You need to get away from here..." she said sniffing the air making her nose flare. "Others are coming that aren't friendly, follow me."

Figuring she knew the land better than him, Dean fell in behind her and followed her away from the river. Lenore hurried through the brush and trees not checking to be sure Dean was following. She never slowed down until reaching a high cliff and made her way down it until she disappeared into crack barely noticeable unless you knew where to look. Dean almost missed it at first, but then saw the small opening and squeezed into it moving deeper into the darkness using his hand to feel along the wall to determine if there were any turns to be made. He stopped as his eyes adjust to the dim light ahead of him. After pushing further into the crack, it opened up into a large cave. He stepped out and looked around seeing a few things scattered around it and then spotted Lenore across the way. She was placing something on a rock shelf before turning to look at Dean.

"It's not much, but at least it's safe." she said stepping closer to him.

Dean looked up toward the ceiling and saw sunlight was shining in from several natural cracks giving them enough light to see. "Better than where I've been spending my nights." he commented, letting himself relax slightly for the first time since he had gotten here. "Have you heard anything about an angel being here?" he asked sitting down on a rock to rest.

"Angel? I don't think so. I had heard talk of a human being here and I'm assuming that is you."

"Cas, the angel who...You know..."

"Killed me?" she finished for him.

"Yeah, he's trapped here too. We got separated and I've been trying to find him."

"It's good I found you. The way you were going would've landed you in some dangerous territory. Most of us try to stay away from it."

"Why is it so dangerous?" he asked wondering what made that area different from the rest of Purgatory.

"Remember that hunter who captured me?"

"Wait..." Dean said frowning as he riffled through his memories for who she was talking about. "You mean Gordon Walker?"

"Yes, when he was killed and ended up here, he wanted to be king and run the place. He's organized a lot of the beings here and he's their leader. Those who won't follow him are enslaved or killed. He has some of my nest there using them as slaves."

"I knew he was one crazy sob, but never thought he'd do that. Sammy killed him after he was turned into a vampire."

"I don't think you want to run into him here. I don't think he'll let that go."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd want my head on a platter."

"Why don't you stay here and rest and I'll see if I can find you something to eat. It's safer for me out there than for you. Even thought I don't eat, I know what's edible and what's not." Lenore suggested seeing how tense and jumpy he seemed. "You'll be safe here. No one else knows about this place but me."

"Would be nice to actually sleep for a couple of hours at least." Dean said wiping a hand down his face. He had barely let himself doze in the time he had been here. It had been weeks now he knew and it was taking its toil. The nights weren't much different from the days since you couldn't let your guard down any time.

"There's a couple of blankets over in the corner you can use." she told him.

"Be careful out there." he told her getting up and moving to the blankets. He picked them up and shook them out before spreading one out and lying down and draping the other over his body. Dean kept his machete in his hand and ready to use; it was already ingrained in him to always be ready to fight. He let his eyes close but couldn't shut down his mind as memories of how he got in this place played again and again. He was so exhausted and stressed he didn't think he could sleep but within minutes he had dozed off. He clutched the blanket tightly around his cold body hoping to warm it.

**spn**

"Dean..." Lenore called to him making him jerk awake to stare bleary eyed at her. "Sorry, you've been asleep for a while but I thought you might like to eat something."

"How long was I out?" he asked stretching his body to get the stiffness out of it.

"At least several hours, really hard to judge in this place. Time seems different here than in your world. It's not much." she said holding out a cloth with berries in it and another with nuts and some type of root plant.

"Thanks for helping me." he said accepting the offerings and checking them out. He ate some berries and nuts before turning the root over in his hand. Dean took a small bite and found it tasted sort of like carrots and took another bite.

"There's a little basin that gathers water over on the other side so you can drink."

"I appreciate your help."

"You helped me when I needed it. I'm returning the favor."

"Are you alone here?"

"No, I found some of my nest and we've moved as far from Walker's place as we could. I go out searching for others who want to live in peace." she explained. "I don't see why we have to kill each other here. We don't have the thirst for blood and no need to feed. There's plenty of room here, but all some know is how to kill or want power over others."

"Have you tried to stop Walker?"

"No one's strong enough to take him on and win. He has his own little army to protect him." she spat in disgust.

"Maybe no one person, but what about your own army? What if you organized those against him and took him on?"

"I don't know if there's enough brave ones to do that."

"Maybe I can help." Dean said thinking he could get others to help look for Cas. "Too bad you don't have dead man's blood here, but not sure if it would work anyway. So tell me about this place Lenore, how big is it? Has anyone ever gotten out of here?"

"Well I don't know how big it is. I've never found a border or barrier of any kind. Here there's no blood lust or need to feed. It's sort of a relief not having that deep, inner ache twisting at your gut wanting to be fed. I think it is the same for all of us, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, ghouls...The only thing we do is fight and die. But even that's not forever either. I've seen monsters die and months later I see them again. Even some from my nest have died to return again. I've asked them about it and no one remembers where they go or how they get back. It's like they cease to exist for a time and then magically appear somewhere in Purgatory, but they've changed slightly. I don't know how to describe it since I've been lucky and not died. I've never known of any that have escaped this place once you're here. This is our home for eternity. There's enough space to live in peace, but I know some monsters aren't wired to be peaceful, all they know is fighting. I guess they don't see anything else to do here but kill."

"Do you think there might be a way to keep someone from coming back here once they die? Sort of defeats the purpose if we can kill Walker and he returns to start all over again."

"I don't know, but maybe you should talk to the Seer." she suggested.

"Seer? Who's that?" Dean inquired.

"He's a shape shifter but he's more than that. One of his last changes was a powerful warlock and he knows more than most here. He might be able to help if he'll see us."

"Hey, worth a shot. I didn't like Walker in my world and if I can stop him taking over this world I have to try. I was hoping maybe your friends would help me locate Cas. We'd be better off with an angel on our side."

"I'll put the word out and see if we can locate him."

"In the meantime, where is Walker at and how many does he have on his side?"

"There's a place probably three days from here where he has put together a makeshift camp and I don't know the number with him. I really think some are there because they're afraid of him and figure better to join than be killed. If he was to be killed I think they would turn against the others."

"Okay that could play in our favor. In the morning point me in that direction and I'll go scout it out and you can gather all you can, but how will I find you again?"

Lenore knelt on the cave floor and smoothed out the sand. She took a twig and began to draw a map. "This is where we are now. This is the river you were following..." she continued trying to give him an idea of the lay of the land. "I will meet you here, just don't get caught. It will not go well for you."

Dean studied the map, committing it to memory and tried to judge how long it would take him to find Walker's camp and then get back to where Lenore marked their meeting place. "Okay, look you say its at least three days to his camp and three days back so give me say a week and if I don't meet back up with you, then you can assume I've been captured or I'm dead. But will you still try to find Cas?"

"I'll have someone at the meeting spot on day five and I'll give you the time. I think you are resourceful so we will wait for you." Lenore told him. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep it'll still be a while before morning when you can leave. I will make a paste to hide your human scent so you won't be tracked so easily by monsters."

"Thanks for all your help."

"I do hope you find your friend." she said moving from him as he laid back down to try and sleep before morning came and he had to leave.

Dean watched her for a few minutes as she went to the rock shelves and began to do something. He let his tired, scratchy eyes close and allowed himself to sleep since he didn't know when he'd get the chance again. Plans were going through his head on how to take Gordon Walker out, but first he needed to find a way to be sure he would stay dead for good. Finally his mind shut down too and he went deeper into sleep allowing his body and mind to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: To ellisamdeangirl about your question. Castiel killed Lenore when Eve started taking control of all the monsters. She didn't want to be under her control and asked the guys to kill her but they couldn't and Cas did. She isn't angry with him for doing it. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Morning light was streaming into the bedroom as Sam rolled over not feeling like he had gotten much rest during the night. He untangled his legs from the covers and lay there trying to decide if he was ready to face another day.

Missouri had shown him relaxation techniques, meditation, and had not questioned him about what he was going to do now. He knew it was time to move on from here. She had given him what he needed, a place to feel safe and a sense of family for him. He pushed himself from the bed and decided he needed a shower before heading out again. He rummaged around in his bag for clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

After stripping off his tee shirt, Sam paused long enough to catch his reflection in the mirror above the sink and saw the weariness in his eyes and light circles forming under them from his restless sleep. He sighed heavily and turned on the water waiting for it to warm as he took off his sweats and briefs. Once the temperature was good, he stepped into the tub and let the hot spray beat on his face before turning to wet his long hair. He shampooed it and soaped his body down before standing under the spray hoping to ease his tired muscles. Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, Sam turned off the water and snagged a towel to wrap around his body and dried his hair. He stepped from the tub, gave his reflection one final glance deciding there was no use shaving today and started putting on his clothes. He gathered the others and headed back to the bedroom to pack so he would be ready to leave.

**spn**

"Good morning, child." Missouri greeted him as she looked up from the stove. "I thought I'd make you something special for your last breakfast."

Sam did a double take with what she said and wondered how she knew he was leaving after breakfast. He shouldn't be surprised knowing she was a true psychic. He poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table before speaking. "So you know..." he trailed off not sure what to say.

"I knew I was only a stopover for you honey. You needed a friendly face when your life seemed to implode in front of you. You've lost everyone you cared about and it hurts deeply, I can feel it. You're going to have to decide where you go for here; no one can do that for you but you dear. I am here if you need me, I'm your family."

"Thanks Missouri, that means a lot." Sam said looking down into his coffee cup. He gave a quick glance up and saw the motherly look she gave him and fought to keep the tears from falling.

"I made some French toast and you can have honey, syrup or fruit to go on it and some country ham." she said knowing the conversation was over and turned to take up the ham. She brought a platter to the table and sat it down so they could eat. "Go ahead Sam, I just have to fix a cup of hot tea and I'll join you."

"It looks good." Sam replied taking in the aroma making his mouth water. He was surprised that he felt hungry, but was glad. He hadn't eaten much since he had been here and Missouri had fussed at him about it. The first bite was amazing and Sam moaned in delight nodding his head to Missouri as she sat down. She chuckled with his reaction and watched him devour his food happy to see him finally eating.

"Sam will you call me when you settle somewhere to let me know you are okay?" she asked quietly not wanting to spoil their final time together.

"I will." he replied after he swallowed his mouth of food.

"I'll make you some sandwiches for the trip. No need you eating junk food unless you have to." she told him as she cut up a piece of toast.

**spn**

"You watch yourself out there child and know you can come back whenever you need to." Missouri told him as they stood at the front door saying their good-byes. "Take this it might come in handy." she said pressing folded money into his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"No, no Missouri, I can't..." Sam tried to say before she tished him sternly.

"I won't hear it now Sam." she insisted. "It's not much but I think it'll help you in your journey." as he tried to give the money back. "Now give me a hug." she whispered wrapping her arms around his body and holding him tight. She could feel a slight tremble coming from him and knew he was finding it hard to move on.

"Thank you for everything." he mumbled to her before planting a brief kiss on her forehead. With a final wave he headed down the steps and walkway to the Impala not daring to look back. He shoved the money into his jeans without even looking at it knowing she was doing everything she could for him.

It was after Sam pulled away from Missouri's that he let his wall down and sniffed as he wiped the tears from his face. He still hadn't come to any decisions, but knew he could think about all that later. He was going to head south-west for now and see where the road took him. At least he had decent weather so far and was going to drive until he got tired and get a room for the night.

Being at Missouri's had lifted his spirits somewhat, but he couldn't shake his grief completely. There was so much he had to make decisions about, but right now he didn't want to think about any of it. His mind was numb and sluggish and he just wanted to concentrate on driving. The rest could come later when he was more himself and in control.

Sam drove with no set destination, no set goals, no nothing. He didn't know what the future was going to be like for him now that he was alone. He went through the motions of acting okay as he let the miles roll by. He stopped for gas when the Impala needed fuel. He grabbed a drink and something to eat at these stops, not feeling like mingling with the public yet.

He took care of his basic needs, but couldn't think any further than the moment. Sam didn't realize how long he had been driving or exactly where he was. The sign for a town up ahead had him checking his gas gauge and deciding he might as well get gas and stop for the night since darkness had come many miles back.

The bright lights of the gas station guided Sam as he pulled off the main road and headed toward it. He yawned as he got out and rubbed his tired eyes before stretching his stiff back. He didn't know how people drove all the time like they did. After filling up the Impala, he moved her to a parking spot in front of the station and went in to find the restroom and grab something to drink. He asked the cashier about a cheap place for the night and was directed to a small family run motel just outside of Kermit only three miles down the road. He said it was clean but nothing fancy like some of the big chains. Sam thanked him for the information and headed back out thinking that was about his speed right now.

**spn**

After getting back out on the main road, Sam had no problems finding the motel and getting a room for the night. The older man that checked him in didn't look well, but he never made any small talk. He pulled his bag from the back and walked down the walkway looking for the room number. He opened it to find it was clean and didn't have any strange smells assaulting your senses. He double locked the door and dropped his bag in a chair near the bed. Deciding a shower could wait until the morning, Sam grabbed his bathroom bag and some sleep clothes before stepping into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was tired, but it was a different kind of tired than he was used to. It was draining mentally, not so much physically.

Sam pulled back the covers on the bed and sat on the edge for a moment to shake off the feeling of still driving. He turned off the bedside lamp and stretched out under the covers. The mattress was better than a lot of motel rooms him and Dean had stayed at over the years, so he was thankful for that. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming the room, missing the second bed that should've been there and the person that should've been in it.

He tried to steer his mind away from those thoughts and he attempted to do one of the relaxation techniques Missouri had showed him hoping it would let him sleep. It still took him nearly an hour before his exhausted mind shut down and took him away to other times when he was alone and the mistakes he had made. Sam jerked and twitched in his sleep not finding the rest he needed as the night faded away and morning took its place.

**spn**

Sam moaned and rolled over seeing light around the curtain of his room thinking it felt like he had just laid down. Last night was not a restful night, nor a peaceful one as he fought his demons. He sighed and pushed himself from the bed to go take a shower hoping it would wake him up. He grabbed some clean clothes and stumbled to the bathroom. He chanced a look in the mirror and saw bloodshot eyes staring back at him. Not able to look at it anymore, Sam turned on the water and adjust it before stripping off his clothes and stepping under the cool spray. He shivered as the coolness of the water did wake him up slightly and quickly washed his hair and body so he could get out. Once he had dried off, he got his clothes on and gathered his bathroom things before going back into the other room to pack. He saw no reason to hang around and decided to hit the road early.

The desk was manned by a young guy this time whom he figured was the older man's son. He could see the resemblance between them and thought he looked stressed. He dropped off the room key and said a brief thanks before going to the Impala and getting in to leave. They day was slightly overcast, but it didn't look like rain and he didn't mind the cloudy day. It sort of set the mood he was in anyway.

He got back on the road by the motel and headed toward the main one several miles away. Sam only glanced away for a moment and as he looked back up something darted from the side of the road into his path. He slammed on the breaks as he heard a thunk and stiffened before being thrown forward. Once the car stopped, he sat there breathing hard not sure what had just happened. He got out of the car and ran to the front to see a dog lying in a ditch bleeding and whining.

"Oh crap...Oh shit..." he mumbled looking around for anyone that might be the owner. He couldn't see anyone else around and looked back at the dog not sure what to do. "Hey, hey I'm sorry...Didn't mean to hit you..." he said slowly as he moved closer to the dog. It looked up at him and whined in pain as he knelt down beside it. He could tell one foot was injured and he was bleeding from somewhere on his body. Without thinking, Sam ran for the car and got an old towel from the back and went back to the dog. "Look, I'm going to find you some help okay? This might hurt, but I need to wrap it around you." he tried to explain as he carefully slid the towel under his body and pulled it tight making the dog cry out. He picked him up and hurried to the car putting him in the passenger seat before running to the driver's side to get in. Sam jerked his cell out of his pocket and looked for a vet's office or emergency animal clinic in the area and found the closest one four miles back toward Kermit.

**spn**

"Help, I need help, the dog needs help!" Sam stumbled out as he rushed into the vet's office carrying the bleeding dog.

The receptionist looked up and quickly hurried around the desk, "Right this way." she instructed taking him to an exam room.

"He just came out of nowhere in front of my car. I need a doctor are you a doctor?" he asked laying the dog on the table and turning to the woman.

"The doctor's coming sir. I'm not sure..." she started but was interrupted by an anxious Sam who was getting louder the more he talked.

"Not sure what? This is an animal hospital, you save animals...Right? What are you standing there for?" he demanded getting in her face. All his emotions were raw and the thought of losing someone else, even if it was a dog, was getting the best of him.

"Roberta will you escort this gentleman out please?" a young woman asked hearing Sam's ranting.

"Come on sir." Roberta told Sam taking him arm and pulling him from the room. "The doctor will check him out and let you know the prognosis." She looked over at the man thinking he wasn't a bad person or he wouldn't have brought the dog here. Most people would have left it on the side of the road to die. She thought he had a haunted look about him and wondered what his story was.

Sam allowed himself to be taken from the room and took a chair in the waiting area. He saw the blood on his hands and wiped them down his jeans trying to get it off. He was jumpy and with each sound looked up to see if the vet was coming out. His leg bounced up and down without him even realizing it as he thought the worse and hoped for the best. It seemed to take forever for the doctor to come back out and he stood as she stepped to him.

"He sustained some serious internal bleeding that required surgery and at least two leg fractures but with some serious TLC he should pull through for you." she explained to Sam.

"Thanks doctor." Sam said not sure what to do and started to turn to leave.

"You're going to take the dog? Right?" she asked but it sounded more like a command.

"I would but he's not mine." Sam responded feeling like he was being looked at under a microscope.

"He's not any bodies." she shot back. "He stays here, he'll end up at the pound and who's gonna want an injured dog? He'll be put down **because you **hit him."

"Look I spend a lot of time on the road..." Sam tried to counter but was interrupted by her.

"Don't you think you're responsible?" she questioned eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why do you think I brought him here?" Sam stated. "I knew he needed help. I couldn't leave him out there on the side of the road to die."

"Roberta could you hand this guy his trophy on the way out please." she told her receptionist who gave Sam the evil eye. "Maybe if you were such an upstanding guy you wouldn't have hit him in the first place?" she accused.

"Fine, I'll take him." Sam spat angrily not liking how she was making him out to be the bad guy.

"There's my hero." she smirked knowing she had won the battle. "You can pick him up this afternoon. I'd like to keep him for the day to be sure he has no other issues."

"Fine." Sam growled before stomping out of the office and to the Impala unsure what just happened in there, but all he knew was he had a dog. He started her up and decided to head back to the motel he had stayed at last night and get a room for a week. With the dog injured, he didn't want to be traveling with him, plus he was sure the dog would need a follow up visit with the vet. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to be stuck here for a while, so he decided to make the best of it.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Sam hits a dog, still had to have that happen and Amelia to be in his life. But things are going to be different, more for Dean but we get a little more in depth with Sam too. I hope you are enjoying the read. Reviews would make my day. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So put this on your arms and neck." Lenore told Dean holding out a leaf with a blob of greenish looking goop on it.

Dean accepted the leaf and looked closely at it before taking a whiff and jerking his head away from it. "This smells like shit." he complained frowning in disgust.

"It works though and I gotta say you're not smelling that good to begin with." she offered, trying not to smirk.

After looking down at his blood splattered, dirty clothes, Dean knew she was right. With a deep breath, he scooped a little goop and began to smear it around his neck and down his arms. He held his breath as long as he could before letting it out and taking in a cautious one. He figured being out in the open it wouldn't be as bad and shrugged. Dean picked up his long sleeved shirt and put it back on along with his jacket.

"You remember where the meeting place is?" Lenore asked.

"Yes, I think I can find it."

"Be careful out there, especially when you get closer to where Walker is camped out. He may have guards patrolling the area."

"I will, you be careful too." he nodded letting her lead the way out.

**spn**

Dean lay on the hard, rocky hill and looked down at the camp Gordon Walker had set up. There were structures looking like lean-tos and one rough thrown together shack in the middle of them. Off to the side against a cliff wall was what looked like a fenced off area for prisoners. He studied every aspect of the place trying to spot weaknesses and trying to determine how many followers he had. He watched the comings and goings for several hours before slipping back down the hill and disappearing into the forest. He had seen what he needed to and brought up the map in his head on where to meet Lenore. Dean wanted to put as much distance as he could between him and the camp before he stopped for the night.

The trees were thinning out and Dean was able to move faster now and picked up the pace. He was just crossing a clearing when two monsters attacked him. He went down hard, but recovered quickly and knocked one to the side stunning him. He rolled and retrieved his machete coming up to his feet and facing off with the other monster. They circled each other, Dean letting the other make the first move. When he charged, he side stepped and swung with all his weight behind the blade severing the head and making the body drop beside him.

Before Dean could recover, the second monster attacked sending them both rolling across the ground. Dean lay on his back with the monster on top of him trying to press a blade into his chest. He fought hard but couldn't get any leverage to throw him off. Without warning, a dark figure attacked the monster, knocking him off Dean. The large man had him down and viciously tore out his throat, spitting a chunk of flesh to the side and wiping his mouth. He slowly stood up and turned to face Dean who had picked up one of the monster's weapons and was standing his ground.

"What, no thanks for saving your hide?" the vampire asked with a soft accent.

"Sure, I won't shove this up your ass." Dean growled back at him as he gripped the blade tightly, tensing and readying himself for a fight.

"Awful strange way of punching a meal ticket friend. I got something you need." he said with confidence as he walked slowly around the bodies.

"Yeah, and what might that be?" Dean asked sarcastically. "What could you possibility have that I would need?"

"A way out of this place."

"Even a douche bag like you knows there's no such thing."

"There is if you're human. God has made it so. At least that's the rumor going round says."

"Bull shit." Dean snapped. "If that were the case, how come no one else knows about it?"

"Suit yourself chief. Maybe you're gonna need it; or maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dick and Harry in this place."

"Prove it." he demanded moving slowly with the vampire to maintain his distance.

"Naw, you're either in or you're out." he said starting to walk away.

"So you just wanna guide me out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart?" Dean inquired. He was torn between killing him or believing him about a way out. He couldn't take the chance that he was right and not pursue it.

"More or less." the vampire shrugged giving him a casual look.

"What's in it for you? What's the catch?" he asked cautiously thinking there had to be a reason he was doing this.

"I'm hopping a ride." the vampire informed him.

"What?" Dean asked frowning as he tried to figure out what he meant by that."

"It's a human portal jackass; only humans can pass through to the other side. I show you the door; you hump my soul to the other side out of this place."

"So you're looking for a one way soul train? Have I got that right?"

"Sure, if that's what you're into?" he shrugged.

"How do I know this isn't a setup? How do I know I won't end up like your friend over there?" he asked pointing to the body on the ground with his weapon.

"He was my friend, and now you are. First rule of purgatory kid, you can't trust anyone."

"You just asked me to trust you asshole."

"See you're catching on quick there chief."

"First I have a little cleaning house to do and then we need to find the angel."

"Three's a crowd chief."

"Either you're in or you're out. Your choice." Dean offered with a shrug.

"It's your rodeo chief, like I said; I'm coming along for the ride. Name's Benny." he said introducing himself.

"Dean." Dean said looking him over thinking he would make a good ally if what he was saying was true. Maybe he had just found his way out of this place. "We have to meet up with someone, if you're coming." Dean turned and headed away from the clearing wanting to get away from the kills. "You know some place we can hole up for the night?"

"Well I just might know a place or two that would work." he said matter of fact as he fell in behind him. "Just where are we meeting this 'friend' of yours?"

"Less than two days hike from here." he said not wanting to give away the location.

"It's your party chief." Benny replied in his soft spoken voice. "There's a place about two hours from here we can stop for the night. I don't think you want to be on the move when it gets dark."

"Alright then, you lead the way." Dean noted stopping and stepping aside for Benny to go first.

"Don't mind if I do." he answered moving out ahead of Dean as he scanned the area before continuing on.

**spn**

Benny was true to his word and had found a nice little hiding spot for them to spend the night. They hadn't run into any more monsters in their journey and Dean was grateful. He was still feeling the affects of the last battle with them. He settled down against the rock wall, wincing when a sharp pain ran down his side.

"I'll take watch while you sleep." Benny offered since he didn't need sleep.

"Just so you know, I'm a light sleeper so don't try anything." Dean warned him taking the weapon he had kept out and laying it across his chest, gripping it tightly.

"No worries, you're my meal ticket out of here. Can't let anything happen to you." he stated.

Dean didn't say anything only gave him a knowing look before settling back and closing his eyes. He had the feeling the vampire was telling the truth. He seemed to want out of here as badly as Dean did. For now he had to put his trust in the monster, when this was over, well he'd see. Like he told him don't trust anyone.

Benny looked over at the human and wondered what his story was and how he had ended up in this hell hole. In the time he had been here, there had never been a human appear here. He studied the tense profile of this man named Dean, curious at how he had stayed alive for this long. He had to have been trained in some way in his world and wondered if he was a hunter there since he knew an angel and about the supernatural. That would made sense with how he had survived this long here. He looked back at Dean when he groaned softly and twitched in his sleep figuring this place would do that to a human.

**spn**

The trip to the meeting place took an extra day since they had to dodge monsters and battle a number of others. The landscape was rugged and slowed them down, but Dean never complained or asked to slow down. He pulled his weight in the fights using the handmade weapon he had kept when he met Benny.

It was mid-afternoon on the fourth day that Dean and Benny reached the site Lenore had picked. Dean was cautious as he checked the area out before stepping into a clearing. It wasn't but a few minutes that a young man appeared on the other side and looked at him.

"Lenore said to meet her here." Dean said figuring he was from her nest.

"She didn't say you'd have company." the man said eyeing Benny and knowing at once he was a vampire.

"Didn't know myself. He's okay."

"Follow me." he stated turning and heading back through the trees.

"Friendly cuss?" Benny commented as they headed after him.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean replied.

The three unlikely allies hiked for nearly an hour before coming to a clearing cut out near a cliff. Dean spotted Lenore among several other beings talking, but all stopped when they entered the clearing.

"Dean, I'm glad you made it back." Lenore greeted him looking from him to Benny.

"Lenore, Benny, met him along the way back." Dean told her when he saw her curious look.

"Have we crossed paths?" she questioned Benny, thinking he looked familiar.

"I doubt it; I think I would've remembered you." Benny answered giving her a warm smile.

"Cool it Romeo." Dean growled at him. "So any word on Cas?"

"No, afraid not, but I put the word out if he is seen to get back to me."

"Will this Seer you mentioned help us or not?" Dean asked wanting to get a plan in place. He figured the sooner Walker was dealt with and Cas found, the sooner he could start searching for the portal, if it was real, and get out of here and find his brother.

He didn't know what Sam was facing out there alone and hoped he had gotten Kevin out and they booked it out of there. He vaguely remembered seeing Sam come into the room right before Roman exploded and was glad he was far enough away to not be sucked in too. Dean knew Sam wouldn't know what happened to them but he hoped he would figure it out and maybe he would be waiting for him on the other side of the portal.

"I have sent word to him Dean. I hope to get a reply by morning. He is a day's journey away and it is through some rugged territory."

"Doesn't matter. If we're going to do this, we need to do it right the first time." he stated knowing if they did kill Walker, he didn't want to hang around until he returned to do it again.

* * *

**A/N: Dean has another ally and maybe a way out. Now all he needs is to kill Walker and find Cas. Thank you for reading my story and thank any guests who left reviews. I do like them if you have a moment to leave one. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam headed back to the small motel and decided to see if they had a room with a kitchenette since it looked like he would be staying for more than a couple of days. He planned on checking the small town out and buying a few groceries to save on money. He would also need to get some dog food and maybe a couple of chew toys for the dog and wondered if there was a thrift store in town and if it might have something for pets. He would need a leash to walk him and food and water bowls. He didn't know what else since he'd never had a pet growing up. Hell, he didn't even know if the motel would let him have a pet. Too many questions were bouncing around in his head giving him a headache. His body was a little sore from his abrupt stop that threw him into the steering wheel and he absently rubbed at his chest.

He pulled into the motel parking lot and up to the office and parked. Sam sat there a minute to gather his thoughts before getting out and opening the trunk to get a clean shirt so he could change out of the bloody one. He headed into the office once he was done. The same older gentleman was at the front desk and he looked up to see Sam.

"Did you leave something behind?" he asked knowing he had checked out that morning.

"No, looks like I might be staying for a little while after all." Sam said taking in the unhealthy skin color in his face. "Do you by chance allow pets?"

"We do unless they get too loud or someone complains. Then we'll have to ask you to leave."

"Do you have a room with a kitchenette that I could get, king size bed if you have it." he asked reaching for his wallet to get a credit card to pay.

"Let me see..." he said looking at a layout of the motel and what was available. "You're in luck, just had someone check out of the last room with a kitchenette but it won't be ready for a couple of hours. You're welcome to fill out everything and come back by for the key." he offered. "It has your basic, dishes, silverware, pots, coffee maker, microwave and small fridge. There's a small laundry room that has a couple of washers and dryers to do laundry over beside the ice machine."

"That will work. I can run into town to pick up a few things." Sam said accepting the form and quickly filling it in. He looked up when the man coughed hard and seemed short of breath. "Are you alright sir?" he asked seeing pain in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." he wheezed picking up a cup to drink from it. "Had to start chemo last month and it's getting the better of me and please call me Oliver, no need to be formal."

"I'm sorry Oliver, I hope things go okay and it's Sam, nice to meet you."

"Well Sam, if you'll come back in a couple of hours my son Everett should have it cleaned and ready for you." Oliver said taking his card to run it.

"Can you tell me if there are any thrift stores in town and where the best grocery store is?"

"There's are several thrift stores and they're all within five blocks of each other. Take this road out front into town and at the second red light turn left that will put you on 2nd Street. They're located between 3rd and Allen Street. Can't miss them. As far as groceries, if you turn right at the light and go to the third red light you'll see a Wal-Mart and a few other stores in a strip mall beside it."

"Thanks for the directions; I'll swing by to pick up the key around lunchtime then." Sam said taking his card back. He signed the receipt and took his copy giving Oliver a brief smile before leaving.

"There's a welcome center just before getting into town that has maps if you'd like to pick one up." he suggested as Sam headed for the door.

"Thanks I'll do that. Take care and I hope you get to feeling better." he replied thinking it was the right thing to say.

"Thanks." Oliver answered giving a brief wave before stepping into a small office behind the front desk.

**spn**

The directions Oliver gave him were spot on and Sam decided to park halfway down the block and walk to the thrift stores instead of moving the car to each one. He got out and looked around the small town thinking it seemed warm and inviting. He half smiled when he saw an old fashion soda shop and then felt his heart ache when he saw The Pie Shop. That just brought back the ache and grief of losing his brother. He got out and started walking up the street to the first store he saw to check it out, his heart heavy and his shoulders slumped.

The first store was a bust for pet items but he did find a pair of jeans for almost nothing and picked them up. With his purchase in hand, he walked across the street and back toward the car to check out the next one. There was a wide variety of shops lining the street and decided to stop at a cafe for coffee and something to eat since he hadn't had breakfast. The cafe wasn't busy and took his order right away. He only had to wait for a couple of minutes for his order and took it to a corner table to eat. Sam took his time eating the pastry and drinking his coffee and watched the world move around him. This was all new to him to just sit and watch everything around him with no though of having to hunt down the monster of the week. Once he was done, he disposed of his trash and headed out to see if he'd have any luck at the next store.

It took him nearly an hour to visit all the thrift stores and browse them for any useable items. He lucked out and found a dog bed that would suit his needs and a couple of small blankets for the dog. He picked up a couple of nice button up shirts, tee-shirt and a couple of books in one store. With his purchases in hand, Sam headed back to the Impala so he could head for Wal-Mart to get a few groceries and check their pet supplies.

**spn**

He saw the small strip mall Oliver mention and spotted a Dollar Tree thinking they might have something for dogs. It didn't hurt to look, so he found a parking spot and made his way to the store. He grabbed a basket and gave the place a quick once over before heading toward the back of the store. Luck was on Sam's side, he found bowls, treats, chew toys, poop bags and a brush. He wandered on through the store thinking of basic things he might need like dish detergent, paper plates, laundry detergent, softener, paper towels, plastic silverware, dish cloths, zip lock bags and even a few food items he could use. He headed to the checkout and paused when a yellow bag caught his eye and couldn't help himself when he picked up a small bag of peanut M&M's and added it to his basket. Once he had checked out, Sam headed to the car and moved it down to the Wal-Mart parking lot and headed in to get some food for him and dog food for the dog.

By the time Sam finished his shopping, it was almost lunchtime. He had picked up a Cobb salad in Wal-Mart for lunch thinking he might as well start eating in to save money. He headed back out of town to the motel hoping his room would be ready by now. Traffic had picked up some with the noon hour so it took longer to get there.

"Hi, you must be Everett." Sam greeted the young guy at the front desk now.

"I am, Sam?" he questioned.

"Yes, your Dad said I could come back by for the room key."

"Got it right here, unless you need it sooner, maid service will be by twice a week to change the linen and put out clean towels. If you need anything before then stop by."

"That sounds good, thanks." Sam replied taking the key and heading out of the office. He moved the Impala around to the room and got out looking around first before opening the door. There was a grassy spot below his room that would work for taking the dog out to potty. He opened the door to the room before gathering up bags to take inside. Once everything was unloaded, Sam began to put things away and set up a spot for the dog that was out of the way. He had a bar with two bar stools instead of a table and chairs which was fine. There was a couch and overstuff chair that faced a small television and a king size bed behind them. It suited his needs for now and that's all that mattered.

**spn**

Sam pulled up to the vet's office and parked, checking the time to see if he was too early. The sign on the door read they closed at five and it was four-thirty so he got out and headed inside.

"Hello again." Roberta greeted him thinking he seemed calmer now. He had changed clothes but he still seemed jumpy.

"Hi, am I too early to get the dog?" he asked, giving a brief smile that didn't make it to his eyes.

"Let me go check." she said getting up and heading to the back.

Sam waited at the desk hoping he wouldn't have to see the female vet after their last meeting. He glanced around the office as he waited looking at pet supplies and brochures until he head noises and Roberta came back out pushing a small buggy with the dog laying in it. He looked up at Sam and whined and thumped his tail a couple of times but didn't try to get up. He had an ace bandage wrapped around his middle covering his surgery area and a cast on one of his front paws.

"Here are the antibiotics that he'll need to take twice a day and here are his discharge orders. And you'll need to bring him back in for a follow up visit in a week. Do you want to make that appointment now?" she asked giving him a plastic bag with the items in it.

"I guess." he said unsure of himself and if he was doing the right thing.

"How about next Friday at nine am?" she asked after pulling up the appointment calendar.

"Sure, should be okay."

"How do you want to pay for this?" she asked typing quickly on the computer.

"Credit card." Sam said pulling his wallet out and fishing a card out.

She took the card and ran it before handing it back to him. "I'll roll him out for you. He's going to be woozy for a day or so, just make sure he doesn't get excited or runs or he might pull out his stitches."

"Alright." Sam said a little overwhelmed with it all. It seemed taking care of a dog was as complicated as taking care of a person. He accepted the receipt and dropped it in the bag.

Roberta pushed the cart to the door waiting for Sam to follow. "You coming?" she asked when he didn't move at first.

"Yeah, sorry." he said opening the door for her. He went around to the passenger side of the Impala and opened it carefully, picking the dog up and laying him in the seat.

"Nice car." she commented giving it a once over.

"Thanks...It was my brother's." he said not elaborating further as he went around to get in. Once he was seated, Sam cranked the Impala and turned around to head by to the motel. He glanced down when the dog scooted closer to lay his head on Sam's leg. Sam automatically reached down and scratched him on the head to be rewarded with a lick. "I didn't mean to hit you you know." he said quietly to him. "I'm sorry."

The dog looked up with soulful eyes and whined like he was telling him it was alright, he understood. He laid his head back on Sam's leg for the rest of the ride to the motel.

Sam slowed and stopped in front of his room and looked down at the dog. "Well we're here." he said moving to get out. He went around to the passenger side and lifted the dog out, taking him to the grassy area by the rooms to see if he needed to potty. "Man I hope you're house broken." he sighed watching as he wobbled on three legs a short distance and sniffed the ground before peeing. He kept his injured leg up and tried to make his way back to Sam. "It's okay, I got you." Sam said scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the room.

Once he was inside, Sam took him to the dog bed and gently laid him down. "Here's where you sleep. I've got you a blanket and a couple of toys and your food and water are right beside you. After you get moving around better, I'm moving them in the kitchen." he explained to the dog. He stopped talking and looked at the dog wondering why he was telling him all this. Seeming to sense Sam's hesitation, the dog yipped softly like he was telling him that was fine with him. "Get some rest; you've had a rough day." Sam went into the kitchen to fix a small meal for himself and settle in. He actually kind of liked having the dog with him. It made him feel not so alone in the world.

* * *

**A/N: So Sam has a dog to take care of now. Thank you for following, favoring and the reviews. I hope you are liking the AU I am creating. Reviews do make my day. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The hill seemed to get steeper the farther Dean climbed it and he was huffing and sweating profusely by the time he crested the top to stand by Lenore and Benny. He tried to get Benny to stay at the temporary camp but he wasn't having it. He stated he had to protect his meal ticket and the only way to do that was to be at his side at all times. With that said the three unlikely trio headed in search of the Seer. They had been walking for hours now and Dean was founding out how human he really was. Neither of the vampires seemed the least bit tired and it put him in an ill mood.

"How much farther is it?" he huffed out once he got his breath.

"Not much farther." Lenore told him looking around at where they were at for a moment. "We need to go this way." she pointed to the right and started off.

"Hey! Hey! Five minutes here." Dean fussed as he drew in some hard breaths.

"Sorry, I forget you're human." she apologized. "We'll take ten."

"Thank you." Dean replied leaning against a tree to rest a few minutes and catch his breath.

Benny and Lenore waited patiently for Dean to tell them he was ready before starting off again. After about four minutes Dean waved to them to continue and pushed himself from the tree and trailed along behind them. He hoped it wasn't much farther or he was going to have to take a longer breather.

**spn**

Lenore came to a high cliff that stretched along the valley floor and paused long enough to get her bearings. Once she saw what she wanted, she continued toward the cliff and a hidden opening in the side of it.

"The Seer lives in a cave here. Let me go in first and I will come out for you." she told Dean as she paused outside the entrance.

"Don't take too long." Dean insisted, not liking her going in alone. After five minutes he began to pace back and forth and looking toward the opening.

"C'mon Chief, you're wearing me out just watching you. The little lady can take care of herself." Benny said as he watched Dean's nervous pacing.

It was ten more minutes before she came back out and motioned for them to enter. Dean and Benny walked cautiously into the dimly lit cave entrance and saw light shining farther back into the cliff. They made their way down the tunnel to where it opened up into a large cavern with torches stuck in the walls to give the place light. Dean stepped deeper into the large room and noticed all kinds of weird things lying around on rock shelves. He quickly scanned the room until his eyes came to rest on a figure that was just in the shadows where he couldn't be seen well.

"Why have you come to see me?" an elderly, raspy voice asked as the shape shifter/warlock shuffled closer to the light to eye Dean and Benny warily.

"We need your help." Dean started. "We want to kill a vampire, but we don't want him to regenerate and come back. Is there a way to make the death permanent?"

The creature moved to a rock and took a seat before looking back at Dean with interest. He pursed his lips and creased his brow, taking his time in giving an answer.

"So you are the human that rumors have been spreading about?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"And how was it you came to be here?"

"Let's just say you shouldn't stand too near an exploding leader of the Leviathan. It sucks you in and sends your ass right here."

"I see..." he commented leaning back and staring off into space like he was deep in thought.

Dean shuffled slightly with his impatience, wondering if he was going to give them an answer or not. A few minutes later he focused back on Dean.

"There may be a spell I could give you that will work, but it will come at a cost."

"And what might that be?" Dean asked cautiously already figuring he wouldn't be getting anything for free, even in this place.

"Your blood." he stated matter of fact.

Dean frowned at the words wondering why he would want his blood.

"Not much, just a small vial should do."

"Why would you want my blood?"

"Let's say you're the first human to walk this land in a millennium and human blood is sacred." the Seer answered. "I could kill your friends and take all your blood, but that would not be a wise move on my part." he noted seeing Dean tense and the two vampires grip their weapons tighter ready to do battle. "I'm getting old and that would...Make too much of a mess to clean up. If you are that desperate for the spell, I think you wouldn't mind parting with a little blood."

Dean pinched his lips together in a thin line as he weighted his options before finally speaking, "Fine, I'll give you some blood, **after** I get the spell."

"As you wish." the Seer sighed, turning and moving to the rock shelves to rummage around on them until coming back with a rolled scroll. "This should work."

Dean accepted the scroll and handed it to Lenore to check out while he watched the Seer to be sure they wouldn't be double crossed. She scanned over the writing and noted the ingredients for the spell.

"There's a problem, we don't have one of the items needed for the spell."

"Which one?" Dean asked knowing there was going to be a catch.

"If I'm reading this right, a piece of God's power?" she translated looking puzzled.

"God's power? What does that even mean?" Dean complained wishing he had his little brother's brain to help figure it out. "So anyone have a clue? Where can we find that?"

"Well, God's power is everywhere. Sometimes it falls to earth in many forms and shapes. Now you need to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Fine." Dean growled taking a knife and cutting his palm, letting it bleed into the outstretched bowl he was holding. "That's all you get." he stated firmly as he wrapped a bandana around his hand to stop the bleeding. He didn't want the other monsters out there to smell fresh blood when they left, so he made sure was tight.

"It will do." the Seers said happily turning with the bowl and placing it carefully on a wooden table. "Now if there's nothing more I have things to do." he said dismissing them.

Dean swore under his breath at his rudeness and motioned for the others to follow him. They headed back out into the fresh air and open spaces.

"Anyone got any suggestions on where we might find some of God's power in this hell hole?"

"I might." Benny spoke up. "But it will take us a day to get there."

"I'm game. The sooner we have what we need, the sooner we can kill this scumbag for good and get back to looking for Cas again and the way out of here." Dean reported, wanting to move this forward faster.

**spn**

Benny led the way with Dean and Lenore following close behind him. All were ever alert for any form of danger that might stop them along the way. The way got rockier and steeper as Benny continued to lead them up a mountain until they finally reached the top.

Dean was huffing and stopped as he leaned over resting his hands on his knees while he got his breath. After a minute, he stood back up and looked around, wondering what Benny would bring them up here.

"So what now?" Dean asked not seeing anything that looked like what they might need.

"Give me a moment..." Benny said as he began to walk the mountain top.

Lenore and Dean stood to the side and waited to see what he might find. He moved further away from the edge and climbed up a small rock rise disappearing from view.

"Does he know what he's looking for?" Lenore asked still trying to decide how she felt about Benny.

"Not a clue." Dean surmised with a huff wondering if they made this detour needlessly.

"I think we're good to go." Benny announced as he climbed back down with a successful look on his face.

"Are you going to let us in on this or not?" Dean asked irritated with the vampire.

"I think this will serve as the power of God." Benny said holding up what looked like a melted piece of rock.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Dean asked thinking it looked like any other rock around them.

"A rock struck by lightening. Lightening being the power of God and this is what is left." he said tossing the rock into the air.

"You think that will work?" Dean asked Lenore as he thought about it himself.

"Yes, I think it could." she said after a few moments in thought.

"Good, let's get off this mountain and start working on a plan." he stated turning to head back down the rocky cliff.

**spn**

The attack didn't happen until they were out of the mountains and on flat ground. Four vampires ambushed them at the tree line. Dean had the weapon he had taken off one of his kills and lobbed off the first one's head with no trouble. Benny quickly took his foe out and moved to help Lenore while Dean squared off with the last one. He dodged him and twisted around knocking the vamp off his feet. Dean was on him before he was able to get back to his feet.

"Where's the angel?" Dean growled as he pressed the blade to his throat.

"Don't know...What you're talking...About..." the vampire hissed out, trying to throwing him off.

"Let's try another one, who sent you to attack us?" Dean questioned thinking this was too planned for it to be random. He watched the vamp's eyes widen with a hint of fear. "Was it Walker?"

"No..." he said weakly not convincing Dean he was telling the truth.

"Well, if you're not going to answer my questions, you're no use to me." he said quickly slicing the blade across his throat, killing him. Dean stood and checked the others to be sure they were okay as he drew in deep breaths to control the beast within him. "You two good?"

"Sure chief, it'll take more than these four to take us out." Benny said helping Lenore to her feet.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, there might be more." Dean told them as he turned to head back toward Lenore's camp.

"Right behind ya." Benny replied as they moved out at a fast pace.

* * *

**A/N: The plan is coming together to take Walker out, but at what cost? Thank you for giving the story a chance. Reviews are appreciated. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next few days passed by slowly as Sam took care of the dog he had hit. He took him to potty and to get some fresh air, being sure not to let him do too much since he had a broken front paw and stitches he didn't want him to tear out. Sam had gone into the small town and explored the streets. He found the library, couple of decent restaurants, thrift stores, used bookstore and grocery store. It was actually a quiet, friendly town and he didn't mind having to stay. He needed to go back by the office and pay for another week on the new credit card he had gotten.

"Everett, hey buddy you still on duty?" Sam asked as he led his dog into the office. He glanced to the side when the air conditioner coughed and sputtered loudly.

"Yeah, afraid so." Everett said wearily.

"How's your Dad?" Sam questioned seeing the strained look on his face.

"Still kind of rough on the regime, can't keep anything down. Really draining him and he doesn't have the energy to work out here."

"That sucks. Listen I'm going to be staying another week but I need you to put it on this card, 'cause I just canceled the other one." Sam told him handing Everett another card.

"Figured you'd moved on by now."

"Right, yeah I'm kind of between jobs; plus the dog had a surgery follow-up on Tuesday. Didn't think I should miss that."

"Yeah you really messed up that dog." he commented looking over the desk at the dog.

"Right thanks for that." Sam huffed and frowned as he pounded on the air conditioner unit in the window.

"Yeah that things pisses and moans and eats up money we don't got." Everett grunted madly. "It's not even cooling anymore."

"You got any tools around here?" Sam asked as his interest peaked and he wanted to help the family out. "I'm pretty good with my hands; I could look at it for you."

"Hell if you can fix it you don't need to go out looking for a job. You got one here." Everett declared in surprise. "There's some tools in the maintenance room you can use."

"Let me put dog back in the room and I'll see what I can do with the unit." Sam told him heading out to his room. He came back and found the maintenance room and some tools to use. Sam went back to the office and began to take the unit apart looking for the problem. An hour later he plugged it back in and turned it on. The unit ran quietly and smoothly, putting out cool air.

"Thanks Sam, this is great, you want the job?" he asked eagerly as the cool air blew in his face.

"Yeah, that'd be great." he said thinking this would be good. He wouldn't have to drive to a job and he could keep an eye on Dog.

"If you want to come by in the morning I'll have a list of some jobs you can get started on."

"That sounds really good Everett. Thanks a lot. I'll just put these back in the room."

"Here's the key, might as well keep it so you can get them when you need them." he said holding out a key ring with a couple of keys on it.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning and give you father my best. I hope he gets to feeling better soon."

"I will and I'll let him know you're helping out. I think he'll be grateful."

"I'm glad I can help."

**spn**

Sam tightened the last screw on the ice machine and closed the door before turning it back on. He listened to it hum and smiled, pleased with his accomplishment. He had been fixing things up around the motel for nearly a week and the place was starting to shape up.

"Awesome, if you're still on the clock, lady in room 118 sinks backed up, Amelia Richardson, I think is her name." Everett called to him as Sam wiped his hand on a rag.

"No problem." Sam replied being sure he had all his tools before strolling down to room 118. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer but didn't get one. He tried one more time before pulling out the pass key to open the door. "Hello," he called. "Maintenance, I've come to fix your sink." When no one answered, Sam moved to the kitchenette to check out the clogged sink. He pulled out some tools and began to take the pipes loose looking for the clog. It didn't take him long to find the problem, numerous limes had been put down the garbage disposal stopping it up. He was finishing up when the door to the room opened.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" the vet who took care of his dog asked loudly.

Sam looked up, shocked when he recognized who was standing there. He tried to say something, but was cut off by her.

"I knew there was something off about you...Your creepy army/navy vibe and your sideburns..."

"Stop!" Sam insisted. "Stop, I'm fixing your clogged sink."

"What?" she questioned not sure she had heard right. "So that's what you do, you stalk helpless women and you break into their motel room and you fix their plumbing? Why are you fixing the sink?"

"Well, because somebody jammed about 800 limes down the drain and blew up the disposal." he states seeing a bag of limes falling from one of the bags she had sat on the counter. He picked up the bag of limes and purses his lips.

"Don't touch the produce." she demands knowing what he was thinking.

"Right." Sam said dropping the limes back on the counter.

"I thought you were leaving town?" she questions, wanting to change the subject.

"I am. I'm just helping out with maintenance at the motel for a while. You know, Everett's Dad's sick and can't help right now."

"Who's Everett?" she asked as a frown creased her forehead.

"Just how long have you been here?" Sam asked slowly thinking there was a lot more going on here he didn't know about.

"A little over three months, why?"

"You know usually when someone moves into a town, they actually you know, move into the town." Sam explained.

"I did." she insisted.

"A motel, well it's not actually part of the town, it's not part of anywhere."

"Well I haven't found a place yet." she retorts. "Why am I explaining myself to you? You're a drifter, or a handy man or whatever?" she continues as her voice gets louder and higher.

"I think I should just go." Sam said seeing she was getting upset and didn't think it would be a good idea to hang around.

"Yeah I think you should go." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest as he gathered the tools to leave.

"How 'bout throwing the limes away from now on and don't stuff them down the garbage disposal." he suggested.

"Leave!"

Sam opened the door and slipped out deciding he was through for the day after that altercation. Hopefully she wouldn't have anything else break that he would need to fix, he thought not wanting to deal with her angry mood.

**spn**

It was the weekend and Sam usually had that off unless it was an emergency. The afternoon was nice and he was taking dog for a walk. They walked down the sideway of the motel when Dog suddenly ran in front of him and headed for a room he didn't want to go into.

"No, no Dog, Dog, don't go into the angry lady's room..." Sam called as he hurried after the dog. "Hey sorry." he said standing in the open doorway seeing Dog was lying on the couch with the vet.

"Dog? That's what you're calling him?" she asked rubbing the dog's head. "Well it's accurate. Is Dog taking his antibiotics?

"Yes and thank you. You know I have to say, I've seen a lot of stitches in my time and you've got really good hands."

"Thank you."

"So you think I'm creepy?" Sam asked cautiously, giving her a questioning look.

"I think it's creepy you buy all your clothing at army surplus. White supremacist do that."

"Yeah but I'm not..." Sam tries to explain but she continues.

"Drifters, serial killers do that." she surmised.

"I mean..."

"You come from no where, you appear to be going no where and you quote '_seen a lot of stitches'_. It's all pretty solid creepy to me." she stated eyeing him boldly and daring him to contradict her.

Sam huffed softly and moved to sit in a chair across from the couch and looks at her. "You have no idea where you're going either do you?"

After a moment she finally answers, "No, not really."

"And it's because you have no one, I mean at all right? I mean that's why you're here in this place and haven't put down any permanent roots." Sam says, profiling her.

"I use to...Have someone I mean. But that's over now. He's gone." she said looking down at the dog as sadness found its way into her voice. "You know what that's like don't you?" she asks looking up into his haunted eyes.

He didn't know what to reply because she was hitting very close to home with her words. He didn't want to like her, but something was drawing them together like moths to a flame.

**spn**

Sam didn't know exactly how it happened as they ended up in each other's arms and clothes were shed. He moved them to the bed and both found the release and comfort they needed. Afterwards, they lay in each others arms neither speaking about what happened until Amelia finally broke the silence.

"Been a long time since I let myself go like that." she said softly, running her fingers along his chest.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam sighs, thinking he needed this more than he realized.

"You asked me if I lost someone..." she starts and pauses for a moment. "I did, my husband. He died in Afghanistan eight months ago."

"That must of been... I can't image." Sam replied sensing her lost.

"We were together like forever. At least it seemed that way. And one day Don just enlists, didn't ask me; just said something about wanting to do the right thing. The next thing I know he's off overseas and I'm left here alone. Got a couple of letters, some phone calls and then nothing until they came to our house to tell me. Everywhere I looked all I could see was judgment, and pity and this constant reminder of Don, so I moved here. And became more of a hot mess than I already was, and you hit a dog."

Sam wasn't sure what to say after her confession and just hugged her tighter thinking how much their stories were the same. Maybe that's why it seemed so right to him.

* * *

**A/N: I know some don't like Amelia, but needed to use her to progress the story. She is only in a few chapters and will be gone. We're almost to the point of merging ****the stories into one again. Thank you to all who are reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. I do life reviews. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: With this chapter I will have written over three million words and posted them. I never dreamed when I started writing back in 2/2014 that I **

**would ever be able to write this much. Thank you for all the support with each story I post and I hope you will continue to read my creations. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Dean, Benny and Lenore sat around the fire as they discussed plans to take Gordon Walker out. They knew he was dangerous and the plan was going to have to be perfect because they wouldn't get a second chance, Walker would make sure of that by killing them all. Dean couldn't let that happen, so he was pulling on all his knowledge he had learned from his past as a hunter.

"You say some of Walker's troops aren't really behind him. Any chance they would change sides if he's taken out?" Dean asked.

"I think so. If they know he won't be coming back then yes." Lenore replied with confidence.

"Can you get word to those inside to be ready?" Dean asked her.

"I can try, it may be tricky." she said. "We'd have to be careful about who is told so it doesn't get back to Walker."

"What ya thinking there Chief?" Benny questioned. He didn't like this since if anything happened to Dean his meal ticket was gone, but he saw Dean was determined to see it through.

"Think there's any way to lure part of his gang away and taking out the ones who will cause trouble?" Dean questioned as he mulled over the plan in his head.

"If he hears rumors about another monster trying to take control might make him send his people out to deal with it." Lenore suggested. "He wouldn't abide someone else wanting to weasel in on him."

"And we can set up an ambush. The more we take out the easier it'll be to get to Walker." Dean nodded as things started to fall into place. "We need to get everything for this spell and have it ready to use."

"I can handle that." Lenore offered.

"Well we have one of the ingredients, how hard will it be to get the other items?" Dean asked looking to the other two.

"I'll need to see the spell again." Lenore said holding out her hand.

"Sure." Dean said, pulling it from his jacket. "Any luck on finding Castiel?"

"My people are still looking, we had a couple of leads but they didn't pan out."

"Benny, we need to scout out a place to ambush Walker's soldiers first thing tomorrow." he said getting up and stretching. "I need some sleep and I'll be ready at first light."

"I know a couple of places we can check out. Get some rest, can't have you off your game."

"Right." Dean mumbled moving to an overhang and settling on some blankets to get some sleep. It wouldn't be restful, but he knew he had to try anyway. He couldn't continue his search for Cas or the way out until this was taken care of.

**spn**

Dean followed Benny to the locations he knew about to decide which would work the best for their needs. He wanted the one that would give them the best chance of taking out the opposition with minimal or no loss on their side.

He hoped Lenore could gather enough monsters to fight with them so they would have a fighting chance. If they could whittle down Walker's soldiers and hit him with a surprise attack, they just might pull this off and take him out.

"Ya think one of these places will work Chief?" Benny asked as Dean studied the second location from different angles.

Dean didn't answer him until he was sure he had made a decision. "I think this one will work the best. There's more cover and they will be boxed in easier if we block off the trail up ahead. We can position people up there and over there."

"We could arm some with spears to maybe wound as many as we can and have the ones down here finish the job." Benny suggested.

"We need to use any advantage we can. Is there anything around here that's flammable that Molotov cocktails could be made?"

"Maybe. We'd have to find containers."

"There's trash all over this place..." Dean said looking around remembering what he had seen in his time here. "Anything we can use that will keep us from fighting hand to hand may save injuries on our side."

"You've got a point there. I'll get on that."

"Let's head back and regroup and see if Lenore has found the other ingredients we need for the spell." Dean said heading back the way they came. He was cautious and wary, ever watchful for attacks.

In this place you could never let your guard down if you wanted to stay alive. Dean's hunting skills were being put to the test here and he was honing them and becoming sharper and deadlier. He was determined to get out of this place and back to his brother. Sam was out there alone and that worried Dean that he didn't have backup while he hunted. He was sure Sam was looking for him and Cas, but didn't think he would have any idea how to get him out of here. It was all up to him to figure a way out and get back to him.

**spn**

It was nearly a week later before their plan could be set in motion. Lenore had come through and found the other ingredients for the spell. They had gathered anyone willing to fight and scourged the land for any weapons left at kills. Vampires, werewolves, ghouls, shape shifters and many more monsters were banning together for one cause, to take Walker out. There were a few scuffles between some, but it seemed they all wanted the same thing, Walker dead. After word went out about the need for fighters, every type of monster made their way to Lenore's camp. By the time they were ready to attack, there were more than fifty gathered and still they dwindled in, some just to see if the rumors were real. They wanted to see who would dare go up against Walker.

Benny was instructing some in making weapons for fighting and training those that needed it. He also found a pool of crude oil that they could make Molotov cocktails to use. Dean fell into the leadership role automatically and oversaw each aspect of the operation. No one contradicted this and did as they were told sensing his power and determination. He decided to split the group up, thinking they could catch Walker's camp shorthanded and by surprise. When everything was in place, Dean had Lenore got the word out about someone wanting to challenge Walker's leadership. They send monsters out to infiltrate Walker's troops and to get the rumors started inside his camp. All they had to do was wait to see if he took the bait.

Spies were watching Walker's camp, waiting to see if any would be sent out to check the unknown threat. It was a couple of days before activity started to increase and a dozen of Walker's soldiers headed out from the camp. Word was passed along by a chain and everything was set into motion. Dean, Benny and Lenore headed for Walker's along with part of their group. The other group went to the ambush spot to get ready to take down the others that were sent out.

Dean's group circled the camp looking for weaknesses and checking where sentries were posted. They went in just as dusk swept over the land casting it in shadows. The attack came from two sides before anyone in the camp knew what was happening. Sentries were taken out quickly and the others swarmed into the camp.

Gordon Walker rushed out to see fights going on all around him as monster fought monster. Some were using handmade spears or stone axes, while others used claws and teeth. Blood was being shed on both sides and bodies were dropping and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. He started for one of the fights but stopped short when he saw the person standing in the last streaks of light, staring him down.

"Dean Winchester..." he sneered in disgust. "I should've known when I heard a human was trapped here in Purgatory it would be you or your brother. Where is _Sammy_ by the way? I owe him a little something."

"I wouldn't worry about him." Dean growled as he prepared himself for the battle. The time spent here in Purgatory had hardened him and made him more dangerous than before.

Benny attacked two monsters that where heading for Dean and took them out. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Dean faced off against Walker and had his back so he wouldn't be caught off guard. He knew the goal was to take Walker out and perform the spell so he wouldn't be coming back. That was the only way the others would be safe.

The two forces squared off; Walker, tense and eager for the fight; and Dean, loose and calm, waiting, not wanting to make the first move. Walker moved closer to the hunter, eyeing him cautiously, looking for any weakness. He had come up against the brothers before years ago and he had never forgiven them for humiliating him by leaving him tied in an abandoned house for days and the intense anger built for letting his kill escape.

When he learned Sam was one of Azazel's _special kids_, he set his sights on him and was determined to kill him because he thought he was evil and would destroy the world. Once he had him in his cross hairs, no one was going to stand in his way of taking him out. He made it his sole purpose in life to rid the world of Sam Winchester. Not even prison could stop his anger and rage from spilling out and affecting Sam. Now he had his chance for revenge for being sent to this god forsaken place; he would kill his brother.

Some of the fights were breaking up as they stared in expectation at their leader and the human who dared to oppose him. Both sides knew this fight would determine the fate of this world. The monsters from both sides watched as the two started to battle, yelling for blood.

The two opponents suddenly clashed, crude weapons clinging loudly as they began to fight. Dean got in several punches to Walker's face, but was knocked backward by him, almost losing his balance but regaining his footing before Walker attacked again. They exchanged blows, Dean feeling each strong punch Walker landed. Blood dripped from his split lip and he spit blood to the side before attacking again. He spun around sweeping his leg and knocking Walker off his feet. He was up in seconds and attacked Dean again, throwing punches to his stomach. Dean slashed out and caught Walker across his stomach, not doing much damage but this only enraged him as he felt the blood drip down his body. He knocked Dean's weapon out of his hand and threw him to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. Walker kicked out catching Dean in the midsection, but he rolled away before he could land further blows. Dean tried to draw in a needed breath, as Walker fell on top of him and smiled before saying, "I was going to kill you, but you know, I think this is more fitting." he gloated, staring down evilly as his fangs came out and he opened his wrist allowing blood to drip into Dean's open mouth.

Before Dean could recover, Walker attacked again, sending him crashing to the ground hard. He couldn't breath as the air rushed from his lungs making him see black spots. He could feel the weight of someone on him and suddenly his mouth was jerk open and filled with a warm, coppery tasting liquid. Dean strangled and choked as he was forced to swallow the blood. His mind was reeling, but he couldn't dwell on what had just happened as he fought for his life. As one last ditch effort, he pulled his knife out and drove it upward into Walker's body jerking hard.

It surprised Walker when he felt the pain in his stomach and looked down to see the knife Dean was holding jerk upward. Rage raced through his body and he jerked Dean's head sideway preparing to rip out his throat, instead of just turning him.

**spn**

Neither fighter saw the female figure running toward them as Lenore grabbed Dean's dropped weapon and swung it like a baseball bat, cutting through Walker's neck and severing his head watching it bounce away from his body. She watched Dean trying to get a breath as he pushed the lifeless body off of him and rolled to his side coughing and gagging, trying to expel what he was made to drink. He finally got to his feet, wavering slightly, but knew he had to finish this and faced Lenore wiping the blood from his face.

"We need to do this." he barely got out in a raspy voice. Dean stumbled to where the head had stopped and grabbed a hand full of hair and raised it high in the air before yelling as loud as he could. "Your leader is dead!" He looked around at the monsters as they stood in shock of what just happened.

"You don't need to fight anymore!" Lenore called out in a stronger, stern voice. "Walker is dead! You have nothing to fear now!"

The monsters that were fighting suddenly stopped and others that had been watching their leader and Dean fight just looked on dazed. They saw the head Dean was holding up in the air and stared in disbelief. Most of them were at a loss with what to do now that they had no one to lead them. They shuffled around now that all the fight was gone out of them.

"Let's finish this." Dean coughed roughly as he dropped the head on the body. He accepted the container with crude oil and poured it over the body. Lenore handed him the already mixed ingredients from her pack so he could toss them over the oil covered body. He pulled the scroll out and began to read the spell as Lenore picked up a branch from a fire and dropped it on the body. Black, thick, curling smoke whooshed up from the burning body as flames devoured the head and body. They had to step back from the intense heat of the flames that destroyed every cell of Walker's body, cleansing this world of his evil. Once the spell was cast, Dean began to waver and suddenly collapsed at Lenore's feet.

"Benny! Help me!" she cried out rolling Dean over as he jerked and choked.

Benny ran to them and dropped down beside Dean to see if he was injured. He couldn't find any fatal wounds. Dean's nose was bleeding, he had a split lip and some scrapes and minor cuts on his arms and body, but he could tell something else was very wrong with him.

"Let's get him to a lean to." Lenore told him, trying to get Dean up.

"Hold on." Benny said hoisting Dean up and over his shoulder so he could follow Lenore to a structure where he placed him on a blanket.

"We need to find the angel." Lenore told some of her people who passed the word as everyone fanned out in different directions to start the search. "Walker fed him his blood." she told Benny so he'd know why this was happening.

"Well that throws a monkey wrench into our plans." Benny huffed in anger wondering if the change would stop Dean from going through the portal, since only a human could.

Scouts arrived back from the ambush to relay all had gone as planned with only a few causalities on their side. Walker's troops had been taken care of and they were shocked to learn Walker, himself, had been slain. His remaining troops were rounded up and put in a cage that Walker used to house his slaves. Lenore sent more out in search of the angel not knowing how long Dean would last.

**spn**

Someone had released the monsters being held prisoner by Walker. Two females walked over to Benny and Lenore and looked down on the body that was trembling uncontrollably.

"Dean Winchester?" one questioned with surprise, looking at his pinched, pale face.

"You know him?" Benny asked sensing she was a werewolf and wondered if Dean had killed her.

"Yes, my name's Madison, I was bitten by a werewolf and Dean and his brother, Sam, tried to save me. Sam and I...We connected..." she faltered, looking down at Dean in concern. "I killed people and didn't even know it. When I realized I couldn't be saved, I begged Sam to kill me so I wouldn't hurt anyone else. He saved me from a life of misery and suffering." she said her voice hitched and breaking with emotion as she remembered how kind, gentle and caring Sam had been. She had really liked him and their time spend together was unforgettable.

"I know him too." the other female comment, drawing their attention to her.

"How?" Lenore asked studying the young woman closely.

"He's my father, I'm Emma." she whispered staring at Dean not sure how to feel since she didn't have that need to kill him here. "I am an Amazon and to complete my training I was supposed to kill my father and cut off his hands and feet. His brother shot and killed me to save him when Dean couldn't do it."

"Damn, he seems to get around." Benny said a little surprised with the women's stories. "You don't want to kill him now do you?" he asked tensing his body, ready to attack if needed.

"No, I don't know what I feel." she replied frowning and biting her lower lip, just like her father.

"Can you get me some water and rags?" Lenore asked.

"Yes." Madison replied turning to do the errand. "C'mon Emma, you can help me."

They two young women walked away to find the items as Benny and Lenore watched. Neither was sure what Dean's reactions were going to be if he survived this ordeal. What do you say to a daughter who tried to kill you and to a woman who begged to be killed so she wouldn't kill again?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the familiar faces. Can Dean survive being fed the blood? Will they find Cas in time? Thank you for reading and reviews do make my day. NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Noises in the room woke Sam and he realized he was alone in the bed and looked toward the kitchenette to see Amelia moving around.

"Hey." he says getting her attention.

"Hey," she replied, a lack of emotion in her voice. "Just lock up when you leave I'm late."

"For what?" he asked thinking she usually didn't work on Sunday.

"I just think neither of us should get the wrong idea here." she said bluntly, looking flustered as she looked for her keys.

"Okay..." Sam said cautiously, not sure where she was going with this.

"And I know I said a lot of things last night and I know I can't ask you to forget them, but just do." she rushed on trying to get it all out at once.

"Why?" Sam questioned confused now.

"Because I don't need your pity. I don't need you looking at me the way they all...like that." she insinuated pointing at him accusingly.

"Wait you think this is pity? Amelia I'm glad you told me about Don. It helps me understand you and what you are going through."

"How messed up I am? You think I don't know that? You don't have to feel sorry for me Sam?" she insisted in an angrier tone than she meant. She really liked him, but she couldn't deal with the same thing happening here as it did in her hometown. She couldn't take the pity stares and the whispers behind her back when they thought she wasn't looking. It's what drove her from her home to this small town where no one knew her and no one knew her story. She was just the new vet in town and she didn't want that to change.

"I didn't mean it like that." he tried to explain getting frustrated with her thinking the worse and putting words into his mouth.

"Yeah like I said I'm late; so lock up when you leave." she replied before hurrying out the door without looking back. She was going to try and avoid him from now on and hope he took the message to stay away.

Sam lay back and thought about what had just happened. He wasn't sure exactly what went wrong or what he said to elicit that reaction from her. He thought they connected after last night and her opening up to him. No wanting to stay here alone any longer, he got up and found his clothes, dressed and got Dog to head for his own room. He needed a shower and needed to take Dog on a walk, maybe at the park since he was doing better. He wanted to get away from this to let his head clear and look at this logically.

**spn**

Sam found a place to sit under a shade tree so he could think. He liked Amelia and would like to see her again, but wasn't sure she wanted to see him. He was trying to decide whether to go talk to her or let it go and when Dog was better, move on. Sam knew she was hurting just as much as he was and she had no one to lean on or talk to. He knew those feelings all too well. The more he thought on it, the more he wanted to see her again. Finally making a decision, Sam got up and clipped Dog's leash to his collar and headed to the Impala so they could go back to the motel.

Sam stood in front of room 118 as he gathered his courage and knocked. He heard movement inside and Amelia opened the door looking up at him.

"Sam I can't..." she started shaking her head as she looked at him.

"I don't pity you okay. I don't." Sam said quickly before she shut the door and he lost the courage to face her. "You and I...we're a lot of things but we're not to be pitied." he said firmly. "I lost my brother, Dean, a few months ago. It felt like my world imploded and it came raining down on me and I ran. Just like you." he continued finally saying the words. He hoped to get her to understand they were going through the same thing.

"Is that suppose to be a pep talk?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah sort of." Sam shrugged giving her a brief, weak smile.

"It is, so now I pity you..." she said walking away but leaving the door open for him to come in.

"Well that really wasn't the point." Sam tried to explain as he followed her inside.

"Yeah well the bells rung on that one." she replied picking up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, motioning to the couch. She sat down and poured shots into each glass.

"So what now." Sam asked accepting the glass and taking a small sip. He wasn't sure what Amelia was going to say, whether for him to get lost and leave her alone or maybe, just maybe ask him to stay.

"I don't know. Wanna talk about it?" she questioned looking at him cautiously.

"About last night?" Sam asked.

"No, Dean you pervert." she chastised him giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." Sam nodded sitting back on the couch as Amelia turned to face him. "Do you want to talk about Don?"

Amelia didn't say anything as she looked down at her hand holding the glass. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes and tried to hold them in.

"Hey, I'd like that too." he said softly taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

They sat together talking about the persons missing from their lives for hours, crying, laughing, comforting, supporting each other and sharing their grief and loss and pain. They helped one another to see that they could still have a life, a future, hopefully together, after their losses.

Sam and Amelia tried to spend their free time together, taking walks in the park, going to the movies, fixing dinners together, and binge watching old television shows. Their relationship blossomed and moved to the second stage.

**spn**

The weeks that followed found Sam drawing closer to Amelia. They confided in each other and told stories about their past. Sam told her about losing his Mom at an early age and growing up with Dean and how he took care of him. He talked about his hero worship of Dean growing up and how he always looked out for him. He left out anything to do with the family business or supernatural.

She told him about how Don and her first met and how they were sweethearts all through high school. They had gotten married once they both graduated and found jobs. They were thinking about starting a family until Don enlisted and shipped out. Then he never made it back home to her. Sam told her about going to college and his first love and losing her. He went on to talk about road tripping with Dean and how much he missed his crude jokes and sarcastic attitude.

After a couple of months of seeing each other, Sam convinced her they needed to find a house to rent instead of staying there at the motel any longer. He was still going to work as a handy man for them, but he wanted something more stable and permanent. He wanted to be able to say he actually lived in the town. Sam was starting the second chapter of his life with Amelia and he wanted to do it right. They looked until they found a two bedroom house on the outskirts of town that wasn't too far from either of their jobs.

While Amelia worked at her office, Sam scouted thrift stores in his free time for furniture and borrowed Everett's truck to bring the items to the house. It wasn't long before the house was starting to feel like a home for him. He still thought of Dean and still occasionally scanned the papers and internet for cases, but never felt the urge to hunt again. He knew there were others out there to take care of things now. He thought him not hunting wasn't going to make that much of a difference in the big picture. That was his past life, and one he didn't want to return to. This was his life now, one he had dreamed of and he was starting to settle into it and was learning how to be normal, to do what other people his age did. He was making friends and doing normal things and it felt good. He was learning how to live again and accept the life he was making for himself. He felt good; better than he had in a very long time.

**spn**

"What are you thinking?" Amelia asked Sam as they lay together after having sex. He seemed distant and far away from her.

"What? Oh nothing." he replied kissing her forehead.

"It was something, I could tell. Were you thinking of your brother?" she asked softly knowing from the nightmares he had, that would wake her, Sam was still having a hard time dealing with it.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, looking away as the ache inside his chest built again, making it hard to breath. It had been months now since Dean and Cas disappeared and the nightmares had started to lessen but hadn't completely gone away. He still had no idea what happened to them or if they were even still alive. Sam had often thought of using a talking board to see if he could contact the spirit world to see if Dean was there, but he decided against it. That was his past and he wanted to leave it there in the past.

"Want to talk about it?" she encouraged rubbing his arm lovingly. "You know someone told me it helps to talk about problems and get them out in the open and they won't be problems anymore." she said repeating what he had told her when they first starting seeing each other.

"No, I'm good and that someone you're talking about seems pretty smart." Sam teased her, pulling her down for a kiss. "I should get up and get to work. I wanna check on Everett's Dad to see how he's doing." Sam said moving to sit on the side of the bed for a moment before getting up to head for the bathroom to shower.

Amelia lay back and wondered how she could help him. They had clung to each other, both grieving their losses and trying to cope. She didn't think she'd ever find someone else to love, but with Sam it was like they were meant to be together. She saw in him a caring, compassionate, loving man who would do anything for her if she asked. It seemed like life was settling down again for the both of them as they learned how to move forward with their lives.

**spn**

"Hey Sam." Everett called when he saw him out the office door. "Didn't think you were coming in today."

"Wanted to get a head start on checking out the a/c units in the rooms." Sam told him, not really wanting to tell him the real reason he was there. "How's your Dad doing?"

"He's seems to be doing better. The docs think he may be over the worse of it and the cancer hasn't spread anymore, so they're hopeful."

"That's good to hear. Tell him I sent my regards."

"Sure thing Sam." Everett said and started to turn to go back in but stopped. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Sam asked stopping before heading to the maintenance closet.

"Don't get me wrong, you're doing a hell of a job around here fixing things up and all. But I can tell you're smart, really smart, I've found the New York Times crossword puzzles lying around done in ink. So why are you working here? Why not get a job that pays better? One that doesn't require all the physical labor?"

Sam looked down at the ground for a moment as he mulled over his question. He finally looked up at Everett to answer him. "I like the job, it's honest work and I like fixing things. I like helping people and your family are good people who needed a helping hand. It's what I've pretty much done all my life is to help people. I don't need much, so money's not an issue." he tried to answer honestly as he thought of the people he had saved over the years when he hunted.

"I'm glad you decided to help out. It means the world to Dad. He always speaks so highly of you. He hopes to maybe start back to work in another week or so, at least part time."

"It'll be good to see him back. Guess I better get at it." Sam said wanting to end the conversation before questions were asked he couldn't answer. He headed to get his tools so he could get to work and get his mind off of his brother and Cas.

* * *

**A/N: Sam has started making a new life for himself, but it won't last long. Thank you to all who are reading my story. I do like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**

* * *

**Special Note: I'm sure by now you have heard that S15 will be the last season for Supernatural. If not the guys announced it yesterday. It was an emotional time for them as I know it is for all the fans out there, me included. NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The angel had stopped at the river's edge and bend down to wash his face and sipped a cupped hand of water. He sensed the monsters before seeing them and turned to see two step from the trees. They slowly moved toward him and stopped, not attacking like he thought they would.

"Are you the angel?" one asked cautiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Castiel asked.

"The human is hurt and needs your help." the other replied.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned with a frown. "He's hurt? Take me to him." he stated firmly as he moved quickly toward them.

The monsters turned and headed back into the trees, not bothering to see if Castiel was following. They set a quick a pace, but it still took hours before they made it back to the camp.

Castiel looked around at the monsters wandering around doing nothing and wondered why they weren't killing each other. All he had seen in this long forgotten cesspool was the stronger preying on the weak and killing them. He studied the female that was standing outside a shelter and was sure he knew her. Two other females were standing nearby speaking quietly.

"Castiel." Lenore greeted him.

"I know you. You're a vampire that Dean and Sam helped one time, Lenore."

"Yes that's me, please, Dean is bad. He started running a fever a couple hours ago."

"Where is he?"

"Here." she said moving so Castiel could see inside the shelter.

Castiel stepped forward and knelt by Dean who was covered by blankets and shivering. He laid a hand on his forehead for a moment and could feel the internal struggle inside of him. Dean was on fire under his touch and moaned in pain. Not knowing anything else to do, Castiel took his blade and cut his palm, letting the silver/white grace flow from the wound and drip into Dean's mouth. He watched Dean cough weakly, but swallow the small amount of grace. Castiel could feel his hand healing and looked down at his friend, his family hoping he had done the right thing. He wasn't sure what would happen now as the two forces collided inside of Dean.

"What happened to him?" Castiel asked.

"Walker, a vampire, and Dean were fighting." Lenore started. "Dean was holding his own for a while but before anyone could help, Walker had him on the ground and fed him his blood before I could take his head off to stop him."

"He's going through the change, but it hasn't finished and taken hold of him yet." Benny added.

"I'm hoping my grace will counteract that and keep him human."

"How will we know?"

"We won't. We'll have to wait until he's conscious and see how he's doing. I will stay with him."

"C'mon Lenore, let's go check the camp out. Some of these monsters are going to be at a loss of what to do if they're not going to be fighting." Benny suggested. He didn't see the need for all of them to stay with Dean and there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"You are right, I need to speak to them and tell them there's another way to live here beside fighting and killing each other." Lenore agreed. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Cas said sitting down beside Dean. He looked up at the two young women he had seen standing outside move to look into the lean to.

"How is Dean?" Madison asked as she looked at Dean's trembling body.

"The same I guess. He is strong, he can beat this." Cas said more for his benefit than hers. He hoped what he was saying would come true. "Do you know him?" he asked wondering if Dean had killed her on one of his hunts.

"I know both brothers, Sam I guess better than Dean." she said blushing slightly. "When I was bitten by a werewolf, I had no idea I was killing people. I couldn't live with myself and I begged Sam to kill me. It was devastating for him to do it, but he did." she said sadly.

"Do you know him too?" he asked Emma.

"You could say that, he's my father." she replied.

"Dean's your father?" Cas said in shock. He had never heard Dean mention anything about having a daughter.

"Well I knew him all of thirty minutes before Sam killed me. But I don't blame him. I was there to kill Dean. I couldn't stop the primal need to do it. It was ingrained in me from the time I was born." she tried to explain. "I'm an Amazon and that's what the females do to take their rightful place in our clan. Dean could have killed me, but he didn't. I really think he wanted to save me." she said softly as her mind wandered back to that time.

"Can we sit with you for awhile?" Madison asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Yes, I don't mind." Cas said watching the two females as they sat on the ground on either side of Dean.

Madison wiped his feverish brow with a damp cloth and Emma held his hand when it started to spasm and jerk.

Castiel could sense they both cared about Dean's wellbeing. He moved to stand just outside since it was a bit crowded in the shelter. He took in his surroundings now that he could truly look and saw Lenore with a group of monsters standing around her listening to her talk. They stood in small groups and mumbled among themselves, but none seemed eager to fight. He found this unusual and was going to question Lenore about it.

**spn**

Dean felt like he was on fire on the inside. He tossed and jerked as the foreign blood worked its way through his body. He was delirious and tried to scream, but it only came out in a hoarse, raspy sound. He ached all over and thought he was burning up with fever, his body felt cold. Sweat poured down his face and his tee shirt was soaked. All his senses were hyper sensitive to everything around him. Noises were too loud, the touch of the blankets were unbearable on his raw nerves, his vision was out of focus and his eyes felt strained, strange smells assaulted his nose making him want to puke and it was like he could taste every molecule in the air. All this happening at once had overloaded his mind until it shut down and he was catatonic. Dean knew nothing of what was going on around him. His soul was losing its lustrous glow as blackness tried to take it over.

Time stood still as Dean sensed the new substance being introduced into his body. It latched onto his soul and gave it the strength and energy needed to fight back the darkness. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and his mind wouldn't work to pull him out of this trance like state. The process was slow as the aches and pains seemed to be leaving his body. A cool rag was wiped across his face, making him groan with the touch. His breathing was less stressed and his pounding heart was starting to slow to a steady beat. He had experienced a similar situation when Sam was soulless and let a vampire turn him, but this was different in some way. The pain was amplified by the two foreign substances fighting within changing and remaking him.

**spn**

Lenore tried to organize the survivors, no matter what type of monster they were, and bring some peace to the land. She found most of her nest and got them working on making the camp livable. Some monsters didn't stay and were allowed to leave to make their own way. She instructed her group to only kill if they had to. There was too much violence in this world already and she didn't want to cause more.

Madison, Emma and Benny took turns staying with Dean as he struggled to survive. Madison had asked for his bloody clothes so she could at least try to wash them. Castiel removed his jacket and outer shirt deciding it wouldn't hurt. He had cleaned what he could of Walker's blood from his body. Castiel did not leave his side during this time. He gave him another dose of his grace and hoped that would turn the tables and give him the strength to fight and wake up. He could feel the inner turmoil going on inside of him but knew there was nothing else he could do to help.

One the fourth day Dean opened his eyes and looked around. Madison saw his movements and motioned to Castiel.

"Dean, how are you feeling?" he asked kneeling by his friend's side.

"Cas..." he finally got out in a hoarse, weak voice.

"Yes Dean, Lenore's people found me and brought me here."

"Walker..."

"You took care of him Chief." Benny replied looking down into his face. "Lit him up like the Fourth of July."

"Here, drink this." Madison said raising his head and placing a cup of water to his lips.

"Don't try to get up yet, your body's still adjusting." Cas told him when he tried to push up to a sitting position. "You need to rest some more and then we'll talk."

Dean nodded already feeling himself being pulled back under into the abyss.

"How is he?" Lenore asked when she heard Dean had woke up.

"Weak, but I think he's going to be okay." Castiel told her.

"Good to hear. If it wasn't for him we would never have had the courage and strength to defeat Walker. He would have enslaved us all. He saved us from that, he's a hero."

"That's what he does." Cas mumbled knowing Dean would not call himself a hero, but in other people's eyes that was what he was.

**spn**

The sun was high in the hazy sky when Dean stepped from the lean to and looked out around the camp. He was surprised to see monsters working together and no fighting. He still felt weak, but thought it was from lack of food over the past couple of days since he had woken. Two women moved toward him, one carrying his clothes and one carrying a plate.

"Hello Dean." Madison said as they stopped at him. "I washed your clothes as best I could."

"Thanks." he replied searching his memories for who she was. He knew her face and it hit, she had been turned into a werewolf by her neighbor and she had asked Sam to kill her.

"We brought you some food." Emma said holding out the plate to him.

"You don't want to kill me do you?" Dean asked cautiously as he gazed at his daughter.

"No, here there is no need or desire for that." she replied.

"I'm sorry how things turned out for you." he said sadly remembering that day in the motel when she came to him. The need to protect her came out even when she wanted to kill him.

"If your brother hadn't killed me, I would have killed you and I really didn't want to, but I couldn't fight what I was."

"Why don't you sit and eat, you need to build your strength back up." Madison suggested feeling the awkwardness between father and daughter.

"Alright." he said moving to a tree stump that was brought in for a seat and sitting down. The smell of the food made his stomach growl and he quickly started to devour it. "Where's Cas?"

"He is talking to Benny and Lenore." Madison answered.

Dean looked around the camp and stopped on the three over near another lean to and stared at them as he heard their words in his head. He cocked his head and listened intently and realized he could pick up sounds from everywhere in the camp. Not sure how he was doing it, Dean got up and sat his plate down and walked toward the three.

"Dean..." Cas started when he saw his friend coming their way. "Good to see you on your feet."

"Yeah, Chief, you had us worried." Benny added studying him closely and checking out his body language.

"What happened to me?" he asked point blank glaring at each one daring them to lie.

"You fought with Walker." Lenore told him since no one else would speak.

"I remember facing off with him, we fought and things get fuzzy after that." Dean relayed wiping a hand down his face. He looked around when noises around him seemed so loud and hurt his ears. He winced in pain for a moment and shook it off. "Something else happened to me, tell me."

Lenore looked at Benny and Cas not wanting to tell Dean what happened but knew he needed to know. "He fed you his blood." she said softly.

"Sonova..." Dean spat as he turned his back on the others knowing the ramification of what that meant. He had dealt with enough new vampires to understand now why he felt so off.

"The good news is I think we stopped it from progressing to the point it takes you over and you're no longer human." Cas told him. "I have checked and your soul is still alive."

Dean looked back at Cas with a frown, not understanding the meaning of his words. What did they do? He knew of no cure, except the one Samuel Campbell, his grandfather had, but that took the blood of the one who turned you. He could tell something was going on with him, but he didn't feel the need for blood. Maybe it was because he was here in this place, so he wondered what was going to happen if he returned to his world.

"So Chief, you ready to get outta this place?" Benny asked.

"Cas, can I pass through the portal?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know, but I think so."

"So how far is this place?" he asked Benny.

"It may take a while to get there. But it depends on what's between us and its location. There are still monsters out there and that includes Leviathan."

"Great, that's comforting news." Dean said not keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. "Guess we better get started then. We've got a long hike ahead of us. C'mon Cas let's get ready to head out."

"Dean..." Cas started but was stopped by Dean.

"You're coming to Cas." he stated in a strong, stern voice that had more power behind it than it should.

"Of course Dean." Cas said knowing it was no use arguing with him when he was like this, but he felt something had changed within him.

"Well now that this is settled, we should get ready to leave." Benny said trying to break the tension.

"I have one thing to do first." Dean said looking around until he spotted who he wanted.

**spn**

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Dean asked stopping at Madison and Emma.

"Sure." she replied.

"I'm going to see if Lenore wants me to do anything." Madison commented, nodding her head to Dean before walking away.

"So..." Dean started looking down at his feet not really sure what to say to his daughter. "We're going to be heading out soon."

"I figured that." she answered.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asked looking up into her face. "Maybe you can cross over too."

"No, I belong here." she told him. "Here there's no urges or desires to kill people. We are all on the same level here and I've made some nice friends." she said looking over at Madison. "You should go, you don't belong here...Dad."

Dean glanced up and gave her a brief smile, knowing she was right. He had no idea what she would turn into if she went back. He didn't want the blood of innocent lives on his hands or hers. For all he knew she might be used liked her mother, find a mate, get pregnant, and produce another Amazon for the clan.

"You take care Dad and tell Sam I don't hold it against him for killing me. I know he was trying to protect you."

"I'll tell him. You take care of yourself kid." Dean said pulling her into a hug and blinking away the tears. He didn't want to let go, she was a part of him and he wished he could get to know her better. "Stay with Lenore and Madison, they'll take care of you."

"Oh, I can take care of myself." she giggled. "Must have got that from you."

"Dean, you ready?" Benny called to him.

"Be right there." he replied. "Guess this is it...I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Me too, now go on, I think he's getting impatient."

Dean kissed her forehead before stepping from her and walking away. He passed by Madison and stopped long enough to whisper, "Take care of her for me."

"I will." Madison nodded giving him a brief smile. "You take care of yourself Dean."

"I will. Good-bye." he said in a final farewell not looking back because he didn't know if he could leave his daughter if he did.

After thanking Lenore for her help, the three travelers headed out with only one goal left, to find the portal home.

* * *

**A/N: Now that Dean is better their final search is starting. The story will be merging in another chapter, but things will not go like canon. Thank you for any guests who left reviews and thank you silent readers, I hope you enjoy my creation. Reviews are nice. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

One day bled into another as the three mismatched travelers made their way across Purgatory. None of them kept track of time knowing it meant nothing here. They stopped so Dean could catch a few hours of sleep or to find something for him to eat and then continued onward into the unknown.

Battles were fought along the way, but they were getting fewer and farther between. Dean wondered if it was because of Lenore and her desire to live in peace. He wondered if word was getting around about her camp and others were going to join it. His thoughts drifted to his daughter and couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning her here in this place. He knew she was strong and could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. Dean knew if she stayed with Lenore, she'd have a better chance of surviving here and let that console him. He had to believe she would be okay and would take care of herself.

Months had passed and Dean was starting to have his doubts about the portal. Maybe it was just a rumor and not real. They could be making this journey toward nothing and wasting their time. What if this was his life now, stuck in this place until he died or was killed by a monster? Maybe he should have stayed with his daughter and made a life here. Each time he slept, dreams of his brother fighting alone in their world invaded his mind and he'd wake in a cold sweat. Dean knew he had to find out for sure if there was a portal or not. He owed it to his brother to exhaust all options to try and get back to him.

**spn**

"Do you feel it?" Benny asked one day after hiking for hours.

"Feel what?" Dean asked stopping to catch his breath and look around.

"I can feel it too." Cas said looking toward a mountain in front of them. "It's on the mountain."

Dean frowned as he gazed toward the mountain ahead of them, letting his senses free. After a moment, he picked up the vibration of something in the air. It was there and his heart sped up with excitement. They had found it, he was going home.

"Let's hike as far as we can before it gets dark." Dean said feeling revived and eager. He set off at a fast pace, keeping the mountain in front of him.

"We won't be able to get there until tomorrow." Benny commented but Dean wasn't listening.

"We should keep up." Cas said hurrying to catch up with Dean. He mulled over how to tell him he wasn't going with him. If this was a human portal, then he couldn't cross anyway, but after what he unleashed on the world, Cas knew he needed to pay his penitence for that.

Dean didn't stop until it is too dark to see and knew they can't go any further. They found a place to set up camp and start a small fire. Cas and Benny watch over Dean as he slept, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You're not coming are you?" Benny asked out of the blue.

Cas startled at first and looked to Dean to be sure he was sleeping before answering. "No, but I knew he wouldn't leave me, so I had to make the journey. I need to atone for my sins, but I don't think I could pass through the portal anyway. I am an angel even if I possess a human body."

"So you don't think Dean will have any problems after what happened?"

"He is still human, thought changed in some ways."

"What will you do?"

"Make my way back to Lenore's camp. Try to help if I can." Cas replied. "What about you? You don't have any ill intent toward Dean do you?"

"No, nothing like that. He's my ride out of here, I owe him for that." Benny answered.

They both fell silent waiting for the sun to rise and the last leg of their journey to begin.

**spn**

"Well I guess we should do this." Dean said standing by the dying fire looking at Benny. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Chief." he said.

Dean took his knife and sliced across his arm above the wrist, watching blood seep from the wound. He handed the knife to Benny who did the same. After they clasped their arms together, Dean recited the spell.

"_Conjuncti sumus, unum sumus._"

Suddenly Benny began to glow a reddish color and Dean grunted as his soul was drawn into his arm. He could see him moving under his skin and gritted his teeth together as his body accepted it. After a few long breaths, he looked up at Cas and nodded he was ready. They set out toward the mountain, letting the vibrations from the portal lead them. The way was rocky and uneven, but Dean never slowed his pace, his site set and his goal ahead of him.

It was still hours before they reached the mountain and Dean gazed up at a swirling, mass of energy part way up the cliff. He knew that was it.

"We're almost there Cas. C'mon." Dean cried as he headed for the cliff.

"I can't Dean." Cas told him stopping at the base. "I can't go."

"Whatta ya mean? It's right there we need to get out of here." Dean demanded when suddenly two balls of fire raced toward them landing below. Two Leviathans stepped from the dust and smoke and started their way.

"Go Dean!" Cas yelled at him. "I must atone for what I did. Save yourself."

"No Cas!" he cried out as Cas pushed him toward the cliff and headed down to fact the Leviathan alone.

He began to climb until he was almost to the portal, but stopped and looked back at Cas fighting. Before he could get a clear view, the portal lit up and suddenly he was pulled into it and out of Purgatory.

**spn**

The couple was woke by the bright lights and loud boom behind their tent. They rushed out and looked toward the dying light when suddenly a dirty, scary man broke through the trees, armed with an odd looking weapon. They stared in fright at him.

"Where am I?" Dean growled out as he glared at them.

"Hundred Mile Wilderness." the man said pushing his wife behind him not sure what to make of the disheveled stranger.

"What state?"

"Maine."

"Which way to the highway?"

They both pointed off toward the right, praying this crazy man wouldn't kill them. He was dirty, his clothes were ragged, he was clutching a weapon and he had an insane look in his eyes.

Dean glanced around quickly and grabbed a backpack by the tent and ran the way they pointed. He didn't stop until he came out at the trailhead and looked around knowing he needed to find a ride and hopefully a truck stop. He started walking down the road until he found the parking lot and chose an older, late motel Chevy too hot wire. Once he found a truck stop, he was going to ditch the car and hitchhike to Louisiana and find Benny's body so he could get rid of his soul. He knew they offered showers and no questions asked considering his appearance. It took him an hour to get to a main road and followed the signs to the interstate.

"I know..." he growled as the soul moved restlessly under his skin causing discomfort and pain. "You'll have to hold on for a little longer."

He was in luck; he spotted signs for a truck stop thirty miles ahead. He was going to leave the car there and try to get a ride with a trucker heading south. He turned on the radio to a news station trying to find out what date it was so he'd know how long he'd been gone. Dean was shocked when he heard the date and realized he had been stuck in Purgatory for over a year. He wondered what had happened in his absence and if his brother was safe. It felt so wrong to be in a car driving. It was like he was out of sync with this world and was trying to catch up.

**spn**

Dean climbed out of the pickup truck and thanked the elderly man for the ride. He grabbed his pack from the back and headed for the dirt driveway with a rusted, broken mailbox with the name LaFitte on it. He followed Benny's directions to a field with an apple tree in the middle of it. After pacing off the number of steps, he stopped and pulled a foldout shovel from his pack.

"This better be you, you sonovabitch." Dean growled as he begins to dig. It took him a while to uncover the first bone and knelt down raking the dirt from the rest until he could make out the skeleton. Dean got out of the hole and pushed up his sleeve before taking out his knife. "Hold on you bastard." he complained as he cut his arm allowing the reddish liquid and blood to spread over bones. Dean says the spell, "_Anima corpori. Fuerit corpus totem resurgent_," and stumbled back trying to keep his balance. He looks around when a voice speaks to him from behind.

"What the hell took you so long?" Benny asked popping his neck and stretching his shoulders.

"You're welcome." Dean replied sarcastically. "Everything working?"

"Good enough. So what now?" Benny asked looking to Dean who was still holding the knife.

"What we talked about I guess." he said picking up his pack and stowing the knife.

"How are you feeling? Any urges to drink a little blood?" he questioned eyeing Dean.

"No, not really." Dean said looking up at him. "You know it's different being back after all this time. It'll take some getting used to, but I'm good."

"Then this is good bye."

"Keep your nose clean Benny, you hear me?" Dean said sternly. "Here's my number if you need anything call me." He handed Benny a scrap of paper with his cell number on it and watched him stuff it into a jacket pocket.

"We made it brother; I can't believe it." Benny exclaims grabbing Dean in a hug.

"You and me both." Dean agreed hugging him back. "Remember what I said."

"I know, don't worry, I'm in no hurry to head back to that place." he assured him.

They walked to the end of the road together. Dean turned left and Benny turned right, both going their separate ways for now. He had picked up a cell phone and tried calling Sam, but all his numbers were disconnected. Dean was heading for town to see if he could find a library and do some research and try to find him. He was going to start where they were last together, at the headquarters of Dick Roman and try to find any clues of where he headed. Bobby's place was gone, the Roadhouse was gone, most of the hunters he knew were gone, so he wasn't sure where Sam might decide to go. He also needed to find a ride since Sam had his Baby.

**spn**

The library was small but at least it had computers that he could use. Dean dropped into a chair in front of one and logged on to the internet. He began to search old newspapers and articles trying to find out what had been going on since he had been gone. After several hours of turning up nothing useful, Dean got an idea. He searched message boards for LARPing hoping to find an old friend out there that might be able to help. It took a while, but he finally found some photos of one of the games and found Charlie in a couple of them. He sent out emails hoping to get in touch with her and gave his cell number. Deciding that was all he could do for the moment with his limited resources, he began to scan sites for strange and unusual deaths, disappearances, anything that might be a case for him. After printing out some articles and deciding he had sat there long enough, Dean got up and headed out. He was going to check on an old storage locker belonging to their Dad and see if there was anything useful he could use. He needed to arm himself if he was going to hunt again.

* * *

**A/N: Dean and Benny are back and now the hunt begins for his little brother. What will he think when he finds him? Thank you for reading and it would make my day if you left a review. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was almost dark and Dean glanced around to be sure he wouldn't be seen as he picked the lock on the storage locker and pulled the door up. Once he found the light, he closed it back and looked around at the shelves of forgotten memories. After disarming the traps John had set, Dean moved deeper into the unit to the back where several filing cabinets lined one wall. He found the hidden key and unlocked them to see what he could find. In the last drawer of the first one he found an envelope taped to the back that had some money in it. Dean quickly pocketed it without counting, knowing that could wait. He took his pack and added several knifes, another hand gun and ammo, lock pick kit and a couple of old spell books.

He stopped his search when he ran across some photos of his family before their Mom had died. Dean looked at each one, rubbing a finger over his mother's face, before adding them to his pack. He checked out the desk drawers and found some change and a few waded up dollar bills. He rummaged some more and found receipts for another storage facility across town and decided to check it out. As he was resetting the traps and locking the unit up, his cell buzzed alerting him to a call.

"Hello." he answered.

"Dean Winchester, what's happening bitches?" Charlie chimed out happily.

"Hey Charlie, glad you got my message."

"Well it wasn't too hard to read your cryptic post."

"I need your help."

"It's not another Dick Roman thing is it?" she asked cautiously.

"No, no nothing like that. I need you to help me find Sam."

"You lost your brother?" she questioned in surprise.

"Not really lost, long story. Where are you? I'll come to you." he said grabbing a scrap of paper and writing down the address Charlie gave him. "I'll be heading your way. Thanks Charlie." He hung up his cell and headed out of the storage unit wanting to check out the other one he had found.

**spn**

It was dark and Dean kept to the shadows as he snuck through the storage facility looking for the right one. He finally found it in the very back and at an end row. Once he checked for cameras, he picked the lock and slipped inside. He found a light switch and flipped it on so he could see. His brows crunched together as he moved deeper into the unit looking at curse boxes sitting on the metal shelves lining one wall. He never knew his Dad had this unit or that he kept things like this. Knowing better than to open any of the boxes, he went to the desk and started looking through the drawers for anything he could use. Not finding anything there, he sat down and jimmied the two drawer filing cabinet open and checked its contents. He found an envelope containing credit cards, but they had expired and a number of fake ids with his father's face on them. In the bottom drawer was small lock box that he broke into and found some cash to add to his growing collection. Not seeing anything else useful, he snuck out and locked it back.

He was heading for the exit when some tarp covered cars caught his attention. Thinking it was worth a shot to check them out; Dean unfastened the tarp on the first car and found a corvette that would be much too flashy for him. He moved to the next and found an older model Dodge Charger that could use some TLC, but if it ran it was worth taking. After getting the door opened, he popped the hood to look at the engine thinking it was in good shape. He pulled wires from under the dash and tapped two together hearing the engine turn over but not start. He tried again and the engine sputtered and coughed, but started and he twisted the wires together. He wasn't going to get far without putting some gas in it and getting a license plate, but at least it ran. Dean put it in gear and gave it a little gas to ease out of the facility and quickly disappear into the night.

A gas station was fairly easy to find and he was in luck they had some cars sitting out back and he quickly stole a tag off one and put it on the Charger. Now that he was set, he headed out toward the interstate to meet up with Charlie. He figured no one would miss the car for a while but planned on ditching it after seeing if Charlie could do her magic and find his brother. He had a fourteen hour drive ahead of him so he settled back and let the car eat up the road. He was only going to stop for gas and grab junk food, not wanting to waste any time.

**spn**

It was midmorning when Dean pulled into an apartment complex and found a place to park. He dug out his cell and dialed Charlie's number, listening to it ring.

"It's your dime." Charlie greeted him after the fifth ring.

"Hey Charlie, are you home?" he asked looking up at the apartment building.

"I am how close are you?"

"At the front door. I'll be right up." he said with a chuckle and hung up. He got out of the car and grabbed his pack before heading for the stairs that would take him to the second floor and her apartment. He barely knocked and the door was flung open by Charlie who grabbed him in a tight hug.

"It's been too long, how have you been?" she asked giving him a once over and noticing he seemed different. "C'mon in, I've got some coffee made."

"Man that sounds good." Dean sighed not able to get enough of the strong, bitter brew since he had gotten back. He followed her into her small apartment, glancing around the place before moving to the small kitchen and sitting at the bar. He watched her pour two cups and sit some pastries on a plate before joining him.

"So, what's the scoop? Why aren't you and Sam together?" she asked looking expectantly at him for an answer.

"Cliff notes, ganked Dick Roman and got zapped to Purgatory. Just found my way out, need to find Sam and get back in the game."

"Whoa! That's a mouth full. So Sam wasn't pulled in with you?"

"No, he was standing on the other side of the room. I've tried his numbers but they've all been disconnected and thought you could let your fingers do the walking over the key board and find him for me."

"I'll see what I can do, but it may take a while. I know your brother and he probably covered his tracks so he can't be found."

"I'm pretty sure he did. But maybe you can look for my car, '67 Impala, there's probably not a lot of them around."

"Good idea." she said. "I'll get right on it after we finish our coffee. You want to hang around?"

"If you don't mind, I might sack out on your couch for a few hours. I drove all night to get here."

"Be my guest." she said popping the last bite of her pastry into her mouth and licking her fingers. "I'll put together some algorithms to start searching." She got up and washed her hands before going to her desk and laptop.

Dean finished his coffee and moved to her couch stretching out and letting the steady tapping of the computer keys lull him to sleep. His sleep was light since he was still not used to being back yet. All his senses were on hyper alert so he would know if there was any danger around him. After his time in Purgatory, he learned quickly that you never let your guard down and never to relax because it could get you killed. His dreams took him back to Purgatory and fights he had, but what hurt the most was leaving Cas behind. He could still see his face as he pulled away from him and went to fight the Leviathan that showed up. He jerked and twitched in his sleep until he woke himself up with a gasp.

"Hey you okay?" Charlie asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine, bathroom?" Dean grunted knowing there would be no more sleep right now.

"Beside the bedroom." she replied as she continued to work on her laptop.

Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it, before looking into the mirror at his reflection. He was not the same person that got sucked into Purgatory over a year ago. Huffing out a hard sigh, dried his face and relieved himself before going back into the other room. It seemed the longer he stayed here, the smaller the place became. It was like the walls were closing in on him.

"Look, you've got my cell number; when you find something call me. I'm going to head out." Dean told her as he reached for his jacket.

"You sure you don't wanna stay? I can order a pizza or something?"

"No, that's fine, thanks for the help Charlie."

"Any time dude, you know I love you right?" she asked as she gave him a hug.

"I know." he said retuning her hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll call as soon as I find something." she assured him getting a nod as he headed out the door.

**spn**

Dean drew in a shaky breath once he was out in the open letting the tension and unrest flow out of him. He wiped his face with a trembling hand before heading to the car. He needed to swap tags again if he was going to continue driving it and wanted to get that done before a cop pulled him over. He decided to find a long term parking lot and swap his tag with someone else's for the time being until he could find a car of his own. Dean wanted his Baby back, but that would have to wait.

Two hours later, he was on the road with a new tag and heading west to check out some mysterious deaths a state over. He was too restless to sit around and wait for Charlie to contact him and knew hunting would take his mind off his brother. Dean just knew Sam was alive; he knew as soon as he came back. He was out there somewhere waiting for him and he wasn't giving up until he found him.

**spn**

The town was like so many others he had visited over the years while hunting and fell back into the routine as if he had never left. He found a copy shop and made up some fake ids before heading to a bar since it was too late to check with the locals about the deaths.

Dean pushed the door to the bar open and stepped into the room, pausing to let his eyes adjust to the dim lightening. He scanned the customers as he made his way to the bar and took a seat at the end with his back against the wall. No one seemed to pay him any mind as he ordered a beer from the bartender. He checked out the crowd again and frowned as snatches of conversation made it to his ears. Being this far away, he shouldn't have been able to hear the waitress asking the table in the very back if they wanted another round or the guy telling his buddy about his shitty boss.

He perked up when someone mentioned the recent deaths and zeroed in on the table. A young guy was talking to two friends his age and he said, '_I heard all the blood was drained from their bodies,_' he told them. One of the others replied, '_No way! Dude you think a vampire is in town?_' _'Come on Kyle, that's stupid, it's just someone's twisted torture. Have the cops got any leads?' 'I don't think so; they're not sure what to think. At least that's what I heard.' _That was enough for Dean. If what they said was true, then there was a vamp taking out the townspeople. He tuned out all the other talking and kept listening to them but they started talking about girls. He pulled himself from his trance and glanced at the ones near him to see if they noticed, but didn't see a problem. He finished his beer and tossed some money on the bar before getting up to leave. He needed to find a place to stay and find out all he could about the victims before another one else was killed. It felt wrong to be doing this alone and not have Sam for backup, but knew he could handle it. His differences were going to make hunting that much easier for him and he was looking forward to getting back into the business.

* * *

**A/N: Dean's getting back in the game and searching for Sam. Thank you for reading. Reviews are nice. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The body lying on the morgue table was of young woman. Dean studied her pale features for a moment before examining the body. He found the puncture wounds on her arms thinking it was a large bore needle and her life's blood had been drained from her body. He didn't see any other signs of injury and looked up as the medical examiner strolled in.

"Get everything you need Agent Slate?" he asked.

"Was there a tox screen done?"

"Ummm, yes. She had Rohypnol in her system along with a heavy sedative."

"Date rape drug?"

"Yep, but she was not assaulted. I'm thinking it was used to subdue her so she could be drained of her blood."

"Thanks doc, could I get a copy of the autopsy reports on the victims?"

"Sure thing, hope you catch this bastard before he kills someone else." he commented picking up the files and going to the copier.

Dean waited patiently as he copied the reports and headed out to check out the dump sights for the bodies. He hoped to maybe find something that might lead him to whoever was killing and draining them. He drove across town to the park where the last victim had been found and parked to check it out. The body had been found off a walking path by an early morning runner.

As Dean neared the area, his spidery senses went off letting him know he was not alone. He moved silently through the trees toward the crunch of leaves ahead of him. As he listened closely he could hear the heart beat of the person and knew it wasn't the vampire.

"Who are you?" he asked holding his gun on the person.

"Damn, where did you come from?" the man asked turning around slowly and staring at the gun being held on him. He looked up into the dark face and said, "Dean Winchester?" in a surprised voice.

"Who's asking?" Dean growled thinking he knew this person but couldn't place them.

"It's Mackey; I worked a few hunts with your Dad. We met a few times over the years." Mackey replied. "Word got around that you were dead and your brother fell off the map."

"Mackey, yeah you helped Dad track down that Rakshasa and ghoul years ago." Dean said un-cocking his gun and putting it away. "Guess you can't believe everything you hear. You here hunting too?"

"Yeah, saw the news and was nearby so I thought I'd see what I could find out."

"Pretty sure it's a vampire or nest."

"Yeah, my thoughts. Since we're both here why don't we pool our resources and work the case?"

"Fine by me. You find anything interesting here?"

"Not a thing. Guess this is just a body dump. I'm thinking they're kidnapping the victims and taking them somewhere to drain them and then get rid of the bodies elsewhere to throw the locals off their scent."

"Where was the body found?"

"Over this way." he said leading Dean closer to the walking trail.

Dean stopped and drew in a deep breath as his nostrils flared. There was a scent here that was out of place. He was sure it had to be the vampire. As a surge of adrenaline raced through this body, the anticipation of the hunt thrilled him. He toned it down so not to alarm Mackey.

"Where you staying?"

"Motel Six out on the edge of town."

"Okay, let's head back there and I'll get a room and we'll compare notes, see if we can find where they're hold up."

"You think we'll need to call in any other hunters to help?"

"I think I can handle it." Dean said with confidence. "You haven't heard anything about my brother Sam have you? Have you run across him hunting?"

"No, like I said you both disappeared over a year ago and no one that I know knew anything about it. What happened."

"We got separated and I had to fight my way back. Been looking for him for a while."

"I'll keep an ear out and if I head anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks, guess we should go." he said heading back toward the cars.

Mackey stood there a moment and looked at Dean's departing back thinking there was something different about him. It had been years since he had seen him, but that wasn't it, there was something else that he couldn't pinpoint. He hurried after him thinking he'd watch his back for now. They got in their respected cars and Dean followed Mackey back to the motel.

**spn**

"Okay what do we know?" Dean asked as he looked over the pages of research spread out on the table.

"Well, they don't seem to care that the bodies are found, but it does seem they keep them somewhere for a while before getting rid of them."

"They'd want isolation and privacy. Maybe someplace on the outskirts of the town..." Dean said pulling out a map of the town and laying it on the table. He started marking abduction sites and dump sites with a red pen and stepped back to study it. His mind was spinning as he worked out different scenarios before looking at the map again with a different perspective. "I think I know where we need to look." Dean said. "You ready to take out some vampires tonight?"

"Don't you want to check it out during the day first?" Mackey asked. "Just to be on the safe side."

"The sooner we take them out the better." Dean said looking at the map one more time to memorize the area he wanted to check out. "So you coming or not?"

"Let me get my weapons." Mackey replied knowing he couldn't let Dean go out there alone even if he thought it was a bad idea. He grabbed his bag and got in the Charger as Dean cranked her up.

Dean headed to the area mapped out in his head to begin their search. The first three places were a bust, but on the fourth they hit pay dirt. Dean smelled them before seeing them and caught the scent of the one who had dumped the last victim. He parked the car out of sight and got out to go to the trunk to arm up.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Mackey asked when he saw the weapon Dean pulled out of a bag.

"Souvenir." he shrugged figuring the less he knew the better. He hefted the blade he brought back from Purgatory, it seeming fitting to send the vampires there.

**spn**

They made their way toward the old farm house as two guys stepped from the front door and stood talking on the porch. Dean signaled he'd take one and Mackey the other. Dean made a wounded cry getting their attention and moving them from the porch. They crept toward the noise and before either knew what happened, Dean was behind them lopping one vampire's head off and Mackey shot the other with dead man's blood to slow him down so he could take his head off. Dean nodded his head and turned to move for the front door. Mackey followed behind him wondering how Dean was able to move that fast.

The house seemed empty as Dean stepped into the foyer, but he knew it wasn't. He heard them moving around on the second floor and headed for the stairs. The blood was pumping rapidly through his veins and his whole concentration was on taking out the monsters. He stepped onto the landing and looked down the hall seeing doors down one side. One door open and a female stepped out. Before she could alert the others, Dean was on her and took her out before Mackey was even up the stairs.

He moved down to the next room and rushed into it, surprising two more vampires. With a mighty swing and twirl of his body, he put them both down and was heading for the last room, wanting to finish this. Two vampires attacked at the same time trying to take him down. He knocked one backwards and over the railing and grabbed the other around the throat and squeezed hard ripping his throat out. The last one was trying to get away and Dean ran down the stairs to capture him before he got out the door. He swung him around throwing him into the wall hard enough to make a hole in the dry wall. With a horrible crunch, he broke his neck and used the blade to remove the head.

Mackey looked on in shock as Dean took out the nest without breaking a sweat. He had never seen anyone one man move as quickly and be as destructive at he was. He moved down the stairs, looking on as Dean stood over the last kill staring down at the vampire before looking up at Mackey.

"There's a couple of victims in the basement." he said heading for the kitchen where the door to the basement was.

"How do you know?" he asked, not getting an answer from Dean. He followed him to the door and looked down as Dean helped one victim up the stairs to Mackey and went down for the other one.

Mackey took the young guy and moved him into the kitchen and waited on Dean to come back up. The guy was weak and barely conscious from blood loss. Once Dean carried the young woman upstairs, they headed back to the Charger to take them to the hospital and drop them off.

"So I'm gonna head out." Dean told Mackey once he got back to the motel.

"You don't wanna get a room for the night and rest?"

"No, I need to keep moving." he said giving him a wave. "Nice hunting with you."

Mackey watched Dean drive away, his head full of questions that didn't get answered. He headed to his room to get some sleep and was going to head out later that day. He wasn't going to be the last hunter that Dean worked with over the next few months as he continued looking for his brother. None would forget those hunts and the way Dean tracked and took out the monsters. They barely did anything but clean up after him and he'd disappear before any questions could be asked. Dean didn't work with the same hunter more than once and kept under the radar the rest of the time. He still got regular reports from Charlie with updates, but no trace of his brother yet. This did not discourage him from continuing his search. Dean knew he would find his brother one day soon. He was not giving up on him.

* * *

**A/N: Dean is finding the side effects from the vampire blood are working to his advantage and maybe enjoying the hunts a little too much. He's going to find Sam in the next chapter but things won't go as you think. Reviews are great. NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A loud ringing had Dean rolling over and searching for his phone. He finally scooping it up from the nightstand and answered. "This better be good." he growled.

"I found him." Charlie said excitedly.

Dean was instantly awake and sat up in bed. "Where?"

"Well all I can tell you is the Impala is in Kermit, Texas. So unless he sold it I would say he's there too." she told him.

"Thanks Charlie, I never doubted you." Dean praised her. "You're my hero."

"Later bitches. Tell Sam hello for me."

"Bye Charlie." Dean said ending the call and getting up to pack. He wanted to get on the road and find his brother. Once he was in the car, he pulled a map out to see where Kermit, Texas was and the best route to take to get there. He needed to fill up and grab some food for the road before picking up the interstate to head east toward Texas. The traffic was light and the weather clear, so Dean had no trouble making good time toward his destination. He pulled into the small town just before noon.

**spn**

His first thought was to check the motels for his Baby, thinking Sam wouldn't be too far away. He drove through the parking lots of three motels without any luck. His next thought was checking out the restaurants in town since it was getting close to lunch. He cruised the streets and after twenty minutes spotted a black car parked at a diner and went to investigate. He smiled widely when he saw it was his Baby. He pulled into a parking spot and looked toward the diner to see s shaggy haired guy sitting in a booth by the window. He started to get out of the car but stopped when a young woman Sam's age walked over to join him. He watched them kiss and sit close together talking quietly and laughing. Dean frowned and zeroed in on them listening closely.

"_How has your day been so far?" Amelia asked Sam._

"_Slow, I've about finished with all the repairs at the motel. I may have to get another part time job to keep me busy." Sam replied with a chuckle. "How 'bout you? What's your day been like?"_

"_It was busy this morning, but this afternoon is quiet. I may close up early. Want to treat ourselves and catch a movie later? Maybe eat out?"_

"_That sounds nice. Let me get the check and I'll meet you back at the house in a couple of hours then." _

Something inside Dean stirred as he watched them finish their meal, pay and head for the parking lot. Dean slipped down in his car and watched Sam walk the woman to a SUV and kiss her again before letting her drive away. He headed for the Impala and got in. Dean cranked up his car and waited as Sam pulled out of the parking lot and followed him. Sam drove across town and pulled into a driveway of a house and parked. Dean pulled down the block, turned around and parked on the street where he could see the house. It was a small, one story wooden house with a white picket fence around the yard and flower beds along the front of the house. He watched Sam go inside and a few minutes later come out with a dog on a leash. Sam never paid any attention to the Charger parked nearby and began to jog down the street. Dean watched him go wondering what happened to him. Was this his life now? Did he not hunt anymore? He had so many questions he wanted answered, but didn't want to confront his brother yet. He sat in the car and waited for him to come back, sweaty and hot from his run. Dean could smell him as he stopped to check the mail before going inside. An hour later a SUV pulled in beside the Impala and the woman got out, heading for the front door. She unlocked it and went inside. He saw them through a window as they met and began taking off each others clothes as they disappeared from sight, he assumed going to a bedroom. He sat in the car trying to make sense of it all, and not knowing what he should do. It didn't seem like his brother was missing him at all. They came out of the house later and got in the Impala and drove away. He knew they were going to a movie and out to eat so they would be gone for a while. He got out and headed around to the back of the house.

Dean stepped onto the deck and unlocked the backdoor, stepping into the cool house. He was met by a low growl as the dog stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking at him. Dean stepped toward him and growled back, "Get in your bed!" he commanded. Dog backed a couple of steps back and looked at Dean for a moment before whining and hurrying to his bed. "That's more like it." Dean commented seeing a treat bag on the counter and getting one out to toss to the dog. He walked into the living room and looked around. There were pictures of Sam and the woman on a bookcase and sitting on the mantel. He picked one up and looked at it more closely for a moment before absently sitting it back down. He picked up the mail and looked at it seeing her name was Amelia Richardson and saw Sam also got mail here. He stacked it together and put it back down.

Dean saw a laptop on a table by the couch and opened it up. When it came up, a picture of Sam, Amelia and the dog filled the screen. He checked the icons but saw nothing unusual so he went online to see what Sam looked at. He found nothing in the browser history that showed he even looked for hunts. All he found were How To articles on fixing things like a/c units, fridges, garbage disposals and hot water heaters. He shut it in disgust.

He walked toward the back of the house and found two bedrooms and a bathroom. He checked under the bed, in the closets, dressers, but didn't find any weapons of any kind anywhere. There wasn't anything here that would even hint at Sam still hunting. He headed back to the kitchen giving the dog a final glance before leaving.

**spn**

Sam opened the door to the house and let Amelia in first only to be attacked by Dog. He was whining and crying and dancing around his legs like something was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied, kneeling down and rubbing Dog. "Hey fellow what's wrong?" he asked thinking he seemed spooked or scared of something.

"I'm going to grab a shower and get ready for bed."

"Alright, I need to walk him and see if I can calm him down." Sam told her heading into the kitchen for the leash. He reached down to clip it to Dog's collar, but he backed away and ran for his bed. "What is wrong with you?" Sam looked around the house as an eerie feeling came over him. He looked around the kitchen and noticed the dog treats were not where they were usually kept and the top was off. He moved into the living room and noticed there was a picture put in the wrong place and when he glanced down at the mail, he saw it had been stacked together and not separated like he left it.

Sam hurried into the bedroom looking around and opened his closet seeing things were slightly out of place, not how he kept his things. He started opening his dresser drawers and could tell they had been gone through. This was very confusing since it didn't look like anything was taken. They didn't keep much money in the house and Amelia didn't have expensive jewelry and all their furniture was used. Thinking of his laptop, Sam ran from the bedroom and saw it still sitting on the table. Curious he opened it up and saw it was still online and knew he didn't leave it like that and Amelia had her own laptop she used not his. Sam didn't know what to think about what he had found and wondered who would have broken into their home. He decided not to mention this to Amelia since nothing was taken and he didn't want to frighten her.

**spn**

Dean went back to one of the motels he found and got a room for a couple of days. He was going to keep an eye on Sam before deciding what to do. His mood was anything but good after all this time worrying and wondering if he was even still alive and to find him living a normal life rubbed him the wrong way. He tried to sleep that night but only tossed and turned as his soul seemed to darken with his mood. He finally gave up and decided to get a shower and go hunt something to eat. He found a diner that opened early and went in ordering a large breakfast since he was feeling the need for the calories. He got a coffee to go and headed back to the motel to decide what he was going to do. Luckily he saw Sam and the dog before he turned around and ducked behind the vending machine as Sam moved down the walkway toward the office of the motel.

He was carrying a tool bag and whistling softly under his breath. Dean held his breath and froze, only his eyes following his brother and glared at the dog as it turned to look at him, but he didn't make a sound. When he was passed and out of sight, Dean headed for his room and quickly let himself inside. It figures he would pick the one motel it looked like his brother worked at to stay. He went to the window and cracked the curtain enough to see out waiting to see where his brother went. Once the coast seemed clear, Dean grabbed his bag and decided to switch motels so he wouldn't have to worry about running into him. He made it to the car and pulled out as Sam came around the side of the building, looking his way but not registering who was in the Charger as it pulled out into the street.

After making his escape, Dean pulled into a parking lot down below the motel so he could watch for his brother. He went across to the gas station and used the restroom and grabbed a drink, taking his time walking back to the car. It was close to noon when the Impala pulled out of the parking lot and sped away, faster than normal and Dean quickly cranked his car and followed. He saw Sam pull into the parking lot for the town park and get out with the dog running toward the entrance. Not sure what was going on, Dean got out and followed behind them. He could hear him calling out for Amelia.

"Amelia? Amelia this isn't funny." Sam called looking at his cell at the text from her telling him to hurry to the park she needed to see him. "Amelia!" he called again crossing the bridge in the park as panic begins to set in. Dog barked and ran off and Sam followed, not seeing Dean behind him.

"Happy birthday!" Amelia cried out when Sam stopped short and just stared at her. She had a blanket spread out on the ground and a picnic lunch for them, along with a birthday cake.

"What is this?" he asked in surprise as he took in the scene.

"Haven't you ever seen a birthday party before?" she questioned pulling him closer. "I got you a cake so we could celebrate."

"It wasn't something that was big for me growing up. I learned to not think about it so it didn't mean that much to me and I wasn't disappointed and sad." Sam told her unsure how to feel since he'd never really had a birthday celebration, except to maybe get fast food as a birthday treat when he was young. He leaned down and kissed her as he blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"I love you Sam Winchester." Amelia said returning his kiss and then pulling him toward the blanket.

"I love you too and want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's like we both get to start new chapters in our lives together. We can leave our past behind us and enjoy right now. None of it matters anymore, I think I was meant to hit Dog and meet you. It's like fate threw us together. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect birthday sweetheart." Sam leaned toward Amelia, pulling her close so he could kiss her passionately.

Neither saw the man watching them from the trees or knew that he heard what was being said. A force slowly started to encircle his soul, blocking out the light and goodness and feelings. He became emotionless inside and his heart grew cold. This was better than a broken heart and the hurt from the words Sam had spoken. He studied his brother, thinking he didn't know this person. Not wanting to stay any longer, he turned on his heels and headed back toward the parking lot feeling no need to let himself be known. He didn't have feelings for his brother anymore; the darkness was slowly devouring the light changing him inside.

**spn**

Sam looked around when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had that prickling sensation of being watched. He hadn't felt like this in a long time and it unnerved him, especially after realizing someone had gone through their home. He caught the glimpse of a shadow moving away down the path, but didn't get a good enough look to recognize who it was. He stepped that way but stopped when spoken to.

"Is something wrong?" Amelia asked when she saw Sam's frown and looked toward where he was looking.

"No, it's nothing." he said dismissing it as him being paranoid and sat down beside her to enjoy the picnic and the time with her. He pushed his fears aside and forgot them never knowing how close he was to his brother. Sam made a mental list to add an extra lock to both doors that would be hard to pick.

Dean knew there wasn't any reason to hang around this town any longer and decided he would leave and find another hunt. He was better alone and didn't need his brother to slow him down. He pushed the ache and broken heart and memories all to the back of his mind to be forgotten so it wouldn't hurt so badly. He looked longingly at the Impala, but knew he couldn't take it without arousing suspicions and ran a hand lovingly over her top before going to his car and getting in. "Bye Baby..." he mumbled before pulling out and heading out of town to begin a life alone without his brother by his side.

* * *

**A/N: First contact didn't go as planned. Will Sam realize Dean was there? Will they get back together? Reviews make my day. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Changes are coming for Sam and some surprised information. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Just a note, you have to remember that this Dean is not like the canon one when he came back from Purgatory. He's been fed vampire blood which is changing him, but not making him a true vampire. There are side effects of the blood. He doesn't see his brother the same as the darkness in him starts to come out more. I do like reviews. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sam and Amelia were finishing up dinner and clearing the table when the phone rung and she answered it.

"Hello." she said and listened to the voice on the other end. "Yes this is Amelia Richardson...What...Are you sure...Yes...Yes...Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at Sam shook up and unsure what to say. Amelia was shocked at what she had just been told and was at a loss for words. She forgot Sam was there until he spoke to her.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Sam asked seeing her pale and the haunted look in her eyes.

"That was the military, Don's alive and he's coming home." she whispered as she dropped into the chair nearby, not able to stand anymore.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath, not sure what to say. He didn't know what to do, whether to comfort her and be happy for her or be unhappy for them. He had no idea what this meant for them, because legally she was still married. He knew he loved her and was sure she loved him, but where did that leave Don? He was her high school sweetheart and husband and he was sure she still had feelings for him. Not knowing what else to do, he stacked the dishes and took them to the sink to start washing them. He knew they would have to talk, but right now was not the time, it was too soon. His chest tightened with the ache as what he thought was going to be his life crumbled in front of him.

"I'm going to take a shower and turn in early." Amelia mumbled walking away and not looking at Sam.

He watched her head for the bathroom and close the door behind her and knew she was lost in the news that Don was alive. Sam wondered if he should pack up and stay at the motel for a few days to let Amelia come to terms with everything. Was this it for them? Was he going to end up back out there on the road again alone and not knowing what to do? Maybe he wasn't meant to have a happy ending with someone he loved. His thoughts drifted to Jessica, his first true love and how that ended and shook himself to escape the heartache and pain of what happened. He finished the dishes and went to the bedroom to get some clean clothes thinking he'd spend the night on the couch to give Amelia some space. Maybe in the morning both of them could think clearer and talk.

Amelia came out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom seeing the bed was empty of the warm body that had helped to chase her demons away. She paused in the doorway and looked to the living room seeing Sam sitting on the couch watching television. She looked at him and thought of all the good times and sad times they had shared since meeting and wondered what she should do. She loved two men and she was going to have to make a decision that would hurt one of them. With tear filled eyes, Amelia crawled into bed and buried her face into the pillow so her sobs wouldn't be heard in the other room.

**spn**

The next day dawned dark and cloudy with rain in the air. It seemed to match the mood of the two in the house as a new day didn't help with the matter at hand. Sam was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Amelia came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready for work.

"I fixed some eggs and toast." he said dividing the eggs between two plates. He sat orange juice on the bar and placed the two plates on the place mats.

"Not really hungry." she replied stiffly, pouring a cup of coffee and sipping on it.

"You need to eat something." Sam stated, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"I'll get something later, I need to head in, early appointments today." she told him looking around for her keys and bag.

"Amelia, you know we need to talk about this." Sam said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Not now Sam, maybe later." she said pulling away from his touch and heading out the door.

Sam watched her leave and looked at the two plates before taking one and dumping it in the dog's bowl. Dog quickly began to woof it down enjoying the treat. He looked at the other plate thinking he wasn't hungry either, but knew he needed to eat. He had a full day at the motel today and he needed the calories. Sam dropped to the barstool and began to eat, not tasting anything and doing it automatically. After cleaning up the kitchen and taking Dog for a quick walk, he grabbed his jacket to head to the motel. He hoped the work would help take his mind off of what was going on right now in his life.

**spn**

It was four days before they finally talked and Sam didn't think it went very well. Amelia had downed several strong drinks and was almost too drunk to discuss the issues. Seeing they weren't getting anywhere, Sam decided to leave for awhile and drown his sorrows in a couple of beers at the local bar. He cranked the Impala and stared back at the house that was the only home he ever really knew, except Bobby's, but that was more of a stopping place to rest, heal, research or find their next hunt. He knew Bobby thought of him and Dean as his adopted sons, but it didn't have the same feeling as this house did. He had help pick it out, was paying rent, and helped furnish it with things he picked out. There were personal items that made it feel like a home. With a sigh, Sam backed the car out and headed for the bar across town.

He was glad the parking lot was only half full since he didn't really want to socialize with anyone tonight. He parked and got out heading inside and to the bar for a beer.

"Evening Sam, beer?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah thanks, Clay." Sam nodded as he watched him put a napkin down and set a bottle of beer on it. He took a long swallow before setting it down and worrying with the label as he thought about what was happening in his life. He never noticed the man that sat down beside him until he spoke.

"You must be Sam." the man asked when he recognized Sam.

Sam startled for a moment wondering who this stranger was until he continued.

"I'm Don, Amelia's husband." he said sipping on his beer.

Sam froze and swallowed hard when the realization hit him. His body tensed as he prepared for what he thought was going to be a fight.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you. I just wanted to see you and talk to you." Don told him. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't blame Amelia for moving on, she thought I was dead, hell I thought I was dead for a while. All I'm asking is to let her make the decision and whatever she decides that you will accept it, be it me or you. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah." Sam choked out and cleared his throat so he could talk. "I can do that."

"That's all I'm asking." he said before getting up and leaving. "Here I think he needs another." Don told the bartender dropping a folded bill on the bar.

Sam watched him go and let out the breath he was holding as he slumped forward with relief. He wondered if Don would show up and what he would do when he learned about him and now he knew. Sam was glad he didn't want to fight, because he didn't think that would have ended well. He sipped on his beer thinking he needed something stronger. "Clay could I get a shot of Jack?"

"Sure thing Sam, coming right up." he replied sitting a glass in front of Sam and pouring a shot of whiskey into it. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks." Sam sighed picking up the glass and downing it in one swallow. He winced as it burned all the way down, wondering if he needed another. Before he could ask, a male voice spoke behind him.

"Sam Winchester?" the voice questioned.

Sam turned around and looked at the guy, sizing him up. He was positive he knew him and was also sure he was a hunter, but couldn't place him. He didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"You don't remember me? Mackey, it has been awhile."

"Wait, you worked with my Dad didn't you?" Sam asked when the name brought back memories of the past.

"Yeah, I did some hunts with him long time ago. I hunted with your brother a few months ago. He was asking about you." he said taking a seat beside Sam when he didn't object.

It took a second for what he said to sink in and he jerked his head toward him. "Wait...What?...You've seen Dean?"

"Yeah did a case with him, vamps." he whispered so no one would hear.

"Let's get a table." Sam suggested looking for one that was away from the others in the bar. He took his beer and headed for a table near the back.

Mackey followed him to a table in the corner and took a seat.

"Where did you see him?" Sam asked with interest.

"Let me see, it was in Missouri. We both caught the same case and decided to work together, but I gotta say, he didn't need my help. You should've seen him take out that nest. He did leave one for me, but he took out the other five by himself. Afterwards when we were talking, I got the feeling he preferred to hunt alone."

"Have you seen him since?" Sam asked eagerly.

"No, I think he was looking for you from what he said. Said you two got separated and he wasn't sure where you were. I told him I'd keep an eye out for you. Should I try to call him?"

"No!" Sam said quickly. "Can I have the number, I'll call him myself."

"Sure." Mackey said. He searched around in his pockets until coming up with a scrap of paper and handing it to Sam.

Sam sat back and thought about the few times a couple of months ago when he thought he was being watched and wondered if it could have been Dean. But he didn't understand why he wouldn't come to him and let him know he was alive. This had him worried for his brother and why he would be acting like that.

"Did something happen to Dean while he was gone? There was something...Different I can't put into words...But it was there." Mackey asked.

"I don't know. Have you heard anything else about him?"

"Yeah a couple of other hunters worked with him and got the same vibe. He was a great hunter back before he disappeared, but he's one hell of a hunter now. I've never seen anything like him. It's like he knows what they're going to do before doing it. And strong too. He nearly ripped one vamp's head clean off with his bare hands. It's like he's super human."

"Look here's my number, if you hear anything else about Dean let me know." Sam said getting up to leave.

"Sure Sam, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my brother." Sam said with confidence. "I think he might need my help."

"Good to see you and I'll call if I hear anything."

"Thanks. Oh Mackey what was Dean driving?" Sam asked pausing before leaving.

"An older Dodge Charger, a little beat up but ran pretty good. I think it was silver or bluish."

"Okay." he nodded as he hurried from the bar. He couldn't believe Dean would have left without taking her with him, even if it meant stealing the car. This news threw a whole new light on things. He didn't know where Dean had been all this time, but something must have happened to him to change him from what Mackey said. He needed to find him and hopefully Cas too. There wouldn't be any choosing now, Dean was family and Sam knew he couldn't stay knowing his brother was out there hunting on his own with no backup. Plus from what Mackey said was changed in some way that he didn't understand. It didn't sound good and nothing like how Dean would act; he was sure of that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam pulled up to the house and got out hurrying inside. He went into the bedroom and grabbed his bags and started packing all his clothes. He was just finishing up with his bathroom things when Amelia walked in looking at the bags as Sam grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge.

"What's going on?" she asked looking from the bags to Sam, confused by what she was seeing.

"I'm leaving." Sam said deciding not to mention he had seen Don.

"Why? I though we were going to talk about it, work this out between us. Have you changed your mind?"

"Something's come up and I need to go." he said not sure he wanted to tell her about Dean either.

"Did you see Don?" she asked seeing guilt on Sam's face knowing he had. "Did he threaten you?"

"No, nothing like that. I think my brother may be alive." he said picking up his bags and looking to Amelia deciding to tell her. "You need space and time to figure out what you want to do. You don't need me hanging around making it harder on you."

"And...What if I choose you?" she asked quietly.

"Good bye Amelia." he said not giving her an answer because he didn't know himself. "Stay Dog." he told the dog when he started to follow. He whined but stayed by Amelia's side.

Sam headed out to the Impala and threw his bags in the back not looking back as he drove away. It was already dark and Sam started working out a plan in his head. He was heading back toward Lawrence and was trying to think of anyone that could help him find Dean. A red headed computer hacker came to mind and he was going to see if he could find her first thing in the morning and see if she would help. It had been a couple of years since he had seen Charlie, but she had made a lasting impression on him. She was like the kid sister he never had. With that much decided, Sam headed for the interstate and headed east.

**spn**

Dean wiped his blade on the dead body of the werewolf and huffed in satisfaction. He rolled the body down into a ditch and threw some branches over it to hide it. He had been tracking the werewolf for weeks and finally caught him in the mountains of Colorado. He picked up his pack and headed back toward his ride. He had traded his Charger in for a late model Chevy truck, four wheel drive so he could get into places cars wouldn't go. He had put a short cover on the back so he'd have space for weapons, tools, to sleep and anything thing else he needed.

After this hunt, he was going to take a couple of down days to rest and recoup and then find another hunt. Ever since he left Sam, he had been hunting almost nonstop. Dean kept to himself and rarely dealt with other hunters anymore. It was easier for him to work alone since he didn't want to explain his new found abilities. He didn't think about Sam anymore, deciding he had made his choice, whether he liked it or not. The stirring inside of him grew stronger as his mood darkened and he pushed away the thoughts. It took him forty minutes to hike back to the truck and head back to civilization and find the nearest bar. He needed a few stiff drinks or maybe the whole bottle with the way he was feeling.

**spn**

The bar was rough looking and had a number of motorcycles parked in front, but Dean didn't care. He stopped at the door to do a quick once over before strolling in and making his way to the bar. None in there were a threat to him so he dismissed them. He took a seat at the end of the bar with his back to the wall and waited for the bartender to head his way.

"What's your pleasure handsome?" a sultry, decent looking woman asked him giving him a once over and liking what she saw.

"Jack and beer." he answered, checking her out, but one sniff told him she wasn't for him. He smiled at her but ignored her flirting and waited for his drinks.

"Here you go, if you need _anything_ else let me know." she told him arching her brows and giving him a look of she was game if he was.

"Wanna leave the bottle?" he told her before she could put it away.

"It's your poison." she said sitting the whiskey bottle at his elbow. "I'll check on you later."

Dean nodded and picked up the shot glass looking at the amber liquid and quickly gulped it down in one long swallow. He felt the burn down to his stomach, but didn't feel any effects of the whiskey. It seemed having vampire traits allowed him to drink large amounts of booze and not get drunk which kind of sucked when you wanted to get wasted. He poured another shot and sipped this one slowly before chasing it with the beer. He kept his eyes roaming over the room, watching for any signs of danger from any of the loud, drunk patrons. After drinking several more shots, he tossed some bills on the bar and sipped the last of his beer before getting up thinking it would be quieter to grab a six pack and get a room for the night. He headed for the door only to be bumped into by one of the bikers.

"Watch it jerk." the drunken biker growled at him just itching for a fight.

"Don't even think about it buddy, it won't end well for you." Dean told him in a serious, cold voice that would have stopped the guy if he wasn't drunk.

The drunk took a swing at Dean who in a split second caught the fist and squeezed hard making the biker crumble to his knees, crying out in pain. He shook his finger at the others as they started to get up and snapped his wrist before letting him go and walking away. None bothered to follow him as they helped their buddy up off the floor.

Dean got in his truck and drove away deciding to head for another town before finding a motel to stop at. He didn't want to have to worry about any repercussions from the bikers for their friend. He drove several more hours before stopping at a motel that looked clean and reasonable. He got a single room on the bottom floor and parked in front of it. He sat there a few minutes before finally getting out and grabbing his bag and going inside the room.

Dean grabbed some sleep clothes and headed into the bathroom for a hot shower and hopefully some sleep. He turned on the heat and moved to start the water before stripping out of his clothes and adjusting the temp of the water. Dean sighed as he stepped under the hot spray, letting it beat on his head, neck and then back. He stretched his shoulders and let the water ease some of the stiffness and tension from them. It didn't take him long to shampoo his hair and soap down his body and rinse off.

It felt good to stand under the hot spray, washing away the last few days of the hunt. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off before stepping from the tub. After putting on his briefs and sleep pants, he looked in the mirror deciding there was no reason to shave and opted not to. He towel dried his hair and finished his bathroom routine before heading into the other room and turning down the bed. He sat on the edge for a moment deciding whether to turn on the television for the noise or leave it off. Deciding noise would be better than silence, he found the remote to turn it on. After finding an old movie and turning down the volume, he crawled under the covers and watched the movie until he fell asleep.

**spn**

Sam found a motel for the night and walked wearily across the road to a diner to get takeout. He was too tired to deal with eating in and took the food back to his room. He made it partway through his food before moving to the bed and collapsing on it, not bothering changing clothes. He at least kicked off his boots and pulled a blanket over his leaden body before falling asleep. He had driven longer than he should, but Sam wanted to get started on hunting for Dean. He was going to grab a few hours of sleep and start searching the internet for any cases that might interest Dean and try to find Charlie to get her to help.

His mind filled with images of that day, the last time he had seen Dean and jerked in his sleep when Dean disappeared. That total sense of loss and hopelessness filled him again and he cried out waking himself up breathing hard. Sam lay there for a moment trying to get his emotions back under control before laying back down and trying to go back to sleep. He tried to block out those feelings he had stuffed away so long ago and rolled to his side, hugging his spare pillow to him, wishing it was the warm body that had shared his bed for nearly two years. All that was gone now and he needed to let it go. What he had was great and his dream came true, but that was gone now and he didn't think he would get it back.

Exhaustion overtook him and he slept hard and long, not knowing morning had come and gone. Sam rolled over and stared bleary eyed at the clock on the nightstand and wiped his eyes to look again. It read 12:34 and knew it wasn't nighttime from the light streaming through the curtained window. He fell back on the pillow and wiped at his face trying to wake up. He couldn't believe he had slept that long without waking up. Thinking a shower might wake him up; he pulled his still tired body from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He turned on the heat and began stripping out of his clothes before turning on the water and adjusting it. Sam stepped under the cool spray, shivering as he let it run over his body.

He still tried to keep in shape by running and going to a gym in Kermit, but he felt weak and out of shape for what he was walking back into. Hunting was a skill that you didn't forget, but you could get rusty if you didn't stay in the game. After he was awake, Sam warmed the water up and shampooed and soaped his body down before rinsing off. He stood under the warm spray to take the chill out of his body before turning the water off and grabbing a towel to dry off. He towel dried his long hair and wrapped the towel around his hips before stepping from the bathroom to find him some clean clothes.

He decided to head to the office and pay for another night so he would have time to do some research and get some more rest. After digging out his wallet, Sam headed to the office to pay for another day and was going to go back across the road to the diner for some lunch and dinner. He figured he could use the microwave to heat the meal for dinner and not have to go back out until he was ready to leave.

**spn**

Sam flipped from one website to another searching for any signs of Charlie. He tried the last name she used but didn't find anything, so he tried looking at Comic Cons and role playing sites. It took him nearly an hour before finding a photo of her at one of the LARPing games. He sent out emails hoping one would get to her and she'd call him. With that done, he started looking for hunts that might attract his brother's attention and after a couple of hours decided he had had enough and needed a break. Sam looked around the room for a moment before getting up and grabbing his jacket wanting a drink. He knew there was a bar he passed not far from the motel and decided it would do.

He pulled into the parking lot and found an empty spot. It was still early for the regular crowd so when Sam stepped into the dimly lit bar, there weren't many who turned to look at him before returning to their drinks.

He stepped to the bar and ordered a beer as he took as stool at the bar. He could see in the large mirror behind the bartender and watched the patrons behind him. A couple caught his eyes and he watched them without being obvious thinking they were hunters. He sipped his beer and kept an eye on them trying to decide if he should approach them and ask if they'd seen Dean.

The two hunters finished their drinks and talk and got up to leave. They headed for the door and Sam quickly got up to follow them outside.

"Excuse me." Sam called to them before they got too far away.

"Yeah?" one asked stopping and looking back at Sam suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you'd seen a friend of mine, Dean Winchester? He's in the same business as you guys." Sam said trying to be vague and not seem threatening, but to let them know he knew they were hunters.

"Sorry, don't know the name." the guy said turning to leave not giving Sam much thought.

Sam's shoulders sagged in disappointment, but knew better than to anger the hunters. He didn't need the trouble they could cause and let them leave without asking anything else. It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders once again and it was almost more than he could bear. But the one thing that kept him going was his brother was out there and he needed to find him.

* * *

**A/N: A reader requested another chapter so I am posting early, enjoy. Sam is searching for Dean and Dean is hunting. Who will find who first? Thank you for reading and thank you to any guests who left reviews. Reviews would make my day. NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The darkness in Dean really shows in this chapter so don't hate me. The brothers meet face to face. Thank you for taking the journey with me and thank you Clowns or Midgets for being my sounding board when I had my doubts. Reviews make my day. Enjoy...NC**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Sam was almost asleep when his cell started ringing waking him up. He rolled over and snagged it from the nightstand to answer.

"H'llo." Sam grumbled still trying to wake up.

"Sam Winchester! This is a surprise!" Charlie said happily.

"Hey Charlie, thanks for getting in touch with me." Sam said shaking his body to be more alert.

"Did Dean find you?" she asked innocently.

"Dean, you've seen him?" Sam asked excitedly as he sat up in bed.

"Yes about six months back, he came by but didn't stay long. Then I did talk to him, oh three or four months back. He was trying to find you. Boy you were a hard person to locate. Finally found the Impala and passed the info on to Dean."

"So it was him..." Sam mumbled to himself. "Look Charlie, I'm trying to find Dean, think you can help?" he asked cautiously.

"What's going on between you two dude? Seems both of you want to find each other, but neither of you seem to be having much success." Charlie questioned. "Is there something I need know?"

"Not really, we just can't seem to be able to connect. I need to find him Charlie, it's important." Sam pleaded.

"Well, I do have a cell number for him..."

"Can I have it please Charlie?" Sam asked eagerness in his voice.

"You didn't let me finish Sam." she said impatiently. "I tried it a few weeks ago and it's been disconnected. Guess he got another one."

"Damnit!" Sam hissed. "Charlie is there anything you can do to help me?"

"I'll do my best and will get back to you. Later bitches." she answered, disconnecting the call.

Sam lay back down and huffed in disappointment. He was sure now that Dean had been in Kermit around his birthday, but he still didn't know why he wouldn't contact him. It didn't make sense to him and with what Mackey had said had him worried. He rolled over and tried to shut his mind down so he could sleep knowing he needed the rest.

**spn**

Since the Roadhouse burned to the ground and Ellen had not rebuilt it, hunters had found other bars to meet at, drink, go over hunts, clean their weapons and just chill. Dean walked into one and nodded to a few hunters that he knew. He didn't offer to join them as he headed to the end of the bar and took a stool. It had been months now since he had found Sam and left him. He tried to keep his mind off of him and focused on hunting. There were times like now that he wished he were back in Purgatory again. It was a hell hole, but there was something about it that made it pure, uncomplicated, and right. It was kill or be killed most of the time, but still if felt more like home than his own world did.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked slapping a napkin down in front of him.

"Jack and beer." Dean grunted pulling a couple of bills from his pocket and tossing them on the bar.

The bartender poured a shot and reached down to grab a beer, popping the top before sitting it on the napkin. He grabbed the money and dropped change beside the drinks before moving down the bar to serve another customer.

Dean let out a slow breath before picking up the shot and tossing it back, feeling the slow burn as it hit his stomach. He reached for the beer and sipped on it, eyeing the crowd tonight. His body tensed as someone made his way toward him and stopped.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked in a deep, unfriendly voice.

"You're Dean Winchester aren't you?" he asked ignoring the glare Dean gave him.

"Who wants to know?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Name's Dutch, been hunting for awhile now. Thought you might wanna know, some guy's been asking around about you."

"Get a name?" Dean asked as he frowned wondering if it was another hunter trying to find him.

"Nope, just wanted to give you a heads up. Last I heard he was somewhere near Sioux Falls." he shrugged. "Gotta watch each other's backs right?"

"Thanks." Dean replied, dismissing him as he sipped his beer. The mention of that town brought back too many memories, some good, and some bad. He finished his beer and pushed up from the stool to head out. Looked like he was making a trip to Sioux Falls to see if he could find this person and stop him looking for him.

**spn**

Dean looked around the familiar town as he drove through it and seeing places he knew from before. As far as he knew Jody was still the sheriff here and he might pay her a visit after he dealt with whoever was looking for him. It was getting dark so he decided to get a room for the night. He drove by a couple of places but didn't like the looks of them and headed to another on the outskirts of town. Dean pulled into the parking lot and up to the sign marked office. He got out and went inside to get a room.

When Dean pulled around the building to find his room, he slammed on the brakes when his headlights revealed a black Impala parked at the end of the building. He sat there for a moment wondering if this was just a random Impala and a coincidence. He couldn't see the license plate from where he was to know for sure it was Baby. He let the truck roll down to the end and parked beside the Impala and got out. After looking around to be sure no one was around, Dean pulled a thin, metal bar out and popped the lock on the passenger door. He opened the door and looked inside seeing a ratty cardboard box sticking out from under the seat. Once he pulled it out and saw the cassette tapes in the box, he knew this was his Baby. Dean locked her back and looked at the room she was parked in front of.

**spn**

Sam dried his body and wrapped a towel around his hips, securing it before wiping the steam from the mirror. He looked at his reflection deciding he could go another day before having to shave. He ran his fingers through his long damp hair before sighing and opening the door to step into the other room.

"Why are you looking for me?" a familiar, deep male voice asked from the shadows where he was sitting in a chair.

"Holy crap!" Sam cried out lunging for his bag and a weapon to find it had been moved out of his reach. He stared wide eyed as his eyes adjusted to the light that was turned on. "Dean?" he gasped as he tried to slow his racing heart.

"Hello Sam." Dean said flatly and with no emotions. He didn't feel anything for him like he had when he first got out of Purgatory. All he saw was a weakling who would serve no purpose to him since he worked alone now. The only thing that stopped him from killing him was the sliver of his soul that still knew he was his brother, but that was slowly fading away too.

"You scared the shit out of me." he heaved, trying to slow his breathing as he started to step closer, but stopped when he saw the look in his brother's eyes.

"Why are you looking for me?" he asked stiffly and with a hint of anger.

"Can I put some clothes on?" Sam asked feeling uncomfortable standing there naked with only a towel around his hips that he clutched tightly to keep up.

"Yeah, don't need to see your skinny ass." Dean shrugged, not really caring one way or the other. He just wanted to get this confrontation over with and be on his way.

Sam gathered some clothes from his bag and stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it letting what happened sink in. Dean had found him, but it was all wrong. His Dean would have grabbed him in a bear hug, squeezing the breath out of him. This Dean seemed aloof and distance and cold like he was just an acquaintance and not his brother. He laid his clothes on the counter and quickly got dressed, feeling cold and if he was honest, afraid. He knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom and had to go talk to Dean. Squaring his shoulders, he stepped from the room and saw Dean was still sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Were you in Kermit watching me? Did you break into my house?" Sam asked looking at his cold, hard face. He swallowed and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he tried another approach. "Want a water?"

"Again...Why are you looking for me?" Dean asked impatiently, ignoring Sam's questions feeling he didn't need to answer.

Sam got a water out of the mini fridge and took a seat at the table. He sipped some water before looking over at Dean not knowing what to say or how to feel with the way he was treating him. He had never seen him this harsh and distant and down right scary. "What happened to you?" he finally asked.

"Standing too close to an exploding Dick Roman sends your ass straight to Purgatory." Dean replied studying Sam for a moment with cold, calculating eyes.

"Oh my god, you and Cas went to Purgatory?" Sam cried out in disbelief. "And you were there all this time? Where's Cas?" he asked not able to stop himself from looking around when he realized he wasn't there.

"Cas didn't make it." he said quietly as his body stiffened and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Is he...Oh no...Is he dead?" Sam struggled to ask as an ache began to build in his chest just thinking of Cas gone. Their first meeting wasn't all that friendly and it was awhile before they even became friends, but now he was family and had fought whatever fate threw at them there by their side.

"Okay, you found me, why don't you go back to your apple pie life and don't look for me again. You put _all_ that behind you, right Sammy? None of the _past matters _right? Can't have something popping up and spoiling your _'new life'_." Dean said harshly, getting up to go.

"Wait! What's going on with you Dean? I talked to Charlie...I know you came to Kermit and found me didn't you? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?" Sam asked quickly as he stepped to Dean and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Dean looked down at the hand on his arm and clenching his jaw as his nostrils flared in anger and his eyes darkened. "We have nothing to talk about." he growled out but stopped, changing his mind since there was a question he wanted to ask. "Answer **this** for me Sammy...Did you even look for me when I disappeared? Did you **try** to find me?" he asked accusingly pulling his arm roughly from Sam's grasp.

Sam had the decency to look down at the floor, guilt written on his face. "You vanished, Crowley took Kevin, for the first time in my life I was alone, totally alone and I didn't know what to do. I thought you were dead. What was I supposed to do?" he asked raising his voice slightly and throwing out his arms in frustration seeing Dean didn't understand what he went through. "So I freaked out and ran. I stopped hunting. And met someone that I grew to care a lot for." He looked up into Dean's eyes and saw betrayal and hurt and disgust. "I'm sorry Dean; I had no idea that you were still alive..."

"Well now you know. Stop looking for me! Next time I see you, I won't be as forgiving..." Dean growled poking a finger into Sam's chest making him back up with each harder punch until he made Sam stumble backwards onto the bed. "Oh, and I'm taking my Baby back." he said snagging the keys off the dresser and walking out the door.

"Dean please...Dean..." Sam begged not knowing what to say or do. He went to the door and stepped out seeing Dean pulling bags out of a truck and throwing them in the Impala trunk. He took other items and transferred them before closing the tailgate and moving to the Impala.

Dean opened the driver's door, but before he got in, he threw a set of keys toward Sam watching them land at his feet. He dropped into the driver's seat and cranked her up listening to her roar to life, a smile of satisfaction on his face, as it settled in a steady purr. Sam watched Dean roll the window down and toss his Ipod and holder out, watching it sail onto the hood of the truck sliding to a stop. He watched as Dean held his arm out the window and dropped his hoodie to the asphalt near a truck tire like it was a piece of trash. He put the car in gear and backed up, putting it in drive to head out of the parking lot, leaving his brother standing in front of his room tears streaming down his face as he watched his brother drive out of his life.

Sam couldn't stop the hitched sobs that escaped from him feeling all those raw emotions he had locked away come forcibly to the surface. It was happening all over again. He wiped his face on his shirt sleeve. He wasn't sure what to do now. Should he go after him? He had so many questions that were left unanswered. His mind was whirling and he felt disoriented and lightheaded. He slowly reached down and grabbed the keys from the ground and snagged his Ipod and hoodie before going back into his room and slowly closing the door behind him, locking out the rest of the world so no one would see his pain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam buried his head in his pillow to silence the wracking sobs as he let all the emotions out over what had just happened. "Cas I wish you were here..." he prayed choking on a sob. "I don't know what happened to Dean, but something's wrong with him. I could really use your help...He seems lost to me and I don't know if I can take this happening all over again. Please!...Anyone...Help me...I sacrificed everything for you!" he growled hoarsely before coughing hard. "Bring Cas back..." His shoulders shook in his grief until finally he had cried himself out and fell into an exhausted, restless slumber in the motel room, alone once again.

He jerked in his sleep when an image of Cas filled his mind. He could hear him calling, but he's just out of his reach. He jerked awake with Cas's voice still echoing in his mind and looked around the room. It seemed so real. Had he been dreaming or could it have possibility been a vision? He really hadn't had one in a very long time and wondered if all he was going through was triggering something inside of him causing them to start again. He rubbed his temples as the budding headache got worse. Sam eased his head back down on the pillow and tried to relax his troubled mind so he could maybe get some more sleep. He couldn't work out a plan like this and knew it. He hoped when he woke he could think straight and figure out a way to help Dean and Cas.

**spn**

It didn't bother Dean he had wasted money on a motel room he didn't use. He smiled to himself as he listened to his Baby growl when he pressed on the gas. It felt right now, he had his Baby and they were cruising the roads, no worries, no ties, no one holding him back. He hadn't even thought about Sam since leaving him at the motel with his truck. He turned up the radio when he heard one of his favorite songs and drummed his fingers on the wheel and moved his head to the music.

There was always another motel that would suit his needs ahead of him or he could sack out in the car if it came down to it. It wouldn't be the first time and probably not the last. He felt upbeat and renewed now that he had his Baby and had ended it with his brother. He was ready to find a hunt and take out something bad. He was thriving on the violence and the bloodier the better. The small sliver of humanity that still remained was growing smaller as the other forces within him worked on eliminating it.

He drove for another couple of hours before deciding to stop at a motel for some sleep and to look for another hunt. Dean was finding he didn't need as much sleep as before and he still felt energized and ready to go. His food preferences seemed to have changed too. He much preferred his meats rare with blood running and could take or leave any side dishes. He didn't even care for pie anymore, but would still have a slice now and then.

After checking out the room, Dean didn't even bother to change clothes, just kicked off his boots and dropped to the bed to sleep. It came quickly and without dreams. It didn't bother him that he had no dreams anymore, not really thinking anything strange about it. There were a number of things that were changing about him, but he thought it was all for the better. He was a better hunter than he ever was and had taken out every monster that he came across.

**spn**

Waking was hard for Sam as he rolled over and tried to open his swollen, red rimmed eyes. He knew morning was here by the light filtering through the curtains of the room and wiped a hand over his face. He lay there for a moment as the memories of yesterday came back to him, of Dean finding him and then leaving him. He didn't think he had any more tears to shed, but felt the wetness around his eyes and blinked them away.

Sam wasn't sure what to do and only one person came to mind. He made himself get up and pack his bags before heading outside. He stopped in front of the truck and looked at it and down at the keys in his hand. At least Dean left him a ride and he wouldn't have to steal a car, Sam thought moving to the driver's door and unlocking it. He tossed his bags into the passenger seat and got in. After adjusting the seat and mirrors, he cranked it and backed the pickup around to leave, heading for the interstate to head south. The gas gauge read half full so he wouldn't have to stop for a while to fill up. He had no idea which direction Dean went and knew he would stay off the grid now not wanting to be found. Traffic thinned out once he hit the interstate and he fell in behind a couple of truckers going at a good pace.

The truck handled well and he could see why Dean chose it. He noticed a package of jerky in the passenger floor board and looked away before his emotions got the best of him. Sam was going to check out the back when he stopped for gas and see if there was anything useable in there. He had around a six or seven hour drive ahead of him and settled in keeping a safe distance behind the semis. Sam flipped on the radio and lowered the volume as he listened to the music his brother liked. It was going to be a long drive and he just hoped there would be help at the end of the journey.

**spn**

The truck pulled into the driveway of the two story house and stopped. He sat in the truck looking at the house and the front door. He drew in a short breath and stilled his nerves before getting out and heading up the walkway to the door. He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened and Missouri looked up at him.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in." she said in her soft, lyrical voice as she stepped aside to allow Sam entrance. "Go on to the kitchen, I've got water on for hot tea."

Sam nodded and walked through the living room on into the kitchen and dropped into a chair at the table. He watched her busy herself in the kitchen getting cups and saucers out as the kettle started to whistle. She turned off the burner and poured the hot water into a tea pot to steep the tea for a few minutes. She took out a plate and placed some tea cakes on it before sitting it on the table near Sam. She went back to pour tea and brought the cups to the table, sitting one in front of Sam and taking a seat beside him. He still hadn't talked to her as he encircled the cup with his cold hands.

"Sam I'm so sorry..." she said softly laying a hand on his arm.

Sam blinked back the tears as he swallowed hard not trusting his voice to talk yet. He blew across the top of the cup and carefully sipped a little tea, testing it. It had a sweet, tangy taste with the hint of something else that he couldn't place. He knew Missouri mixed her own blends of tea and wondered if she knew he was coming.

"I made the tea cakes today, try one, it's my great-grandmother's recipe." she offered pushing the plate closer to Sam hoping he would take one.

Sam looked at the plate and felt his stomach growl softly since he hadn't really eaten anything since yesterday. He picked up a cookie and took a small bite letting it melt in his mouth and the sweetness exploded on his taste buds. It was really good and he nodded to her, trying to smile.

"When you're ready child, we'll talk." Missouri whispered to him. "Why don't I fix you some soup and then you go lay down and get some rest. You drove all day to get here so you must be tired."

"Thanks Missouri." Sam whispered in a raspy voice. He watched as she got up and went to the fridge to pull a bowl out and get a pot from the dish strainer to heat the soup in. It was about ten minutes and Sam had a bowl of hot soup in front of him with a slice of homemade bread.

His stomach growled louder when he caught a whiff of the soup and took the bread dipping it in and taking a bite. The first bite seemed to awaken his appetite and he picked up the spoon to begin eating the soup. It tasted so good and after the last spoon full, he used the last of the bread to clean the bowl. He drank the last of his tea before sitting back and suddenly burped out loud. He covered his mouth and mumbled 'excuse me'.

"Alright, now that you've got some food in you, why don't you get your things and go on upstairs to the bedroom you always use." she told him. "The bed's ready for you."

"Alright." he nodded getting up slowly and shuffling from the room. His body felt weighted down and almost too heavy to carry, but he headed to the truck for his bags before going on upstairs to the bedroom they always used. He dropped his bags off and headed across to the bathroom first. Once he was done, he went back into the bedroom and took off his boots and jeans before climbing into the soft bed and sinking into the mattress. Sam worked on calming his mind and relaxing his body so he could drift off to sleep. He knew tomorrow he would have to talk to Missouri and see if she might be able to help. With that last thought, he let sleep pull him under.

**spn**

It was the wee hours of the morning, too early to be getting up, when the vision hit him. He was standing in the darkness and heard his name being called. Sam spun around looking for its source but couldn't see anything.

"Hello!" he called. "Anyone there?"

"Sam!..." a male voice echoed around him causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

"Where are you?" Sam called stepping cautiously through the darkness trying to feel his way. He squinted and willed himself to see through the blackness, desperate to find who was calling to him. He twisted in his sleep and moaned out loud. Without warning, a scene of Cas running through the woods played out in his mind. He was disheveled and coated in mud and dirty as he stumbled forward like he was running from something. "Cas..." Sam whispered stepping toward the scene. "Cas!" he called louder trying to get his attention. Sam tried to run to him, but the scene disappeared and he spun around trying to find Cas again.

"Help!" a weak voice called filling his head with the sound.

Sam cried out and sat up in bed panting trying to make sense of what he had seen. He worked on trying to slow his breathing as his heart pounded in his chest. He dropped back down onto his pillow and rubbed a trembling hand over his face, not realizing he was crying until he felt the wetness on his face. He wiped it away and drew in a shaky breath. He needed to calm himself so he could think. There would be no more sleep for him so he lay there in the dark trying to wrap his mind around what he dreamed.

"Cas...I wish you could hear me..." Sam whispered tearfully.

* * *

**A/N: Sam has gone back to the only place he felt safe and hopes he can find help. Thank you for reading my story. I do like reviews. Enjoy... NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam was bleary eyed and weary when he came downstairs later in the morning. He listened to be sure Missouri was up before putting on his clothes and venturing down to the kitchen.

"Sam..." she said looking up when he stepped into the room. Her brow creased as she took in his appearance and turned to pour a cup of coffee for him. She added sugar and cream like he took it and set it at his hand. "Oh honey, seems you didn't have a good night did you?" she questioned. She didn't need to read his mind to know that. Missouri made it a point not to read either of the brother's thoughts since she didn't want to invade their privacy or treat them like one of her customers. But she could read them in other ways and Sam was not doing very well.

"Didn't sleep that much." Sam mumbled as he wrapped a hand around the cup and brought it to his lips. He sipped on the strong, dark liquid hoping the caffeine would jolt him awake.

"Let me fix you some breakfast and we'll relax on the deck in the sun before it gets too warm." she told him getting back up to start some breakfast.

"Don't go to any trouble Missouri, I'm not really hungry."

"Nonsense, you need to eat Sam Winchester!" she chastised him in her soft, lyrical voice. "You need to keep your strength up and you can't do that by starving yourself."

Sam didn't say anything knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with her and listened as she hummed to herself while she cooked. He let his shoulder slump forward as he nursed his coffee, sipping on it to keep his thoughts from going where he didn't want them to. He didn't hear Missouri ask him how he wanted his eggs as he tuned everything around him out.

When Sam didn't answer her, Missouri didn't ask again. She gave him a worried look, knowing something big had happened with Dean but was going to let Sam tell her in his own time. She didn't want to press him if he wasn't ready since it might do more harm than good. She broke the eggs into a bowl and added a little spice and milk before whisking them. When the pan was hot, she poured the mixture into it letting it bubble up as it cooked. She turned the sausage patties as the eggs cooked and checked the toast in the toaster over before stirring the eggs to finish cooking them. She made up two plates with the food and took them to the table. Missouri pulled a small bowl of fruit from the fridge along with some homemade jam for the toast.

"I want you to eat young man." she told him breaking Sam's trance when she sat juice down by his plate.

"It looks good Missouri." Sam said, trying to smile but not doing a good job of it. He picked up his fork and picked up a bite of egg moving it to his mouth to eat it. He was sure it was good, but everything tasted bland and tasteless to him. He tried to eat enough to appease her before stopping, not wanting to press his luck.

"Why don't you go sit outside and enjoy the sunshine? We won't have many more nice days like this, fall is going to come in rainy and cold." she said getting up to take their plates to the sink. "I'll just clean up in here and I'll be out."

"Let me help..." he started.

"I got this, wasn't much dirtied just the two of us. Now go on with you." she insisted shooing him toward the back door.

**spn**

The air was warm as the sun shone brightly in the morning hours. Sam moved to a couple of chairs positioned to catch the sun as it rose higher in the sky and sat down. He leaned back and let the rays warm his face. It felt good and relaxed him some. It wasn't long before he heard the back door open and close and felt Missouri's presence as she took a seat beside him. She remained quiet as they sat there enjoying the last of the summer days.

"I saw Dean." Sam finally said quietly breaking the silence between them.

"So he's alive?" she asked hoping to encourage him to continue talking.

"When they killed Dick Roman they got thrown into Purgatory with him." Sam tried to explain.

"Oh my goodness those pour souls." she whispered knowing enough about Purgatory to know it was not a place you wanted to go.

"Dean came back, but I don't know what happened to Cas." Sam continued. "When he got back he tried to find me and finally tracked me down, but he didn't contact me. I found out months later that he was alive and back. Something's changed in him Missouri." Sam said; his words laced with pain and heartache.

"You know Sam being in a place like that would change a person." she said trying to be reasonable.

"No this is something different..." Sam said shaking his head as he sat up and looked at her. "He was so cold and distant...Uncaring...If you had seen him...I don't know what happened to him there he wouldn't tell me. Now I dream of Cas being there and he needs my help." Sam stopped talking and stared down at his clenched hands, forcing them to open. "He told me to stop looking for him. He took the Impala and left..."

"But there's more isn't there?" she asked seeing something was still troubling him.

"I hit a dog..." he whispered remembering back to his first meeting with Amelia.

Missouri frowned with his words not understanding the meaning of them and waited patiently for him to continue his story. It was one only he could tell since she didn't want to invade his thoughts to see more.

"I took him to a vet and ended up keeping him and staying in the town. I met Amelia there...We both had our reasons for running and wanting to disappear. I fell in love with her, but circumstances changed...What we both thought we had lost was found. I had to find Dean. Find out why he didn't contact me when he had a chance." Sam said hoarsely, trying not to break. "Now...I hear Cas in my dreams..."

"So we need to find a way to get Cas back." Missouri stated as she mulled over their options.

"That's all I know to do." Sam whispered sadly blinking back the tears. "I honestly think if I go looking for Dean again he will kill me."

"Oh honey..." she cooed to him reaching over to take his hand in hers and hold it tightly. She had never seen anything strong enough to come between the brothers and knew whatever was happening to Dean had to be big. She could feel the immense inner turmoil in Sam that was drowning him. "Why don't you stay out here a while longer child, I've got some research to do."

Sam leaned back in the lounge chair and looked out into the yard as he sniffed and wiped his eyes. He just nodded, not trusting his voice to answer her. He heard the door close behind him and tried to sort things out in his mind. This was not how he thought their reunion would ever go and he had to pull it together if he was going to help his brother and Cas. There had to be something he could do.

**spn**

Sam pulled his cell from his pocket and pulled up his contacts to flip through them until he stopped on a name. His finger hovered over it for a few seconds before pressing the name and dialing the number.

He listened to it ring and waited for someone to answer.

"It's your dime, spill it." a female voice said.

"Charlie, it's Sam." he said offering a small smile just hearing his voice.

"Sam! Hey dude, what's shaking?"

"I need your help again." he said hesitatingly.

"You want me to find your brother." she answered before he could continue.

"Yeah, but I need you to do it without him finding out. He can't know you're looking."

"Please...You do know who you're talking to Sam." she scoffed in disbelief. "He'll never see me coming."

"Will you call me back if you find him? Oh and he's driving the Impala now." Sam told her.

"Good to know and don't worry I'll find him." she assured Sam.

"Thanks Charlie, I owe you." he said earnestly.

"We're family, that's what we do. Later bitches." she said disconnecting the call.

Sam sighed happy to have someone else on his side and hoped she could at least find Dean. He sat back and prayed, "If you can hear me Cas don't give up hope...I'm going to try and find a way to get you back...We need you here, I need you..." he voice cracked and he cleared his throat swallowing the lump that had formed. He wondered what Missouri was doing and wished he could help and not sit here feeling useless. He squirmed and fidgeted around not able to let himself get comfortable and relax.

He got up and walked out into the yard looking at her herb gardens as he moved around the fenced in area. It was actually bigger than he thought and took his time studying the plants scattered throughout the yard. He thought he recognized some of them, but there were others he didn't have any idea what they were. Sam moved on back to the deck and decided to head inside and see if Missouri was finished with her research. He wasn't good at sitting around doing nothing, especially in a situation like this. There just had to be a way to get Cas back, find out what happened to Dean and fix it. He couldn't see any other plan right now. He wouldn't give up on his brother, not this time.

* * *

**A/N: Will they find a way to get Cas back. Helps going to be coming and I think you will be surprised who it will be. Thank you to all who are taking this journey with me. To any guests who left reviews, thank you. I do like to know your thoughts... Hope you enjoyed... NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sam is going to get some unexpected help with getting Cas back. Will he be able to help Sam save Dean? I want to thank Clowns or Midgets for her insight on some of the following chapters. She was a good sounding board and talked me through things when I got bogged down. Reviews are great. Enjoy... NC**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

A disturbance of air had Tessa quickly turning around to see a man leaning against the wall of the hospital room unwrapping a piece of candy and popping it in his mouth.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded, looking down at the small body of the child that was on the verge of dying. "This is a sacred place right now."

"Well I can fix that for you." he said moving to the bed and laying a hand on the child's feverish forehead. "There all done, you're not needed here any longer."

Tessa looks at the child and sees he seems to be breathing easier and his vitals are going up. She can tell he is not on the brink of death any longer and looks madly at the stranger for disrupting her mission.

"I need your help." he told her grabbing her arm and disappearing from the room before she can protest.

Tessa blinked rapidly and looked around as her vision cleared and saw they were sitting on a bench in a park. The park was almost empty except for a couple of joggers and a woman with a child feeding the ducks.

"Who are you?" she asked not able to keep the fright from her voice. He was cloaked from her sight and she couldn't see his true form.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my identity under wraps for now." he said with a shrug. "Candy?" he offered holding a piece out to her.

"What do you want with me? Do you know who I work for?" she asked ignoring the offering.

"Sure, I don't think **he** will mind if I borrow you for a bit. I need to get into Purgatory and rumor has it there are reapers who know how." he went on giving her a knowing look

"I don't know what you're..."

"Come on doll, I know you have connections. Surely there's someone who has talked a little too much about it one night as you were lifting glasses."

Tessa's face clouded as she remembered something she had heard a while back from another reaper named Ajay. He had said he could sneak souls out of hell for a price and used a secret portal through Purgatory.

"I saw that..." her kidnapper said arching his brows as he studied her face. "You might as well tell me, I can get it from you but it won't be pleasant."

"Fine! There is one...Named Ajay that moves between Heaven and Hell." she started not liking the look in the stranger's eyes. She was sure he was a powerful being and was true to his word.

"See! That wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked getting up. "Now where would this Ajay be at?"

**spn**

Ajay was eating a piece of pizza as he took a break from driving his taxi. He jumped and dropped the pizza slice when two people suddenly appeared in the back seat.

"Damn! Don't you ever clean this thing?" Gabriel asked as he looked around in the back seat and brushed his hands on his jacket.

"Tessa, who's your friend?" Ajay asked once he got his voice back.

"That doesn't matter dude. I need a way into Purgatory and it seems you have that knowledge." Gabriel said reaching forwards and placing his hand on his head. He riffled through his thoughts and found what he needed. Once he let go, Ajay fell sideways unconscious.

"Did you kill him?" Tessa asked in shock.

"Of course not, I'm not a monster." Gabriel scoffed at her. "He'll be fine in a few hours or so and won't remember a thing." He grabbed her arm and they teleported to an alley in another part of the city that was decorated with all kinds of graffiti in wild, bright colors and designs.

"What is this place?" Tessa asked looking around in trepidation not sure what to make of it.

"This is our ticket to the down under my dear. Now hold on tight it might get bumpy." he said happily grabbing her arm and stepping forward as the colors started to swirl and a door started to appear in the wall in front of them. The closer they got the more prominent it became until suddenly they were sucked into the vortex and disappeared from this world.

**spn**

They stumbled slightly and worked on regaining their balance before looking around at the bleak, grey, stunted landscape. The light was hazy and made the land seem almost out of focus to the naked eye.

"So this is what God's prison looks like..." Gabriel mumbled. "C'mon sweet cakes, we only have twenty-four hours to find my brother." He kept a good grip on her arm knowing she was their way out and didn't plan on losing her. He stopped and let his senses fan out searching for a link to Castiel. It didn't take him long to finally catch a thread of him and disappeared, taking Tessa with him.

"Little warning next time." Tessa gagged as they landed in the woods a few miles from Lenore's camp.

"You should be used to that." Gabriel shrugged looking around him. He saw movement between the trees to their right and disappeared for a moment to come up behind him. "So you know anything about an angel around here Spanky?"

"Angel? He's with Lenore." the vampire said looking at the man in fright as he stepped back from him.

"Where?" Gabriel asked surprised that he seemed scared.

"Two miles that way." he said pointing off in the distance.

"Thank you." Gabriel said leaving him standing there and going back to Tessa. "I know where he's at. Shall we take a stroll?"

"Do I have a choice?" she grumbled falling into step with him as they headed for Castiel's location.

**spn**

"Well what do we have here?" Gabriel asked as he stared down at the crude structures in the clearing between the forest and river. He could see bodies moving around and started walking toward them.

"Do you know anyone down there?" Tessa asked eyeing the monsters they were heading toward.

"Yep, it's stronger now, my brother is down there." Gabriel noted seeing monsters stopping what they were doing to stare at the two as they got nearer to the camp. Some had weapons and watched them, falling in behind them. "Seems the natives are a little restless." he mumbled keeping an eye on the ones with weapons.

A woman stepped out from among the buildings with two others by her side and stopped at the edge of the camp waiting for them to get closer.

"Who are you?" she asked when he was within talking distance.

"I'm looking for Castiel." Gabriel said stopping nearby.

"What do you want with him?" she asked calmly and bravely.

"Tell him Gabe needs to see him."

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked coming from around a structure to look at him in disbelief.

"Gabriel the archangel?" Tessa asked looking at him again and seeing his true face. "I thought you were dead? Where have you been all this time?"

"Hey, bro, fancy meeting you here." Gabriel grinned at Castiel not answering Tessa inquires.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel questioned him. "How did you get here?"

"You're needed topside bro. Seems your buddy Dean-o's not doing too good and little brother is losing it."

"What's wrong with Dean?" Castiel asked in concern.

"No idea, but Sam's been praying awfully hard for help. Now do you wanna get out of here or not?"

"I must go Lenore." he said turning to the female vampire. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I will miss the ones here, but I think you have things well under control."

"I understand. The brothers need you." she said taking his hands in hers for a moment before letting go. "Thank you for what you have done for us. With your help we have made a difference here in this place."

"Castiel..." Emma said stopping him for a moment. "Will you tell my Dad I'm okay. He was worried when he left me here."

"I will." he assured her. "He'll be glad to hear it. You take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I learned to do that a long time ago." she replied giving him a brief hug.

"Dad?" Gabe asked looking to Emma in surprise and trying to put the pieces together. Then he saw it, she was half human and that part was Winchester. "Dean you old dog." he mumbled under his breath.

"Cas will you tell Sam...That I'm grateful for what he did since I couldn't...And to not beat himself up, it's what I wanted...Thank him." Madison asked giving him a hug too.

Since Cas found his way back to Lenore's camp, he had got to know both these women and had grown fond of them. They were innocents caught up in circumstances beyond their control.

"You two take care of each other and stay with Lenore. Shall we go?" Castiel asked him.

"Nice to meet you three, too bad it wasn't under better circumstances." he nodded, bowing to them before turning to Castiel and Tessa. He grabbed both arms and they disappeared from sight.

Castiel looked around when they appeared in another part of Purgatory wondering what they were doing here.

Before Gabriel could answered, two black balls flew across the sky toward them. They exploded as they landed and Leviathan stepped from the smoke and debris.

"Leviathan." Castiel said as he let his blade drop into his hand. "You have to take their heads off to stop them."

"Boy, Dad's toys don't look none too friendly." Gabriel commented arming himself and preparing for a fight. "Stay back Tessa, can't have you getting hurt now can we."

Castiel faced off with one and Gabriel took the other. They dodged and sparred and fought hard, Castiel having better luck than Gabriel since he had been fighting them for a while in this place. It seemed like every black souled Leviathan was gunning for him and he had to stay on his toes. With one strong swing, Castiel took off the head of his attacker and quickly turned to Gabriel when Tessa cried out in fright. Gabriel had tripped and was on the ground trying to get up as his attacker saw the chance and was going in for the kill. Before he could strike, Castiel was behind him and swung his angel blade through the air connecting with the neck of the monster and sending the head bouncing off across the ground.

"Now that's just nasty!" Gabriel cringed as black blood spotted the front of his jacket. He kicked off the body and took the offered hand Castiel held out to help him up.

"We should hurry, there may be more coming." Castiel said as he looked around them.

"Okay Tessa, let's get out of here." Gabriel told her. "Hold her hand bro, she's our ticket home."

Not sure what Gabriel meant by that, but he took Tessa's other hand and watched as the vortex began to form in front of them and suddenly they were sucked into it and out of there back into the world. The noises washed over them as they appeared in the alley with all the vibrant colors.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked.

"Kansas City, Missouri." Gabriel stated. "Thank you my dear, I don't need your services any longer, but if you'd care to hang around for a drink or two..." he asked waggling his brows at her.

"There may be percussions from Death for this you know." she said stepping away from him and giving him a disgusting look.

"Oh I don't think he will really care one way or the other. I doubt anyone would tell him since that would mean he'd find out about certain people's moon lighting." Gabe shrugged as she disappeared.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel questioned trying to see, but his powers were weak since he had been cut off from heaven for so long.

"Not sure, you can find Sam in Lawrence, Kansas. He's the one you need to see." Gabriel said. "It's about thirty miles west of here."

"I can't fly, I'm not strong enough."

"Oh little brother, the things I do for your buddies." he said snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Castiel looked around and found himself standing in front of a two story house with a black truck parked in the driveway. He could feel Sam inside and walked toward it with uncertain steps. He stopped at the door and raised a hand to knock but it was opened before he could. He looked down into the eyes of a questioning, coca skinned woman who studied him for a moment before stepping aside and letting him enter her home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was late afternoon and Sam was sitting at the kitchen table looking at his cell as he pulled up his contacts again and scrolled down to AR. His finger hovered above the initials that he so wanted to press but couldn't bring himself to do it. He pictured her smiling face and the day in the park when she gave him a birthday party. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't see Missouri step from the kitchen leaving him alone. He startled when a familiar voice spoke to him from the doorway.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said in greeting looking to the young hunter.

"Cas?..." Sam croaked out in shock as he jumped from his chair knocking it over and grabbed Cas in a bear hug. "How did you...Dean said...I am so glad to see you..." he stammered, finally letting him go. He looked to Missouri with a shimmer of hope in his eyes, who was standing to the side watching their reunion take place. "Missouri, this is Cas, he's an angel."

"So that explains why I can't read you." Missouri commented tilting her head slightly and looking at Cas closer. "Pretty ordinary looking for an angel."

"This is not my true form, if you gazed upon it, it would burn your eyes out." Cas told her as he straightened his trench coat. He turned back to Sam before speaking. "Where's Dean?"

Sam's face of joy quickly fell to one of despair and grief as he moved to pick his chair up and drop wearily into it. "I don't know." he said quietly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"But he got out..." Cas started and frowned trying to make sense of it all.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll fix some tea?" Missouri offered thinking they had some catching up to do.

"Thanks Missouri." Sam said trying to give her a smile, but couldn't get it out. He slumped forward on the table and rubbed his temples hoping the headache that had been teasing him all morning would ease up. He jerked slightly when Cas touched his forehead for a moment and his pain was gone, but his eyes were still haunted and tired.

"Tell me what happened Sam." Cas urged. He didn't like the look of despair in Sam's eyes and needed to know what had caused it.

"When you guys disappeared..."Sam tried to start and stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. "I didn't know what to do. I was alone for the first time in my life, truly alone and...I ran. I destroyed all my fake identities, got the damage to the Impala fixed and started driving to nowhere. I was on autopilot and I didn't know what my next step should be." Sam stopped long enough to take a couple of short breaths. "I came to see Missouri for a couple of days, but knew I couldn't stay here so I moved on and then one afternoon in a small town in Texas...I hit a dog..."

Cas looked puzzled and glanced at Missouri as she finished the tea and brought cups to the table. He wasn't sure if he should say something or just let Sam continue to talk.

"It's okay child, he needs to know." Missouri said softly laying a hand on Sam's arm for comfort.

"I found something in that town that I thought I would never find much less actually have in my life. I found normal with a woman I fell in love with." Sam finally continued, his eyes downcast because he didn't want to see the reaction from Cas. "We got a house together. I was working at the local motel and I quit hunting. I was having an actual life, one not filled with monsters and demons and angels and world ending events. I'm sorry Cas..." he said slowly raising his tear filled eyes to look at his friend. "I didn't know what happened to you two. I thought you were dead."

"You didn't know Sam. I don't hold that against you." Cas told him still not understanding what happened to Dean. "So did Dean find you?" he asked watching Sam lift his cup with a shaking hand to sip some tea.

"Yeah, he did but I didn't know it. He found me in Texas, but he never contacted me. Someone had gone through my house and I'm sure it was Dean and I felt I was being watched several times but never saw anyone. It wasn't until months later a hunter came into the bar I usually go to for a beer and recognized me. He said he had hunted with Dean a few months back and I didn't know what to think. Things...Changed between Amelia and me and I left to go find him. I enlisted the help of an old friend and started checking out hangouts for hunters and searching for cases Dean might catch, but I wasn't having much luck until I stopped in Sioux Falls to see an old friend..." Sam stopped talking to sip more tea to wet his dry mouth. He cleared his throat before continuing. "He found me in a motel room...But I could tell something was off about him. He wasn't Dean, at least not the Dean I remember. He told me to quit looking for him. I swear Cas; I think he would have killed me if something hadn't stopped him." Sam said painfully looking back up into the angel's face. "What happened to my brother in Purgatory to change him like that?"

Cas looked down at the cup of tea he hadn't touched and raised it to his lip to drink. He knew Sam needed to know the truth, he couldn't lie to him, but it was going to finish destroying him when he told him. He wondered if he should search for Dean alone and leave Sam out of it for now.

"Please Cas; tell me...I need to know..." Sam begged frantically. "I've got to try and help him."

"You may not be able to Sam." Cas replied casting his eyes down to the table.

"What aren't you telling us?" Missouri asked speaking up since the conversation started.

"When we first got to Purgatory, I left Dean alone because I was a beacon for every monster there and was afraid being around him would get him killed. I ran and hid, but Dean started looking for me and never stopped. He met monsters he knew from the past." Cas said looking to Sam. "Lenore, the vampire..."

"Wait, I remember her, she didn't drink human blood..." Sam mumbled as his mind flipped through his memories and finding her. "You killed her when Eve tried to take over."

"Yes and there were others, Madison was there." Cas said, pausing to let the name sink into Sam's mind.

"Madison, she was there?" Sam said hoarsely as he pictured the face of the woman who had been bitten by a werewolf and what he had to do. "I remember her." he said sadness laced in her words.

"She wanted me to give you a message Sam." Cas said looking to the youngest Winchester. "She wanted you to know she was grateful for what you did and to not beat yourself up about it. She wanted to thank you."

Sam hung his head so no one would see the emotions flashing through his eyes or the wetness. He had a strong connection with her and if things had been different...

"Emma was there too, they became friends." Cas continued seeing Sam wasn't going to respond.

"Dean's daughter, Emma?" Sam whispered in shock.

"Yes, he got to see her again. But there was another there that was far more dangerous than any of the others, Gordon Walker."

Missouri watched the color drain from Sam's face at the mention of the man's name and reached for his hand to find it cold. She squeezed it gently to let him know she was there, but didn't say anything. She knew there must be history between the brothers and Walker. Her brows furrowed as the name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"He was trying to take over the place. Killed the ones who wouldn't follow him and enslaved the ones that were too weak to resist. Dean joined forces with Lenore and all that she could gather to fight and they waged a war on Walker. He was killed but not before he infected Dean with his blood."

"He fed Dean vampire blood?" Sam asked weakly, guilt washing over him remembering he had let a vampire do the same thing when he didn't have a soul so they could find the nest. "What happened?"

Missouri couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when she heard what Sam had said. She tried to hide her feelings by sipping on her tea, but Sam can see the frightened look in her eyes.

"Some of Lenore's people found me and took me to Dean. He hadn't completed the process of turning and I gave him some of my grace to stop it. He was very sick for a while but finally started to get better. I stopped him from turning, but there must be side effects I was not aware of."

"We have a cure that our grandfather gave us." Sam said quickly and with excitement. "The paper's tucked away in Dad's journal but that's in the Impala. Dean's taken it before..." Sam stopped in mid sentence, the elation draining away and slumped forward in defeat.

Two sets of eyes turned to Sam looking at him in surprise and uncertainty neither knowing that story, but Missouri saw images in Sam's mind of what _he had done. _Sam ducked his head for a moment with shame of that time in his life and doing that to his brother on purpose.

"What is it Sam?" Cas asked puzzled by his actions.

"It won't work. You need blood from the vampire that bit you and we can't get that, so it's useless." he said hopelessly. "I guess we'll have to find another way."

"I'll see if I can find Dean and talk to him, try to figure out what is happening with him and you can stay here."

"Not without me. I'm going too." Sam stated firmly. "He's my brother Cas. But where do we even start looking for Dean?"

Cas looked at Sam's pale, haggard face and saw the Winchester stubbornness shining through and knew there would be no stopping him from searching for Dean. "Alright, we will do this together then."

"I have a friend looking for Dean and a couple of hunters that I trust are keeping an eye out for him." Sam told him slouching back in his chair. "I'm not sure what else we can do."

"We could try a locator spell." Missouri suggested. "Do you have something that would have his DNA on it?"

"I don't know, I have his truck I'll go check." Sam said getting up to head outside.

Once he was out of hearing distance, Missouri turned to Castiel and spoke, "What chances do we have of saving Dean?"

He looked at her and mulled it over for a moment before answering. "I don't know. If the vampire blood is trying to take complete hold and he feeds...I don't know anything that will help him."

"I'm going to go check my books; there's gotta be something we can do to help that boy. I may know someone who might help for a price. Just have to find him." she said more to herself than Castiel. Missouri pushed herself up from the chair and headed down the hall to her study to do some research.

Castiel sat along in the kitchen and sipped on the tea he had been given. It would take a few days for him to gain his strength back and be able to help more, but until then, they could only wait and come up with a plan on what to do when they found Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Now that Cas is back, can they find Dean and help him? There's going to be another unexpected friend that wants to help. I do like reviews, if you can please leave one. NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Dean goes to help Benny and even he notices things aren't right with Dean. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews would make my day. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

It was still early morning when Dean was woken by the irritating ringing of his cell. He rolled over and growled as he snagged it off the nightstand to answer it.

"This better be good." he spat into the cell.

"Well Chief, you're not a morning person I see." Benny replied a hint of pain in his voice.

"Benny? How'd you get a cell?" Dean asked as his mind tried to catch up with his body.

"They sell them at convenience stores now." he coughed. "Look Chief I'm kind of in a bind here and was wondering if you could help a guy out?" He coughed hard again and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked sitting up in bed awake now.

"Got jumped by some old buddies back from my nest. Messed me up pretty bad, can't walk."

"Where are you?" he asked already up and digging out clothes to wear.

"A little town below Savannah called Pine Harbor. I was able to make it to an abandoned warehouse down on the docks."

"You hang in there, I'm about five hours away, but I'll push it."

"I'll be waiting right here Chief." Benny said weakly letting the cell fall from his hand.

Dean raced to the bathroom and threw his things in the bag and stuffed loose clothes in his duffel. He gave the room one quick glance before heading for the Impala and for Pine Harbor. His face was grim since he didn't know how long Benny could last from the sound of his injuries. He was already picturing in his mind what he would do to the ones who did this. He grabbed sunglasses from the seat as the sun rose higher in the sky.

**spn**

It was before lunch when Dean pulled into the boatyard of Pine Harbor and found a place to park. He started looking around and looked at his cell that was pinging Benny's number trying to pinpoint his location. He headed down an alley and around several buildings before seeing a rundown building and started for it. It was dark and damp inside and full of spider webs and dirt.

"Benny, you in here?" he called moving deeper into the structure.

"Over here..." a weak voice replied.

Dean quickly moved toward the voice and saw him leaning against a wall barely conscious. "Man! You weren't kidding; they did do a number on you." Benny had blood covering his clothes and it looked like he was some serious wounds all over his body.

"Glad you could make it..." he wheezed. "My truck's out front, there's blood in back."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Dean told him hurrying back outside and looking for a truck. He found a beat up truck with a camper on the back and quickly picked the lock to look inside it. He spotted the cooler and grabbed it to take back with him. "Here you go."

Benny opened it and pulled out a bag of blood and quickly began to drink it. Dean turned away as something inside of him churned when he got a whiff of the blood. He fought down the urge to join him as he waited for him to heal. After two bags, Dean heard Benny getting up.

"Now that's more like it." Benny sighed cracking his neck and tossing the bags away.

"Are you good?" Dean asked looking him over as he straightened his jacket and adjusted his hat.

"For now anyways."

"So where did these friends of yours go?"

"There's an island just off the coast, Prentiss Island. It's where the Old Man created his empire. He's very old and made himself into a god. He expected us to worship him. He's also the one that killed me fifty years ago." Benny told him. "I thought things were good, we'd watch for boats and when they were taken out to sea, we'd attack and kill the people and take the boats."

"So you were vampire pirates?" Dean asked trying to wrap his mind around that as he tried to come up with a word for it. "Vampirates...Pirvamps...Too soon?"

"One got away so they know I'm alive." he said picking up the cooler and walking with Dean toward the entrance.

"And that means they won't stop hunting you."

"Pretty sure of that Chief."

"Then let's take the fight to them." he said eager for some bloodshed. "Let's go visit Papa." he growled.

Benny looked at him and noticed there was something changed about him. He wanted to ask about his brother but thought that topic was for another time. Right now there were more pressing issues at hand and it wouldn't hurt to have some backup when he took on his old nest.

**spn**

They sat in the back corner of a seedy bar, both nursing beers waiting for the sun to go down. Dean kept eyeing the customers that came and went for any threats, but no one paid them any mind.

"So what's with the deal your creator killing you?" Dean asked curious to know. "I thought they usually kept their turns alive."

"I betrayed him, left the nest. I was sent to kill the owner of a yacht...She was beautiful, Andrea, I fell in love with her. She knew what I was but didn't care. We ran and disappeared, made a life for ourselves in Louisiana, but the Old Man found us and killed us." he told him. "What about you? Find that brother of yours?"

"That's over with." Dean said stiffly his entire demeanor changing in a heartbeat as anger flashed in his eyes. He had a coldness and harshness that had not been there before, even in Purgatory.

"Did something happen to him?" he asked wondering if he was dead.

"No, he's _moved on_." Dean stated glaring hard at him. "Nothing I wanna talk about. Guess we better go find a ride." he said getting up and ending the conversation.

Benny studied the retreating figure and wondered what the whole story was. He had been inside of him for several days and could feel the love he had for his brother and the desire to get back to him. Something had to have happened to cause this sudden change in him. He could sense the change seemed to be more intense and pronounced now, like it was trying to take over. Deciding to let it go for now, he followed Dean from the bar and down toward the docks to find a boat. Once he took out his old nest and killed his creator, maybe he could stay under the radar and look up any family still around in Louisiana. That was where he had been heading when he had been jumped and injured.

**spn**

The boat moved quietly through the water toward a dark shape of an island up ahead. The engine coughed softly as Benny cut back on the throttle and let it glide toward a dock until the bumper scrapped up against it. Dean got out and tied the boat off before accepting the bag Benny held out to him.

"How many do you think are in there?" he asked looking toward a large two story house in the distant.

"Not sure, there were usually eight or nine that stayed to guard Father while the others went on runs." he offered.

"The more the merrier." Dean grunted psyching himself up for the kills. He was itching to get his hands bloody and to take down some monsters.

Benny could feel his enthusiasm wafting off him and wasn't sure he liked the blood lust he now had. They headed for the house and stopped outside the walls so they could arm themselves. Dean slipped a machete into his belt and pulled out the crude weapon he had brought back from Purgatory. It was made from bone and had a smooth, strong branch for a handle. The edges were razor sharp and would cut through a neck with one good swing. He slipped several syringes of dead man's blood into his jacket pocket to use if needed.

Benny took a machete and knife before easing to the side gate and looking around inside. Neither saw any guards roaming around outside and made their way into a courtyard and to the side of the house where they hid in the shadows. Dean took in a deep breath and smelled them in the house moving around. He concentrated harder and could tell one was different and figured that was the Father. He motioned for Benny to following him as he headed for the back door.

Dean had them inside in seconds and moved through a dimly lit kitchen. He saw stairs leading up to the second floor and headed that way while Benny moved into another room on the first floor. The scent was much stronger as Dean stepped out onto the second floor and saw doors on both sides of the hall. He moved to the first door just as it opened and a vampire stood in the doorway, surprised to see the stranger. Dean barreled into him and took him down and swiped his weapon across his exposed neck taking his head partly off and spraying blood across his upper body. He did another sweep and removed the head wiping his weapon on the dead vampire's chest. He got up and listened to see if any others heard the noise.

Steps sounded down the hall and a name was called from a female. He reached in a pocket and pulled a syringe from it and pressed against the wall at the door. She stepped into the room and couldn't deflect the needle that was jabbed into her chest. She cried out in excruciating pain as the tainted blood spread through her body making her fall to her knees. Dean took the opportunity to do a backward swing removing her head before turning to step out into the hall, feeling exhilarated with the kills. His blood was burning hot and racing as he raised his gaze to the two vampires who stepped from different rooms.

"Who are you?" one asked boldly.

"Your worse nightmare." Dean sneered as he slowly smiled at them.

The two vamps attacked thinking he would be an easy kill, but found out otherwise. Dean stood there and let them come to him, his body relaxed and with a round house swing of his weapon, spinning 360 degrees so fast neither vampire could stop him as he sliced their heads off and watched them roll across the floor. He stopped with the blade posed behind his back ready to follow through again, pulling in the rich, heavy scent of blood. Dean could smell him, there was one more vampire still alive up here and he was behind a door at the end of the hall. He could smell the fear pouring off him and smiled in satisfaction. He took slow, deliberate steps toward the room clenching and unclenching the blade in anticipation. His face was streaked with his enemies' blood, but he didn't care.

He reached the door and slowly turned the handle, letting it swing open with a small push. He didn't step into the room at first, just gazed into the darkness waiting for movement. The vampire launched himself from the room knocking Dean backwards into the wall. He grabbed him, knocking his weapon away and let his fangs drop as he moved to tear his throat out. Dean broke his hold and threw solid punches driving him back enough to get to his feet. They circled each other as Dean waited for him to make a move. The male vampire threw himself at Dean who swatted him away like he was a fly. He grabbed him from behind and jerked his head backward over his shoulder hearing his neck snap. In one vicious twist, he tore his head off and kicked the body to the side. He stood in the hallway and looked back at the carnage before dropping the head, picking up his weapon and heading for the stairs to find Benny.

**spn**

Benny walked quietly toward the front of the house, listening for any noises out of place. He hugged the wall when footsteps moved toward him. Before the vampire knew he was there, Benny swung the machete removing his head and letting the body fall to the floor. He stepped over it and walked toward soft music coming from somewhere ahead of him. He turned in time to block a punch from a hefty, male vampire and fought back. Benny had the advantage since he had trained in Purgatory all these years. After exchanging a few more punches, he finished him off and followed the sound of the classical music.

The room was decorated with antiques and uncomfortable looking furniture. He looked to the desk and the chair that was turned away from him.

"Benny, I didn't believe my ears when word got back to me you were back from the dead." a young man addressed him as he turned around in the chair. "You will have to tell me how you did that."

"Father." he said staring defiantly at him.

"I'm surprised that you would come here after our history." he said in a smooth voice.

"You killed me because I wanted out. I found something better and you couldn't stand it." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You know once you're in you can't get out Benny. How would it look to the others if I let you get away with that? You know I had to protect my reputation."

"Why did you have to kill her, kill Andrea?"

"Well, you see that's really not the case..." he said with a sigh. "My dear..."

Benny saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and quickly went on the defense, but stopped when Andrea stepped from a door in the room. He looked at her in shock and realized she had been turned.

"Benny..." she whispered looking to his longing.

"Andrea..." he gasped. "What did you do?" he asked the Old Man.

"I was going to kill her like you, but I decided it would be more fitting to turn her and have her for myself. She's my second in command now."

"So Benny where did you go and how did you ever get out?"

"You're going to see first hand Old Man." Benny spat as he swung the machete over the desk and ripped into the desk chair and the Old Man's neck, almost taking it off. He swung again severing the head and watched it land with a thud on the large desk.

"I never forgot you Benny." Andrea said stepping to him. "And now that you're back, we can take over and this can be our empire. We can turn better ones and made it something." she said excitedly, a look of wildness in her eyes.

"No we can't." Benny said seeing Dean coming up behind her, but paused letting them talk. "I don't kill humans anymore."

"What do you mean? Don't you see, we're the same now, we can be together again forever." she insisted.

"No, we can't. You're not the Andrea I fell in love with." Benny said turning his back on her so he wouldn't have to see Dean kill her when she started to attack him.

"You okay bro?" Dan asked, going to Benny's side after taking off her head.

"Yeah Chief. Let's get out of here." he said sadly.

"Man that was a rush!" Dean crowed as they headed back to the boat. "We need to do that again." he said with way too much enthusiasm.

Benny frowned as he listened to Dean talking about his kills. He was praising himself more than seemed right and Benny was worried about him. Even when he did kill humans, he had never felt like this. Dean was on cloud nine and wanted to stop for a few drinks once they got back to shore, but Benny reminded him he was covered in blood and the reception might not go over very well. He thought Dean liked the killing part way too much, even in Purgatory he hadn't acted like this.

Dean finally let some of his adrenaline out and felt himself coming down from the high. It was almost like a junkie that started coming down from a fix. He let the wind blow into his face as the boat moved across the last small stretch of water toward the dock. Benny killed the engine and let the boat drift to the dock where Dean jumped out to tie it off. He accepted his weapon's bag and waited until Benny was out of the boat and they walked toward their vehicles.

"We made a hell of a team back there?" Dean commented pride in his voice as he praised them. "You up for a possible hunt?"

Benny looked at him, not sure he had heard him right. "You want me to hunt with you? You think that's wise Chief. Don't know how other hunters might feel about that if they found out."

"So we just won't tell them. I was going to check it out when you called me. C'mon at least be my backup this one time."

"Well if it takes me anywhere near Louisiana I'll do it." he agreed hoping to find out what was up with him.

"You're in luck; it's in the southern part of Arkansas, a little town called Monticello."

"I've been through there a long time ago. What's peaked your interest about that place?"

"Seems people have started dying bloody, but the locals are baffled. Don't have any leads on who's doing it." he said smiling way too happily at him. "You wanna follow? We'll drive halfway and get a room for the night."

"Sure Chief whatever you say." Benny agreed watching him get in the Impala to leave. He dropped into his truck and cranked it to follow Dean from the area and to the interstate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Benny pulled in behind Dean as he stopped at the office of a motel. He got out and went inside to get them a room for the night. He waited patiently in his truck for him. Ten minutes later Dean came back out and motioned him to follow as he got back in the Impala and pulled it around behind the office. Benny followed him and parked by his car before getting out and grabbing his bag to go inside.

Dean opened the door to the room in front of where he parked. He looked the room over for a moment and dropped his bag on the bed by the door.

"I'm gonna take a shower and hit the sack." he told Benny as he sat down to take off his shoes, jacket and outer shirt. Dean dug around in his bag for some sleep clothes and briefs before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"I'll be out here." Benny said spotting the remote and turning on the television before sitting down in a chair. He listened for the water to turn on in the bathroom and for Dean to get in the shower. Once he was sure Dean wasn't coming out, Benny went to his jacket and checked the pockets for Dean's cell. He pulled up his cell contact list and looked at it. Most of the names were just initials except for a Charlie and Sam. He pulled his cell out and added both numbers to his contact list before replacing Dean's cell back in his jacket pocket. When he got a chance he was going to try and contact both the numbers and hopefully get in touch with Sam. He settled back down and flipped through channels stopping on a cooking show to watch.

Dean was out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and dropped his dirty clothes on his duffle. He dropped down on the bed and got comfortable eyeing the program as a chef was showing how to make fresh pasta.

"This bothering you?" Benny asked turning the volume down.

"Naw, I'm good." Dean said rolling over and settling down to sleep. He found he didn't need as much sleep as he used to. He could get by on three hours or less now and that was fine with him. It just gave him more time to hunt.

**spn**

It was after 3 am when Benny sensed the change before seeing it. He looked toward Dean and could hear his heart beating faster and his breathing getting harder. He saw Dean's head roll back and forth on his pillow and soft moans escaped from his lips. Benny studied Dean for a moment and was sure he was having some type of dream, maybe a nightmare. He missed dreaming; he missed sleeping, envious that Dean could still do that. When the cries got louder, Benny went to the bed and shook Dean's leg to wake him.

"Chief wake up." he called to him, stepping back as Dean jerked awake, panting and reaching for his weapon. "Easy there boss, it's just me."

"What is it?" he asked roughly, coughing and clearing his throat.

"Your sleep was disturbing, anything you want to talk about?" Benny asked arching an eyebrow and waiting.

"I'm good. It was nothing." Dean said wiping his face and lying back down with his back to Benny. He lay there with his eyes open thinking back over his dream. It centered on Sam and the number of times over the years he had lost him and how he had felt each time. Those were feelings and emotions he had locked away and threw away the key since he never wanted to feel them again for his brother, for anyone. Dean build up his walls as the light dimmed more, but didn't completely go out. He closed his eyes but didn't think sleep would come again for him. He could hear the quiet movements of Benny as he shifted on the couch and the distant words coming from the television. Dean shut everything else out of his mind and only thought about his last kills instead and the surge of power and excitement he had felt by them. With those thoughts, Dean dozed for another hour or so before giving it up and getting up.

"We might as well hit the road." Dean told Benny as he stuffed clothes in his duffle and went to use the bathroom and bring back his bag. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are." Benny replied in his slow Cajun drawl. He followed Dean from the room and went to his truck, tossing his bag in and getting in, waiting for Dean to pull out so he could follow. He estimated they still had a seven hour drive ahead of them and with this early start should get there around lunch or just after.

**spn**

"Why don't you go check out the diner and see if you hear anything while I go to the police station." Dean told him as he walked out of the bathroom in a suit. "Afraid you don't look much like FBI."

"Sure thing Chief, I'll stay there and wait on you."

"Alright, I'll see what the locals have and check the bodies in the morgue to see if there's any clues there." Dean headed out the door to do his part and Benny went to his truck to go find the local hangout and stake it out.

Dean walked into the local police station and glanced around before stepping to the desk. He waited for the officer to step up before speaking.

"I'm looking for the officer in charge of the recent murders you've had." Dean said pulling out his fake badge. "FBI Agent Nash."

"If you'll wait here I'll get the chief." he said before disappearing behind a partition.

Dean took a seat in one of the chairs set along the wall and waited. He looked around at the wanted posters hanging on a cork board and the brochures stacked on a table under it. He was lucky that his picture wasn't hanging among them. He had to wait nearly fifteen minutes before a middle aged, slightly overweight man came to the desk with the other officer.

"Agent Nash, I'm Chief Walters, how can I help you?" he asked opening a gate to let Dean through.

"I'm looking into the murders you've had in the past few weeks. What can you tell me about them?"

"I'm surprised the FBI is getting involved, I've not called you guys in." the chief questioned.

"Hey, I just go where they tell me. Someone higher up gave someone in my office a call so here I am."

"Well I don't know what I can tell you. All the victims were killed in their homes. There's no forced entry that we could find. Seems they were tortured before being killed. We didn't find any foreign evidence at any of the scenes, just the ones who lived there."

"Could I get a copy of your reports and crime scene photos and I'd like to see the bodies. Was there any security footage from any of the scenes?"

"We did get some from a couple of the neighbors but didn't see anything. Of course I have the files copied, whatever we can do to help." he said picking up the phone and calling to have that done.

"I'll need a copy of that footage too. Were the victims married? Living with anyone?"

"The first two were married and the other two lived with their boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Did you interview them? Did they have alibis when the murders took place?"

"They did, and they all checked out. The interviews are in the files."

"Where might I find the morgue?"

"In the basement of the hospital, I'll call the medical examiner and let him know you'll be stopping by."

"Thank you for your help." Dean said getting up to shake his hand.

"If you find anything will you let me know? I wanna nail this sob before someone else gets killed."

"I'll do that sir."

"If you'll check with the desk sergeant up front he should have those files for you."

"Have a good day." Dean nodded heading back to the front to wait on the officer to finish copying the files. He dropped them onto the seat beside him and headed for the morgue.

**spn**

The hospital was four blocks away and Dean followed the signs around to the back to a loading dock and rear entrance. He went in and checked the signs to find the morgue and stepped into the cold room. The odor hit him in the face and he smelled death hanging in the air. It was more acute since his senses were hyper sensitive now. He brushed it off and walked toward the medical examiner's desk.

"I'm Agent Nash, FBI, the chief was supposed to call you." he told him.

"Yes, he said you wanted to see the bodies of the murder victims."

"Yes and if I could get a copy of the autopsy reports." Dean said with authority.

"The bodies are in drawers three, five, six and eight. I'll get those copies for you." he said getting up.

"Thanks." Dean nodded going over to the cold storage drawers and pulled out three. He uncovered the body slowly and looked at a young male that had cuts, burns, bruises, and whip marks all over his body. He could tell he was made to suffer before he died. Dean looked at the other bodies and saw they were in the same condition and knew he wouldn't learn anything else from them.

"Here you go, hope there's something in there that'll help catch whoever is doing this." the examiner told him holding out a file folder for him.

"Thank you and I hope so too." he replied heading out to go find Benny at the diner. Dean sent a text that he was on the way and received one back where the diner was located.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a space near Benny's beat up truck and parked. He got out deciding he might as well eat while he was here. Dean strolled into the diner and looked around spotting Benny in the back corner booth.

"There you are Chief, did you find out anything?" he asked as Dean slid into the seat across from him.

"Not sure, but it is the same killer. After I eat, we'll go check out the crime scenes and see if the locals missed anything." he answered pulling out a menu and looking it over.

"Hello, my name is Zoe what can I get you to drink?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Sweet tea." Dean said. "And I already know what I want."

"Sure what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the bacon double cheese burger, rare with steak fries and a slice of your tastiest pie."

"And for you sir?" she asked Benny.

"Coffee and a piece of pecan pie." he replied.

"I'll get this in and bring you your drinks. Would you like a basket of rolls?"

"Yes please." Dean replied.

"I'll bring them right out." she said bouncing away to place their order.

"Did you learn anything?" Dean asked once she was out of ear shot.

"Everyone is scared. No one's seen any strangers around and the cops have no idea. So what's our next move?"

"We head back to the motel and review all the information that I collected and see if there's anything there." Dean answered. He stopped talking when the waitress came back with rolls and their drinks. He snagged one and cut it open to place butter in the middle before eating it. It seemed he needed twice as many calories now or he felt weak and not a hundred percent. He didn't really think anything of it and didn't really care. He just ate when he was hungry.

**spn**

They met back at the motel and Dean let them into their room. He dropped the files and flash drive on the table and headed into the bathroom first to change before reviewing everything. Benny was sitting at the table waiting on him when he came out.

"Okay let's see what we've got here." Dean said sitting down at the table and opening up a file. He began to go through each one looking for anything that might link the victims or a common denominator. After looking them over, he got out his laptop to look at the security footage. He went through it quickly once and then repeated it a second time much slower. "I think I found something." he said sitting up straighter and rewinding a section to go through frame by frame.

"What did you find?" Benny asked when he saw Dean perk up.

"I know what we're looking for now."

"What?"

"A shape shifter. Look." he said turning his laptop so he could see. "Check the eyes out on these two frames."

Benny looked closely and caught the shine in the eyes from the camera. It was two different people, but was the same killer. The shifter had changed from one kill to the next.

"Alright, we know who's doing the killing, but how do we find him before he kills again?" he asked.

"I need a map." Dean said getting up from the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be right here." he said thumbing through the photos wondering how someone could do this to another person. Sure he had killed people in his life but never anything like this and that had been a lifetime ago. He started using blood banks to supply his needs and had started using them again since he had been back or the black market.

Dean came back with a six pack and a map of the town. He moved the files over and spread out the map on the table. "Okay, give me the locations of each crime scene." he said taking a red pen to mark each spot.

"Sure Chief." he replied picking up the file folder to get the addresses. He read each one off to Dean and watched as he marked the map. "So what do you see?"

"His killing zone and I'm thinking he's hold up somewhere in this area." Dean said drawing a circle on the map. "We've still got time, let's go check it out."

"So this is how you do this hunt thing?" Benny asked.

"Pretty much, depends on what I'm hunting." Dean said grabbing his jacket to put on. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, I said I'd help with one hunt and then I'm heading south to Louisiana. There's some people I want to look up."

"That's fine, I hunt better alone anyway." Dean told him not taking an offense by his words. "I'll drive."

* * *

**A/N: Dean and Benny on a hunt, nothing could go wrong right? For any reading, thank you. I do like reviews. NC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It took Dean and Benny thirty minutes to get across town in the traffic to the area he wanted to check out. He found a place to leave the Impala that would be safe and they got out walking back toward the empty buildings.

"You take one side and I'll take the other." Dean told him handing Benny a gun with silver bullets. Dean was bouncing with excitement and anticipation and had a gleam of eagerness in his eyes. "Aim for the head or heart. Be careful they can be tricky bastards."

"Always Chief, you should do the same." Benny said looking at the gun before heading in the opposite direction as Dean. It didn't get by him how revved up Dean was about the hunt. He had not seen this type of reaction even when they were in Purgatory and it was kill or be killed sort of deal. He was definitely going to try and contact his brother when this hunt was over.

Dean moved down the row of abandoned buildings looking closely at each one. He found a door ajar on the first one and stepped inside, flaring his nostrils and drawing in a slow breath. All he smelled was stale air, dampness, rot and neglect. He looked around the shadowed interior but didn't see any disturbance that indicated anyone had been in there in a long time. He did see some cardboard piled in a sort of bed but it hadn't been used in a while. Knowing this wasn't the place, he stepped out and moved down to the next one.

The front door on the second building was chained shut with a rusty, old lock so he walked around to find a side or back door. That was locked too but he grabbed the door knob and turned it hard breaking it off and arched his brows with his strength. Dean knew there were changes going on since getting back from Purgatory, but hadn't really thought about them. He stepped into the building and took in the molecules floating around in the air but only smelled similar scents as before with the exception of some animal had died in this one. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and coughed lightly before stepping out not wanting to venture any further into the place.

He struck pay dirt with the last building when he saw a chain with a newer lock barring the front door and thought that was curious. Dean headed around the side of the building and saw some containers stacked under a window that would make it easy access to get in. He stepped onto the metal containers and used the butt of his gun to break the glass to unlock the window. He stopped and listened for any unusual sounds before slipping inside and dropping down to the floor.

He caught the scent almost as soon as he drew in a breath. The air had a lingering scent of blood mixed with other odors that had him pulling out his gun before he advanced toward the smell. The place was partly lit by what light could get through the dirt caked windows. He heard scurrying deeper into the building and could tell it was rodents. He moved around discarded boxes, broken furniture and pallets trying to determine where the smell was coming from. Dean paused at the top of a staircase that led downward into darkness. That was definitely the source of the blood smell and pulled out a small light as he descended into the abyss. He stepped lightly not wanting to alert anyone that might be down there.

Once at the bottom, he let the light roam over the area seeing discarded clothes, boxes, and other items tossed haphazardly around. Dean moved toward an open door and paused to listen before easing into the room and hugging the wall. He found more clothes and noticed something glistening on the floor and stepped closer to see what it might be. He looked around and found a piece of thin pipe and stuck it into the glob and lifted part of it up. What looked like an ear and nose could be seen in the slime and he knew for sure he had found the shape shifter's lair. He dropped the pipe in disgust and wiped his hand on his jeans as he walked over to a table that had tools, knives, chains, rope, duct tape and a pile of personal belongings that he was sure were his victims. Many of the items had flecks and stains of blood coating their surfaces. Dean spun around when a noise in the darkness caught his attention and he shielded the light as he crept toward the sound. He jerked around too late to protect himself when a pipe connected with his head knocking him out.

**spn**

Benny was checking out the last of the buildings on his side and had come up empty. He dusted the dirt from his jacket and spider webs from his hat before stepping back out into the dying sunlight. He looked around and didn't see anything else of interest and headed back the way he came to see if Dean had finished his search. The walk didn't take long and he spotted a figure moving ahead of him toward where the Impala had been left. From his shape he was sure it was Dean and wondered why he was heading that way.

It didn't take him long to catch up with the man who was looking in the back of the Impala and smiling at what he saw.

"Did you find anything?" Benny asked watching as Dean suddenly jerked around in surprise and pulled out his gun. "Whoa Chief, didn't mean to startle you." he said holding up his hands.

"Sorry about that." Dean said looking at Benny as he lowered his gun but didn't put it away.

"Nothing on your side either?" he asked watching Dean closely as his senses went on high alert and he smiled friendly at him.

"No not a thing." Dean replied. "Guess we should head back and regroup. Maybe I got it all wrong."

"Sure, whatever you say." Benny agreed taking his gun and putting it back in the weapon's stash in the trunk. He could feel Dean behind him and saw his shadow slowly raise his arm that had the gun in it. Before Dean could pull the trigger, Benny spun around and knocked it to the side and grabbed Dean's throat in an iron tight grip as he rammed him back against a brick building and slid him up the wall until his feet weren't touching the ground. He squeezed his wrist until the gun fell from his grip and got up in his face before speaking. "Now you may look like Dean Winchester, but there's something you can't imitate about him and that's his smell. So you wanna tell me where he is?"

Fake Dean gagged and struggled under his hold trying to break free, but couldn't do it. He cried out hoarsely as Benny broke his wrist and eased up on the pressure around his neck. "Go to hell..." fake Dean croaked out as he tried to pull a knife out with his free hand.

Benny swatted it away and broke his other wrist and punched him hard in the stomach before spinning him around and driving his face into the bricks, breaking his nose, loosening a few teeth and opening a gash over his eye that started to pour blood. "Shall we try this again. Where's the real Dean or do I have to break a few more bones?" Benny fought the urge to rip his throat out as the coppery smell of the fresh blood invaded his nose.

"No, no!" he slurred out. "He in the last building." fake Dean mumbled pulling both broken hands to his chest as he stumbled when Benny released him.

"Lead the way and you better hope he's still alive...You don't want to know what I will do to you if he isn't." he said as his fangs dropped slightly and he growled deep in his chest. He controlled the anger and the beast within him as they walked toward the last building where Dean had been searching.

"Why do you care? You're not human, I saw it in his memories." fake Dean asked.

"Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I'm a monster." Benny replied, shoving him hard to make him walk faster. "I'm not like you I don't kill for pleasure."

"He's in there." fake Dean said standing outside the chained door.

Benny stepped to it and grabbed the chain ripping it off and shoving the doors open. He grabbed a hand full of fake Dean's jacket and pulled him along into the building. He stopped for a moment and let his eyes adjust and to take in the smells. The scent of fresh blood was stronger toward the back of the place and Benny headed that way finding the stairs and going down them pulling fake Dean along with him. He saw a dim light through the doorway and moved toward it. Sounds of someone moaning and shuffling noises guided him deeper into the room where he found Dean pulling himself up from the floor with broken rope still around his wrist. He was naked except for his briefs and blood was running down the side of his face.

"You okay there Chief?" Benny asked looking him over.

"Hell of a headache, but I'll live." he replied wiping his face and freezing when he saw Benny held him in his grip. "You're kidding me, the asshole became me?" he growled as his anger began to build. "I want my clothes back." he demanded stepping toward himself.

"Can't your buddy here broke my wrist." fake Dean told him.

Dean stepped to him and began to jerk his clothes off not caring he was causing him additional pain. He tossed him to the ground to get his boots and jeans and began to dress.

"Now what?" Benny asked when Dean was dressed.

"I can think of a few things." Dean said slowly and menacingly as he picked up a wicked looking knife from the table. "He should get a taste of his own medicine."

Benny saw where this was going and grabbed fake Dean off the floor and broke his neck with a sharp snap, letting him drop to the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Dean demanded angrily, glaring at the vampire as his hands clenched into fists.

"Because what you wanted to do wasn't right. He deserved to die for killing all those people, but torturing him wasn't the way to do it. He's in Purgatory now and won't be killing anymore humans. He'll find life there may not be as easy now."

Dean's face darkened but he didn't say anything for a moment. "Let's go, no use hanging around this place any longer." he finally said stomping back toward the stairs.

Benny followed him wondering if Dean even knew how far out there he was becoming. The Dean he had come to know in Purgatory would be appalled by his actions now. He kept his mouth shut and planned on leaving as soon as they got back to the motel.

**spn**

"Well I guess this it Chief. It's time for me to head out and do some soul searching." Benny told Dean as they stood by his truck.

"You keep your nose clean Benny." Dean said giving him a brief hug. "If you need me, you have my number."

"I'll keep that in mind. You take care of yourself out there." he told him.

"I hear ya." Dean said walking toward his motel room with a backward wave.

Benny watched him stroll toward the room and go inside without a second look. He wasn't sure where Dean was going from here, but guessed it was another hunt. He got into his truck and started it up with one goal in mind. He had a little brother to find.

* * *

**A/N: So Benny is not liking the new Dean either. Can they band together to save Dean? Thank you to all who are reading my story. Reviews make my day. NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The truck stop was not crowded as Benny pulled into the parking lot. He had been driving for about an hour deciding he was far enough away from Dean for it to be safe. He dug out his cell and looked at the two numbers for Sam taken from Dean's cell and chose one listening to it ring twice before getting a message that the number had been disconnected. He tried the second one and got the same thing. When he saw neither numbers were of any help, he dialed the number for Charlie and listened to it ring.

"It's your dime, don't waste it." a perky female voice answered.

"Well little lady you were not what I was expecting." Benny chuckled in his heavy accent.

"And who might you be?" she asked cautiously knowing she didn't recognize the voice of anyone she was familiar with.

"I'm trying to track down Sam Winchester." Benny told her.

"And why do you think I know him?" she questioned.

"I found your number in his brother's cell. I need to talk to him about Dean."

"Can he reach you at this number?" she asked not willing to give out Sam's cell to a stranger.

"That he can. I'll meet him at a public place to ease his concern. I think he will want to hear what I have to say."

"Stay put and keep your cell on."

"Of course little lady, anything for you." he said thinking he'd like to meet the person behind the voice.

"Someone will be in touch." she said before ending the call.

Benny hung up and sat back in the seat to wait for a call from someone. He hoped Sam would be curious enough to want to talk to him.

**spn**

Sam was on his laptop in Missouri's kitchen when he heard his cell ringing. He jumped up and hurried to the living room where he left his jacket. He searched his pockets and found it as the call went to voicemail.

"Crap..." Sam muttered checking to see who it was and saw Charlie's name come up. He redialed her number and waited for it to ring, hoping maybe she had news on Dean. "Hey Charlie, I saw you called."

"That was quick Sam, I was leaving you a message." she replied.

"My cell was in another room and I couldn't get to it in time."

"I just had a weird phone call, well weirder than normal; if you know what I mean."

"Who was it?" he asked frowning.

"I don't know, he didn't give a name, but he wanted to talk to you about your Dean. Said he got my number off **his** cell."

"Do you have his number? Why would he have Dean's cell?"

"Yes, I wasn't about to give him yours and I have no idea why he would have Dean's cell." she answered.

"Give me the number and I'll call him and see what he knows. Maybe we've caught a break here and he knows where Dean is."

"You be careful Sam. We don't know who this man is or what he really wants." she said before giving him the number. "Call me later so I know you're alright."

"I will Charlie and thanks for this." Sam said hanging up and quickly dialing the number she gave him. He waited impatiently for the call to be answered as his breathing quickened and his heart sped up.

"Hello." a male voice said after four rings.

"I got a message you were looking for me." Sam said catching the accent in the man's voice.

"If ye be Sam Winchester, then yes I am." Benny replied.

"What do you want?" Sam asked deciding to get to the point.

"I have some news on your brother, Dean, and thought you might want to know it." Benny drawled out.

"Yes!" Sam said quickly. "Tell me."

"I think this should be done in person. In a public place, that way neither of us needs to worry."

"I'm in eastern Kansas, where are you?" Sam asked not able to keep the excitement from his voice.

"There's a truck stop between Springdale and Fayetteville, Arkansas. I will meet you there in around six hours or so. If ya get there first, go on in and get ya something to eat. They have good food there."

"How will I know you?" Sam asked as he scribbled notes on some paper.

"Don't worry, I'll find you." Benny told him in his smooth, easy voice.

"I'm driving a black truck. I'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"Drive safe brother." Benny told him before hanging up.

"Wait I..." Sam started but realized he had been hung up on. He looked at his cell with a frown and stuffed it back in his jacket before heading for the stairs to pack so he could leave.

"Sam, what's the rush?" Missouri asked as she came in the front door with a couple of bags.

"I may have a lead on Dean." Sam called down to her before disappearing upstairs. He was back down ten minutes later with bags in hand ready to leave.

"You call me and stay safe child." she said seeing there was no stopping him.

"I will and thank you for all you've done for me." Sam said sincerely, giving her a hug.

**spn**

Sam had a heavy foot as he sped down the interstate toward the truck stop. There was so much running thought his mind right now he was in a daze. He jerked out of it as a semi blew past him rocking the truck in its wake. He glanced at his speed and let up a little on the gas thinking he didn't want stopped for speeding. He mulled over who this stranger was that knew about Dean and what was his connection to his brother. He hoped he wasn't on a wild goose chase or heading into a sticky situation. His only ace in the hole was Castiel. He was searching the country side for any signs of Dean. Sam knew if he got in trouble all he had to do was pray for him.

It was going to be dark by the time he found the truck stop so he hoped there wouldn't be a lot of customers and he wouldn't have any problems finding the caller. He gripped the wheel tightly as the tension and unknown got the best of him. With a deep breath, Sam loosened his hold on the wheel and tried to settle his nerves while checking road signs for a gas station. He needed to gas up before continuing on his journey. He spotted a sign with a number of gas stations listed and decided it would do and signaled to change lanes to exit the interstate.

The station was moderately busy as he slowed and pulled up to a free pump. Sam got out slowly stretching his stiff body before moving to pump the gas. He glanced around at other customers who didn't pay him any mind as they got their gas. Once he was done, Sam pulled the truck to the side of the building to go inside to use the restroom and get something to drink. He hurried toward the back where a restroom sign was lit up to take care of business. He came out and headed for the cooler section to grab a Gatorade and headed to the front to pay. Sam got back out on the interstate and found a couple of truckers going at a good pace so he fell in behind them.

**spn**

The truck stop was like a beacon in the dark night that guided weary travelers in for food, gas, restrooms or just for a break from driving. Sam guided the truck off the interstate and up the exit, stopping at the light. He looked down the road at the truck stop as his stomach clenched tightly. He had no idea if he was early or late and he didn't like not knowing who he was looking for. When the light changed, Sam pulled out and signaled to turn into the business trying to decide where to park. He chose a spot off to the side away from other vehicles and parked. Sam sat in the truck as his heart sped up slightly knowing he needed to go inside. He got out of the truck and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and checked to be sure his gun was tucked in his waist band, before heading for the front entrance.

Sam stepped into the building and looked around. One way led into the convenience store section and the other way led to the restaurant and straight ahead had a sign for showers and restrooms. From his conversation with the guy, he knew they were meeting in the restaurant and walked that way. He gave the place a quick once over to see if he spotted anyone who seemed interest in him but no one paid him any attention. He headed to the back of the room to a booth that would allow him to see the entrance and watch others in the place. He ordered coffee from a waitress knowing his stomach wasn't going to tolerate food right now. Sam doctored his coffee before taking a small tentative sip. He grimaced at the strong brew and added a little more creamer thinking this was just how Dean would have liked it, strong and hot, but without his added additions. He checked his watch and studied each male customer that strolled in to see if he might be the one he was supposed too meet.

**spn**

Benny was taking his time getting to the truck stop deciding to let Sam get there first. He wasn't sure how he was going to react once he knew what he was and knowing Sam was a hunter like his brother. Their kind very rarely got alone and ended in one killing the other. The one point in his favor was he knew about his big brother and was sure Sam wanted that information from him. And then afterwards, well, he'd just have to wait and see.

The day was fading away and darkness was descending across the land as Benny continued north toward the truck stop. He had picked it thinking it was neutral ground and didn't think Sam would cause a scene in public. He saw a sign that let him know the truck stop was only twenty miles ahead and thought he had timed it perfect. It was dark and the traffic was thinning out the closer he got to the exit. He could see the lights in the distance and prepared himself to face the little brother and find out what happened to turn Dean into what he had become.

Benny steered his truck into the parking lot and checked the place out before pulling his truck to a stop beside a black truck. He sat in his vehicle for a moment before taking out a bag of blood and pouring some into a cup to drink. He didn't want to chance his true nature coming out since he was going to be around humans. After finishing the drink, he rinsed his mouth with water and got out adjusting his hat and jacket before walking to the entrance. He paused in the entrance and flared his nostrils slightly as he looked toward the restaurant. There was a scent of fear, sweat, and strong coffee coming from there and knew the younger brother was in there.

Benny stepped to the entrance and slowly let his eyes roam over the customers that were sitting around the room at tables and in booths. His eyes finally landed on a young man sitting in the back corner that looked impatient and looked down at his watch and finally looked up. Their eyes locked and Benny saw him stiffen as he wiped any emotions from his face and never took his eyes off him as he slowly made his way toward him.

Sam was looking at his watch for the umpteenth time when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked up toward the entrance and saw a large, muscular man dressed in jeans, navy pea jacket and hat standing there. He was older than Dean and had a close cropped beard laced with gray. He admitted an air of authority and dominance that Sam wasn't comfortable with. His body stiffened and he forced himself to wipe any emotions from his face as the dark stranger walked toward him.

"You must be the younger brother." Benny addressed him in a cool, calm, Creole drawl.

Sam looked up at him and saw a hint of merriment in his eyes as he took a seat across from Sam, not waiting for an invitation. He got comfortable and could feel Sam's eyes boring into him. Before Sam could say anything the waitress appeared asking if he would like something to drink. Benny told her coffee and waited until she returned with it and a refill for Sam asking if they'd like something to eat, but both declined and waited for her to leave giving them both a sour look.

"Who are you?" Sam finally asked giving a quick look around to be sure there were none near enough to hear them.

"Name's Benny." he answered.

"How do you know my brother?" Sam inquired his words stilted and sharp.

"Let's just say we have history." Benny replied sitting back and studying the young man who was wound so tight he thought he would snap. Tension, uncertainty, and worry spilled off him in waves that Benny picked up on.

"Are you human?" Sam asked, lowering his voice with the question. His sixth sense was telling him that something didn't feel right about this guy and it was usually not wrong.

"Do you really need an answer?" he asked cocking his head slightly, his eyes boring into Sam.

Sam's hand inched toward his gun as his spidery senses blew up and he knew the answer without it being said out loud.

"And I wouldn't advise that if you want to know about your brother." he continued arching an eyebrow and giving him a knowing look as Sam brought his hand up and sat it on the table, glaring across the table at him.

"When did you last see him?" Sam demanded as his anger starting to rise because this Benny guy seemed to enjoy being vague and keeping him in the dark about his brother.

"Not long ago, I helped him on a hunt after he helped me out of a bad situation." Benny stated watching Sam's eyes widen. "He wanted some backup with a case he had found."

Sam suddenly expelled a mouth of air as his body seemed to shrink and he paled with Benny's words. It was like all the fight and anger drained out of him and he slumped forward his head resting in his hand. He fought the raw emotions that invaded his mind and struggled to contain the tears that wet his eyes. He had always had his brother's back and those words cut through him like a hot knife through butter. Before either could say anything the waitress came back to see if they wanted anything. Benny asked for the check for both of them before turning back to Sam.

"I think we should go somewhere more private to talk." Benny told him seeing how devastated Sam looked. "There's a motel a few miles down the road. Why don't we move this conversation there?"

Sam didn't trust his voice and only nodded yes as he dug into his pocket for some money. He stopped when Benny laid a twenty on the table deciding the waitress needed a decent tip since they didn't order food. He got up and waited for Sam to do the same and grunted at his height before walking toward the exit not bothering to look if Sam was following. He could sense him behind him and continued out the door toward the trucks.

"Do you want to follow me?" Benny asked opening the door to his truck as Sam stopped at the black truck beside his.

"Okay..." Sam said in a hoarse, rough voice not able to bring himself to look at him as he got in the truck.

Benny settled in the driver's seat and cranked his truck pulling out and watched in his rear view mirror to be sure Sam was doing the same and going to follow him. He was glad the motel was close since he didn't know if Sam could drive much further. He pulled into the parking lot and to the office, stopping at the entrance. Knowing Sam couldn't handle this; he went inside and got a room for them.

Sam was still sitting in the truck when he came out and got back in his truck to move it to the back of the office. He saw Sam automatically follow him and park next to him. Benny got out and walked around his truck to the driver's door of Sam's truck and tapped on the window making Sam startle for a moment before shaking his body slightly to pull himself out of whatever trance he had been in and fumbled to open the door. Benny stepped back to let him get out and went to open the door to a motel room. Sam followed him inside and moved to sit in a chair at the table. Benny turned on the bedside lamp casting the room into shadows before joining Sam at the table.

"So, I know your brother was hell bound in finding you when he got out of Purgatory, so what happened?" Benny asked looking at Sam with interest waiting for him to speak.

"I didn't know what happened to Dean and Cas when Roman exploded." Sam whispered looking down at his trembling hands as his fingers worried each other. "I...I ran...I found something in a small town in Texas and was starting a new life." he continued. "I was happy, I found something I had never had before in my life and I stopped hunting. My life was normal; I had a job, a home, and someone I loved. A while back I thought someone was watching me and I'm sure someone went through my house...I think it was Dean." Sam stopped and looked away as he swallowed the lump in his throat and willed himself to not cry. "I felt it again and then it was gone."

"So he never contacted with you?" Benny asked as the pieces started falling into place.

"No..." Sam replied a sob on his lips that he tried to stop from coming out. "I met a hunter in a bar who told me Dean was alive. So...I went looking for him..."

"I'm taking it you found him?" Benny said trying to encourage him to continue so he could get the whole story.

"No, he found me..." Sam answered looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "He told me to stop looking for him and to go back to my apple pie life. He didn't want anything to do with me...But something about him has changed. He's not my Dean and I don't know how to help him."

"Now that's something I might be able to help with." Benny told him but before he could continue a disturbance in the air had him looking past Sam.

"Sam are you alright? I felt your suffering and came right away." Castiel asked from behind Sam. He stepped closer and saw Benny sitting at the table with Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him Cas?" Sam asked in surprise.

"He's the vampire who helped Dean get out of Purgatory." he told Sam looking at his grief stricken face.

"He's seen Dean Cas..." Sam started and jerked when Cas bore down on Benny faster than he could see.

"What have you done to him?" Cas demanded as he gripped Benny by the throat.

"Hold on..." Benny gasped. "I came to help..." he coughed when Cas let him go.

"We need to hear him out Cas." Sam said standing and putting a hand on Cas's arm and looking to Benny who was rubbing his neck gingerly while eyeing the two.

Benny wasn't used to this type of treatment, but let it slide since they were all worried about Dean. He looked to the angel before speaking. "I kind of thought we had an understanding when we fought our way across Purgatory."

"I'm sorry, you did help then and I don't think you would hurt Dean now." Cas apologized to him. "What can you tell us about Dean?"

* * *

**A/N: So now they have another ally who knows about Dean. He will be found soon and the fun will begin, how to save him... Reviews are great. NC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sam sat back down at the table and looked at Benny with different eyes now that he knew what he was, a vampire. "Yes, you said you were with him not long ago, tell us what you know." he stated pulling his emotions back and tucking them away. He needed to be strong and clear headed if he was going to help Dean.

Benny leaned back and looked at the two before speaking. "The portal worked and Dean got out bringing me with him. He went to Louisiana and followed my directions to where my bones were buried. Once he resurrected me...Well, we went our separate ways. He was going in search of you that much I do know. You know he talked about you as we were fighting our way through Purgatory. I think getting back to you was what kept him going." Benny noted looking at Sam when he spoke. "Said you were the smart one, had all this knowledge stored in that brain of yours. He was worried about you too. Wondering how you were handling things and all with him gone. Told me you'd be trying to find him, but didn't think you'd have any luck."

Sam had to look away as he talked about him, not able to meet his eyes. He was feeling the guilt even more now as he heard some of Dean's journey to get back.

"I could sense some change in him, but he was managing it. He was all eager to be reunited with his little brother. You say he found you, but never contacted you?" Benny asked Sam curious to hear the whole story.

"I'm sure he was there, there's no other explanation." Sam replied in a small voice.

"It's making sense now. He found you having a normal life without him. You moved on, put your past behind you and I'm thinking he didn't take it very well. What's inside of him began to take over, squashing down the good. I think he felt forgotten and abandoned by you. Let me ask you this...Did you make any attempt to look for your brother after he disappeared? Even the smallest one?"

Sam blanched and his body stiffened feeling the two sets of eyes on him waiting for an answer. The huge amount of guilt Sam carried broke free and he threw himself from the chair making it topple over and stomped out of the room grabbing his jacket on the way out. He slammed the door shut leaving the vampire and angel staring at the closed door.

"I take that as a no." Benny commented thoughtfully. "Should you go after him?"

"No, I don't think he will go far and he needs some space." Castiel sighed hearing the truck crank up and drive away.

**spn**

Sam couldn't take what he imagined were accusing stares that were looking at him and left the room before anything else could be said. He knew he had let his brother down by not trying to find him and now that he knew where he had been it only made the burden heavier. Dean had to fight every day to stay alive in Purgatory and Sam was living a happy, simple life and doing normal things. They had promised not to make any deals or look for each other if something happened again and he had kept the promise. But now it was blowing up in his face. How could he have not done something? Anything? He shouldered all the blame for what Dean was becoming and it tore him apart on the inside.

Sam was driving aimlessly down the road trying to not let the guilt within him eat him alive when a neon sign caught his eye and he pulled into the parking lot of a bar. It was only a few miles from the motel and was a little shabbier than what he was used to, but he didn't care. The liquor was the same and maybe if he worked hard at it, he could numb his body and not feel the anguish and heartache inside of him. He parked and got out, moving around the bikes parked along the front of the place. He pushed through the front door and walked into the dimly lit, smoke filled room directly to the bar and took a seat at the end. He never stopped to check the place out for any danger as his mind was spinning out of control.

"What's your poison?" a guy asked slapping down a napkin in front of him.

"Beer and Jack." Sam said dully digging a bill from his jeans pocket and tossing it on the bar.

"Coming right up." the bartender replied sitting a shot glass down and pouring whiskey into it. He reached in the cooler and snagged a bottle of beer, popping the lid before sitting it on the napkin. He grabbed the money and went to a cash register to make change, putting it a Sam's elbow before walking down the bar to serve another customer.

Without thinking about it, Sam picked up the shot and tossed it back feeling the amber liquid burn his throat as it made its way to his empty stomach and spreading warmth outward into his body. He cleared his throat and chased it with a huge swallow of beer. He was lost in his own world, not hearing or paying attention to the sights and sounds around him. He signaled to the bartender for another shot and waited for him to pour one. Sam had just about stopped drinking after Amelia and him started seeing each other and helped the other to live again.

Taking a deep breath, Sam downed the shot, feeling it churn in his stomach. He drank more beer, thinking if he could maybe numb his mind he wouldn't have to think about all that was going on. He heard his cell ring and fumbled it from his pocket figuring it was Cas calling to check up on him and froze when he saw the name on the caller ID and the photo that popped up with it, Amelia. Sam stared at the screen long and hard before hitting the decline button and putting his cell away. He couldn't talk to her right now. He didn't think he deserved to hear her voice or what she had to say. He knew he could never go back to that life and they could never have what they had. Her husband was in the mix now and he couldn't break up a marriage. Thinking of her was only making his pain worse. He downed the rest of the beer and fought back the tears that blurred his vision until he swiped a hand across his face.

"Another round." he told the bartender when he approached pushing his empty toward him.

"Might better take it easy buddy." he cautioned him as he refilled his glass and sat another beer out for him.

"I'm good." Sam grunted already feeling the effects of the booze he had drunk, but it was not enough to make him forget his misery.

**spn**

It was nearly two hours later and half a dozen shots and beers had been consumed by Sam when Cas stepped into the bar. He was worried when Sam didn't return so Benny drove them around looking for him. They spotted the truck at the bar and Cas told Benny to wait outside while he went in to get Sam. His eyes locked onto the body sitting at the bar barely able to stay on the stool and moved his way. He ignored the drunken woman who tried to stop him and dance with him and continued toward Sam.

"Sam, we should leave." Cas told him taking in his drunken condition. "I think you've had enough to drink."

"O'e 'ore." Sam slurred out motioning a hand at the bartender to get his attention.

"Don't." Cas ordered when the bartender stepped to Sam with a bottle of whiskey, and backed away with the glare he got. "Sam let's go." Cas said again more firmly while he grabbed onto his upper arm and hefted him from the stool with ease.

"Wait..." Sam complained as he tried to get his rubbery legs to support him and pull away from Cas at the same time.

Cas maneuvered Sam through the customers trying to get to the bar for drinks. He ignored Sam's arguing that he was fine to leave him alone, a determined look on his face that made most step out of his way. He didn't see Sam stumble into a biker and make him spill some of his drink until the guy stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Your buddy made me spill my drink." he growled at him as he balled his hands into fist. He had been itching for a fight all night and this just fit the bill.

"I apologize for his behavior. He's had too much to drink." Cas said trying to move around him.

"I think he needs to buy me another one." the biker insisted stepping in Cas's way.

Cas kept his firm hold on Sam's arm as he drew up his full height and stared the biker down. "I don't have time for you." he stated pulling a wadded up bill from his pocket and tossing it on the table. "Go get you another drink."

"Not going to cut it." he sneered bringing his arm up and throwing a punch at Cas's face.

With lightening speed Cas grabbed the fist in his hand and squeezed hard sending the biker to his knees as he cried out in pain from the crushing hold. Two of his biker buddies clambered up and headed for Cas when they saw their friend go down.

Benny had got tired of waiting for them and got out to see if there was a problem. He pushed the door opened and stepped inside doing a quick sweep of the place. It had grown quiet and he heard the drunken words of the biker and saw him blocking Cas' way and saw Sam swaying beside him. He made his way slowly toward them and saw the swing and Cas blocking it. He came up behind the two buddies and clamped down on their shoulders with an iron grip. He grinned smugly when collar bones cracked from the pressure and they joined their pal on the floor crying like babies.

"Let me help." Benny told Cas as he got on the other side of Sam and grabbed his arm to help get him out of there.

No one got in their way or tried to stop them from leaving as the trio made their way for the door. The three injured bikers whined and moaned, but no one bothered to help them up. The bartender put a call in to the rescue squad and the local law just happy the place didn't get trashed in a fight.

**spn**

Cas found Sam's keys and opened the passenger door for his truck and shoved him inside. He went around to the driver's side to get in and drive it back to the motel.

"I'll follow." Benny said seeing the stony look on the angel's face.

They drove back to the motel and parked. Benny helped Cas get Sam out and drug him into the room. They got him inside and to a bed, letting him fall face first onto it and stepped back. Sam gurgled and groaned and gagged as what he had consumed decided it was coming back up. Cas grabbed a hand full of jacket and jerked him from the bed to propel him into the bathroom and to the commode.

Sam dropped unceremoniously to his knees beside the commode and hung his head over it as he expelled the liquor and beer from his rolling stomach. He gagged and coughed as he tried to get a breath but another bout hit and he continued to throw up until nothing was left in his stomach. He flushed the commode and slumped back against the tub trying to get his breath. Before he could understand what was happening, Cas had him in the tub and turned on the cold water full blast. It hit Sam on the chest and splashed up into his face. Sam began to swear and fight and tried to pull himself out, but Cas had a hold of his jeans legs so he could jerk his boots off and toss them aside. He stopped Sam from getting out and held him under the cold stream of water until he stopped fighting and began to shiver uncontrollably. Cas had seen both brothers do this to the other to sober them up and glared at Sam, his face unreadable.

"I will get you some dry clothes." he stated, turning off the cold water and looking down at a drowned Sam as he panted hard. "Take a hot shower to warm up." he told him before turning on his heels and walking out of the bathroom.

Benny was sitting at the table observing the entire scene and looked at Cas with arched brows. "Little rough on him weren't ya Boss?"

"No, he needed sobered up if he's going to help find his brother. We need his knowledge to save Dean." Cas growled harshly as he rummaged in Sam's bag for dry clothes.

"Okay then, I'll start a pot of coffee." Benny replied deciding not to get in the middle of this battle. He moved to the dresser and grabbed the pot holding it out for Cas to fill from the bathroom water. After pouring the water into the chamber of the coffee pot, he sat it on the burner and added coffee. He pressed the on button and listened for it to start perking before going back to the table and sitting down.

Cas had sat down once he heard the water come back on it the bathroom and knew Sam was taking a shower. He looked angry and grim at the same time and not someone you wanted to anger. Benny kept quit knowing he would talk when he was ready.

**spn**

Twenty minutes later Sam stepped from the bathroom, pushing his damp hair from his face and looking at them before quickly looking away. He smelled the coffee and went to the pot to pour a cup. Sam walked over to a bed and sat on the end of it ashamed to look at them and hoping the pounding in his head was ease off. What he did was stupid and didn't help anything but kill a few of his brain cells. He grimaced as he sipped on the strong brew hoping his stomach was going to settle.

"Do you know how to get in touch with Dean?" Cas asked Benny, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes, I have his number." Benny answered. "I just need to call and I can have him come to me."

"That is good..." Cas said as he started thinking over a plan. "We need a place to contain him until we can devise a plan."

"I might know a place." Sam said just above a whisper. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "It's a cabin that belonged to a hunter friend. It's isolated and has a basement." he offered.

"That will work." Cas nodded glad Sam deciding to help now. He studied how pale and hung over he looked but didn't offer to help thinking maybe he needed to feel it so it wouldn't happen again. "We will go there and get it ready and then Benny and I will go after Dean and bring him back there."

Sam started to say something, but closed his mouth and kept quiet. He sipped on his coffee instead, thinking it was better to listen before speaking.

"You're in no shape to be traveling; why don't you get some sleep and we'll leave in the morning." Cas directed at Sam in a more gentle voice making him look up a little surprised with his words after the cold shower he had gotten.

"The angel's right little brother," Benny added. "You're not going to do us any good if you can't function."

Sam nodded and sat the coffee cup down on the nightstand before stretching out on the bed and turning his back to them. He could feel their eyes on him, but he tried to tune it out and stop his mind from spinning out of control so he could rest. He shivered slightly and pulled the comforter over his body for warmth, but didn't know if it would help since the cold had seeped down to his very bones. He could hear quiet movement behind him and soft whispers he could understand, but didn't focus on it. His head was still pounding and the drugs he took were slow to kick in. When he finally dozed, his mind was filled with the last meeting with his brother and how cold and uncaring he had been. He could still see the disappointment and hatred in his eyes and the satisfied look when he took his Baby and left. He moaned softly and didn't feel the angel touch his forehead to put him deeper in sleep where he wouldn't dream.

* * *

**A/N: Loved writing the take control Castiel here and hoped you liked him. So they have a plan, now they just have to find Dean. Things will get rough before it gets better. I do like reviews. NC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The truck was moving down the interstate and Sam was leaning against the side window relishing the coolness of it as he nursed the hangover that was still lingering. Cas had been driving for three hours now and Benny was following behind them in his truck. Sam had given him the location of the cabin in Whitefish, Montana and told him the general direction to go. He felt his stomach rumble and heave slightly as he worked on not upchucking anymore.

"We will need to stop for gas Sam. Should I do it now?" Cas asked seeming to sense his distress.

"That's fine Cas." Sam managed to get out through clenched teeth as the bitter taste of bile tickled the back of his throat. He swallowed hard hoping it would pass. He felt clammy and wiped a trickle of sweat from the side of his face. He would have rolled the window down if he didn't need it to lean against. Instead he turned the fan on and moved the vents to blow on him, hoping it would cool his body and help the queasiness pass.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked glancing over at him and seeing he still looked a little pale and shaky.

"I'll be okay." he replied, clearing his throat and taking some slow breaths. He closed his eyes to see if that would help but it only made things spin faster. He could feel the change in motion of the truck as it slowed and took an exit off the interstate. He chanced opening his eyes and groaned as the first rays of the new day struck his eyes making the small pain blossom into a hard pounding. He didn't chance it again until the truck stopped under the structure for the pumps and he heard Cas get out. Sam opened one eye a slit to see the light wasn't as bad now and opened the door to get out, almost falling if he hadn't caught onto the door for support.

"You okay there kid?" Benny asked as he got out to pump gas into his truck.

"I'm fine..." Sam mumbled thinking he wasn't going to be drinking hard stuff again any time soon. He made sure he was steady before making his way toward the store to find the restroom and get something to drink; thinking maybe a ginger ale might settle his stomach and take something for the jackhammer pounding in his head. By the time he came back out, both drivers were ready to continue their journey. Sam dropped back into the passenger seat of his truck happy to let Cas drive. He found the Tylenol and shook three out to take. His brain was starting to work again and he snagged a pair of sunglasses before leaving the store and had them on to help block the bright morning light. He opened the ginger ale, popped the pills in his mouth and sipped the cold, tangy beverage, burping quietly as it settled on his stomach.

Sam was drifting between wakefulness and dozing, his mind clouded with mist when suddenly a shadow invaded his thoughts. He tried to bring it into focus but couldn't at first until it stepped closer and he saw the face of his brother looming in front of him. Sam stared wide eyed as an icy chill ran down his back when he saw the look of hunger in his eyes and Dean opened his mouth slowly showing fangs descending from his gums. Without warming he suddenly lunged toward him with only one desire, and that was to feed.

Sam cried out and fought the air around him as he tried to move in the tight confines of the truck cab. He looked around frantically and wasn't hearing Cas speaking to him as he gasped long, hard breaths and tried to slow his pounding heart.

"Sam are you alright?" Cas asked looking over at the young man's frightened face. "Sam!" he said louder when he didn't respond to him. "Do I need to stop?"

Sam was blinking rapidly and finally heard the words as he brought him into focus. "No, I'm okay." he said hoarsely as the image of his brother filled his mind again. He wiped a trembling hand down his face and willed his breathing to calm. He turned away from Cas so he wouldn't see his devastated expression and fumbled for the remaining ginger ale to wet his dry throat. This was something he couldn't share with anyone and remained quiet as he got his fear and emotions under control. He wasn't sure this was a dream or if maybe it was a vision. He hadn't thought about them in a long time and wondered if all the stress and worry was awaking them in him again.

**spn**

"You'll need to take the next road on the left." Sam directed him after they exited the interstate. "There's a small grocery store you can stop at so I can grab a few things before going on to the cabin. That way I won't have to go back out for food."

"Alright." Cas said turning left and watching to be sure Benny was still behind them. He saw signs for the store Sam mentioned advertising it was five miles ahead. After changing lanes, Cas continued down the road following the signs and turned into the parking lot.

"I won't be long." Sam told him before getting out and walking toward the entrance.

Cas settled back to wait knowing he didn't need to go inside to help. His last shopping trip didn't go very well and he didn't want to experience that again. He saw Benny get out and come over to his door and tap on it. "Is something wrong?" he asked after rolling down the window.

"No just wanted to talk to you without the kid around. Is he going to be able to handle this?" Benny inquired looking in the direction Sam had gone. "Things may get pretty...Unpleasant if you know what I mean."

"Sam has a lot of guilt and loss bottled up inside of him, but he will do anything for his brother." Cas told him not sure he felt comfortable discussing Sam with him. He had tolerated him when in Purgatory, but knew Dean became friends with him and it seemed the friendship was still there.

"You know it may get worse before it gets better. Dean's almost gone now and I don't know if he can be pulled back."

"We have to try; I won't give up on him."

"I know Boss; I don't much like this version of Dean either. He was much more likeable when we were in Purgatory." he commented. "I'm gonna need to run an errand before going on to the cabin."

Cas looked up at him and saw something in his eyes. "You need blood."

"Yeah, well, being back here brought back the cravings. So, I can't really ignore it and let it get out of hand."

"What do you need?" Cas asked thinking it would be easier for him to pop in and out and not get caught, than Benny trying to do it.

"I don't take the rare types, too many need it. I usually take type O since it's more available. My suppliers usually keep an abundance of that on hand, but I'm a long way from him."

"I will be right back." Cas said glancing around before disappearing from the truck.

"Don't see that all the time." Benny stated wondering where the angel had gone. He started to walk back to his truck when he saw Cas sitting in the passenger seat.

"Will this do?" Cas asked holding an ice chest with a dozen bags of blood in it.

"That it will Boss, I appreciate this." he said getting back into his truck. "That should hold me for a while. I can stretch it out."

"I should get back, Sam will be coming out shortly." he said disappearing from one truck and appearing in the other.

They didn't have to wait long before Sam came back out carrying several bags in each hand. He opened the tailgate and sat the bags inside before moving to get back in the truck. "Okay Cas, we can go on to the cabin." Sam told him settling back into the passenger seat. "It's still about twenty miles from here. I just hope the road is still travelable. I don't think anyone's been there in a long time."

"We should be okay in the truck." Cas assured him as he got back out on the road again. He remained quiet as Sam stared absently out the windshield lost in thought not talking either. About twenty minutes later Cas spoke to him, "Are we close Sam?" he asked making Sam jump slightly and look around for a moment.

"The turnoff is just ahead on the right, it's a gravel road and will turn to dirt a couple of miles ahead and the road branches, take the right fork and right again on the first driveway on the right."

"Alright I'll find it." Cas replied seeing the turnoff and taking it. He drove slowly and ten minutes later pulled up to a rundown cabin set back in a clearing. He pulled the truck as close to the cabin as he could get and stopped, killing the engine. The trees shut out the last of the afternoon light around the cabin making it look drearier and eerie.

"I'll go turn on the power. Rufus tapped into it and is only used when someone was here." Sam said getting out and going around pulling a flashlight from his bag. He headed around the side of the house and disappeared leaving Cas and Benny standing in front of the cabin. He came back ten minutes later and stepped onto the porch using his light to shine it around until he reached into the rafters of the roof and pulled down a key. He unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch lightening the room. "I'll turn on the fridge and hot water heater if you guys wanna get the bags from the truck."

"Of course." Cas said stepping back out and went to the back of the truck to bring in the bags Sam put back there.

"Needs a little cleaning." Benny noted using his hand to pull down spider webs draped across the doorway.

"At least the fridge still works." Sam said turning it down and closing the door. He turned on the water at the sink and listened to it sputter and gurgle and the pipes making strange noises until finally water splashed out getting the air out of the lines. He let it run for a few minutes before turning it off and looking around not sure where to even start. Sam pushed off and headed down the hall to check out the bedroom and bathroom. He at least needed a place to crash for the night and would worry about the rest tomorrow.

Whoever had been here last had covered the beds with drop cloths to keep the dirt and dust off them. He coughed as he pulled the cloth off and rolled it up putting it in the corner out of the way. He opened an old chest and pulled out a sheet set to make the bed.

"Here's you bags Sam." Cas said sitting them just inside the door.

"Thanks Cas, I'll probably go on to bed early tonight." Sam said looking wearily at the bed. He wasn't sure how much sleep he would be getting, but knew he needed to try.

"That's probably a good idea." he said leaving him alone.

**spn**

"Found the basement." Benny called from a doorway in the kitchen. He looked down the dark steps and flipped the light switch, but no light came on. "Good thing I can see in the dark." he mumbled stepping slowly down the steps.

"Maybe there are light bulbs down there." Cas said following him.

"Well, I think we can make this work." Benny told him as he looked at the chains, ropes, hand cuffs and zip ties lying around on a work bench. He could make out a devil's trap on the floor and a sturdy, metal chair sitting in the middle of it. "Seems like the owner has prepared this place to either interrogate or torture." he said picking up a knife from an assortment of items lying on the table.

"He was a hunter." Cas shrugged walking over to a shelf and finding a box of light bulbs. He pulled one out and moved to the bare bulb hanging in the middle of the room and swapped it out. The light came on as soon as he finished screwing it in. He stepped back and looked around finding various weapons stored on the shelves against one wall. He found bags of salt, gallon jugs of holy water, machetes, stakes, salt rounds and the equipment to load your own bullets. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust and he could hear scurrying in the shadows knowing it was mice.

**spn**

Sam was waiting for the water to boil so he could fix a cup of instant coffee the next morning while trying to get his body to wake up. He was working on a mental list of what needed done before they brought Dean here. He was surprised to see the front room had been cleaned while he slept. He could hear voices under his feet and looked at the open door in the kitchen. He wandered that way and walked down the steps to see the basement cast in shadows by the bare bulb hanging in the center of the room. He saw Benny and Cas kneeling by a metal chair and bolting it to the floor. A grim look crossed his face because he didn't have to ask who they were setting it up for.

"Hello Sam, how are you feeling today?" Cas asked looking up when he heard Sam coming down the steps.

"Better." Sam said not able to tear his eyes away from the metal chair.

"Cas was telling me that your granddaddy had a cure for being bitten by a vampire." Benny said, addressing Sam directly.

"Yeah, we put the paper in our Dad's journal for safe keeping and that's in back of the Impala, but the main ingredient for it to work is the blood of the vampire that bit you." Sam replied, disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I might have a way around that." Benny offered looking from Sam to Cas.

"How?" Sam questioned. "Cas said Walker was dead and even if he wasn't how would we get his blood when he's in Purgatory."

"Since he didn't actually complete the change there, what if he's infected here? We would have the blood for the cure and can give it to him." Benny suggested.

"Wait! You want to give my brother **more** vampire blood and then try to cure him?" Sam asked in disbelief and shock. "Are you nuts?"

"Well, if this cure of yours works like you say, what's it going to hurt? Being fed the blood here could be the turning point for him."

"We can contain him and monitor what happens." Cas added. "It may be our on option."

"So you agree with this plan too? " Sam asked Cas glaring accusingly at him, thinking they both were crazy.

"Think about it, I give him my blood and you have it for the spell...What could go wrong?" Benny asked with a calm, smooth, drawl. "We won't let him feed so he won't completely turn."

Sam looked hard at both of them before turning on his heels and stomping back up the stairs letting his anger out as he muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe giving Dean more vampire blood was even a choice and headed out the door to get some fresh air and to clear his head. He walked around the cabin and to a barely noticeable trail that lead up behind the cabin to the top of a hill.

It took thirty minutes of hard climbing to reach the top and Sam paused long enough to catch his breath before taking in the scenery around him. He sat down on a boulder and tried to clear his mind of the stress and worry and guilt filling it. He looked on in wonder as a bald eagle caught an updraft and soared out across the heavens. He marveled at its beauty and grace and watched until it was a small speck in the distance.

The early morning gave way to lunchtime and the rumbling in Sam's stomach told him he needed food. He got up and headed back down to the cabin with a troubled mind. Cas and Benny were sitting on the porch and looked up when he rounded the corner of the cabin and faltered in his steps.

"Alright, I'm in," he told them with a huff. "We'll do it your way." he finished before heading inside to get food and a shower. Sam had gone through every scenario he could think of to help Dean and none of then worked. He had exhausted every avenue and it all kept coming back to what Benny had suggested.

This was one of those times he wished Bobby was still alive to help them out. His chest ached thinking about their surrogate father and could hear him in his mind calling them '_idjits' _in his gruff, rough but fatherly voice_. _

He couldn't see any other option for them if he wanted his brother back, but even then, there was no guarantee it would work. No one knew how Dean would handle any of this. It could hopefully cure him or there was a chance it could kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Now they have a plan, maybe not a good one, but what else can they do? Thank you for reading my story and I hope you have been entertained. I do like reviews, they make my day. NC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Special Note: Both of the stories that I am currently posting will be ending in the next couple of weeks and I wanted to see what you might like next. I have a third non-spn story with the characters from Blood Brother or one that will introduce a new character. What would you like to read next so I can start my editing? Thank you, you guys are the best. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The diner wasn't busy as Dean waited for his food to come. He was checking out the police and autopsy reports on some missing teenagers he had found online a state over from where he had parted ways with Benny. Dean had been in the town several days scoping things out and checking in with the locals who from his experience usually didn't have a clue with what they were dealing with. He wasn't sure if it was his kind of thing yet or not. He closed the folder when the waitress brought his food and hungrily dug into it. The need for more calories seemed to be increasing, but he chalked it up to continuous hunting, not what was trying to take over inside of him. He moaned with contentment as he bit into his rare hamburger, enjoying the slightly bloody, juicy flavors, but felt something was missing. He shrugged it off and continued to enjoy the meal.

A conversation caught Dean's attention and he tuned it in and listened to the two people discussing the missing people. He cocked his head as his acute hearing easily picked up each word being said. He heard them mention an abandoned house and the dare some friend made about going into it. They were freaking out since no one came back out and they didn't know what to do whether to go to the cops or not.

Dean wiped his mouth on a napkin when he finished his meal and looked at the bill before pulling a couple of bills from his pocket and leaving them on the table. He strolled over to the two unsuspecting guy and sat down at an empty chair at their table.

"How 'bout you tell me a little more about this abandoned house you've been talking about?" he asked quietly but in a firm voice, with the undertone _of don't bother lying to me 'cause I'll know. _

Both guys looked at him in fear not knowing who this stranger was or how he had heard them talking. They stared wide eyed at each other neither wanting to be the first to speak.

"C'mon guys, might as well tell me what you know," Dean encouraged impatiently. "Don't make me use other methods," he cautioned them.

"There's...This house outside of town..." one guy started trying not to stammer as he spoke.

"Everyone claims it haunted," the other guy continued. "We've been out there but never went inside."

"One of our friends dared Robbie, Jenny and Joey to go inside and stay the night but they never came back out."

"They're the ones reported missing," the other finished.

"Is this person really a friend?" he asked haughtily. "Don't you dumb asses ever learn? You don't mess with things you know nothing about. Haven't you seen the horror movies? If you're told a place is haunted, then don't go in there."

"We thought it was just rumors to keep kids out of the place," one of the guys whined.

"Tell me where this house is located," Dean stated with authority eyeing both the guys in disgust. He listened as they gave him directions and the address. "Take my advice, find some new friends," Dean told them before getting up to leave. He headed for the exit and out to the Impala deciding to check the place out during the day first and he would come back tonight to see if there was any spirit activity. He was also going to lookup the history on the house to see if anything stood out about the place, like a murder, suicide or some other event that would cause the haunting.

**spn**

The long driveway was grown up and weeds could be heard hitting against the bottom of the Impala as Dean slowly drove toward a large two story house sitting in an overgrown clearing. The forest surrounding the house was slowly moving inward trying to claim the land once again. He could tell at one time the house had been a beauty, but years of neglect left it rundown and uninhabitable. The Impala stopped at a broken down wall bordering the yard and Dean got out looking the place over carefully. He tilted his head slightly taking in the scents that surrounded him for a moment before moving toward the broken gate.

An eerie screech sounded too loud as he pushed on the metal gate to open it and walk up the barely visible walkway. A lone bird cried out in the distance as insects could be heard buzzing around the yard searching for random flowers and their bounty of pollen and nectar. None of this was noticed by Dean as he carefully tested the steps to be sure they would hold his weight before stepping up on the porch.

Paint was peeling in long strips from the sides of the house, shutters hung haphazardly at the broken and boarded up windows, wood was rotten in several places in the porch floor and a sense of doom seemed to hang in the air that was still and heavy. A breeze was blowing up in the tops of the trees but none of the coolness reached down to the forest floor.

Dean stood at the door to the house seeing it was chained shut, but the lock had been broken. He slipped it from the chain and let them both fall to the porch with a thump. He turned the knob and gave the door a push, listening to the ungodly squeak the hinges made until it stopped when it hit the wall inside. The dimly lit foyer beckoned to Dean and he stepped into the house smelling, stale, hot, moldy, rotten air and seeing rooms filled with dirt, a thick layer of dust, spider webs hanging from every corner and light fixtures, broken furniture, knickknacks from a past long forgotten and then he spotted the disturbances on the dirty floor. It looked like footprints that led deeper into the house toward a huge staircase leading to the second floor.

He looked into each room he passed as he made his way to the staircase and looked up it. Dean could see sections of the banister were missing and stayed near the wall as he began to ascend the stairs looking over the railing to the first floor and back up to the second searching for any signs of danger. He stopped just before reaching the top when his cell went off and dug it out of his pocket. After looking at the caller ID, he sent it to voice mail not wanting to break his concentration. Dean continued to the second floor and opened each door finding empty bedrooms, some with random furniture and others empty rooms. Not seeing anything useful or sensing anything supernatural, he headed back downstairs and decided to head back to the motel to do some research and wait for dark coat the land once again.

After closing the front door, Dean put the chain back on it and walked back out to the Impala. He dropped into the driver's seat and pulled his cell out to check his messages. He punched up his voicemail and listened to Benny's voice asking him to give him a call. Deciding he could wait until he got back to the motel since it didn't sound like Benny was in trouble, he stuffed his cell back into his pocket and cranked the car, turning it around and heading back down the driveway toward the road.

**spn**

The cold beer tasted good as he relaxed on the bed thinking about the abandoned house. He fingered his cell for a moment before taking another long draw of the beer and pulled up a number, dialing it. He listened to the ringing from the other end until it was answered.

"H'llo Chief, thanks for getting back with me." Benny drawled out in his smooth voice.

"What's up? You in trouble already?" Dean asked him a hint of impatience in his voice that he couldn't hide.

"No, no, nothing like that." Benny assured him. "I think I found you a case to check out."

"You turning into a hunter Benny?" Dean asked curiously and with mild interest.

"Naw, just happened to run across it when I was looking for some relatives. I just thought you might wanna check it out and see if it's your kind of thing." Benny said matter of fact. "If you're not interested...Fine by me Chief..."

"Wait!" Dean said quickly. "Tell me about it." He thought if it was something it would give him another hunt.

"Seems kids are going missing in this town I'm in and they can't find any trace of them. The locals are baffled and the town is on edge waiting to see if more are going to disappear."

"Sounds a little interesting, but I'm on a case right now I need to finish up."

"Where are you? I'll check some things out until you can get here." he suggested hoping to get the info they needed from him without sounding suspicious.

"I'm in Colby, Kansas working a possible haunting. Shouldn't take more than another day to wrap up and I can head your way." Dean offered clicking on the television and flipping through the channels.

"Why don't you call me when you finish and I can let you know what I've found?"

"Why are you doing this Benny?" Dean asked not sure he should trust him or not.

"If it was adults, I'd think nothing of it, but little children..That just rubs me wrong. Even being a vampire I can't see hurting little ones," he stated, a harshness in his voice at the end.

"Alright, I'll give you a call, and Benny watch your back, there might be other hunters out there looking at the same thing."

"Sure Chief, I'll see you soon," Benny agreed hanging up.

**spn**

"He's in Colby, Kansas working a case," Benny told Sam and Cas after he hung up. "Knew he'd take the bait if I mentioned kids. Even being like he is right now, he still cares about innocent kids being hurt."

"We will go there and find him," Cas told Sam standing up ready to leave. "We'll bring him back Sam, don't worry."

"Cas you can't leave the Impala behind. You know how he feels about that car," Sam insisted.

"It will slow us down having to drive it back."

"It doesn't matter; you need to bring it here. With both of you driving it shouldn't take you but around fourteen, fifteen hours."

"I don't mind Boss; we can restrain him or lock him in the trunk." Benny shrugged.

"You can't use the trunk; Dean will get away. I know my brother. You need to keep him where he can be seen. Oh, and you probably need to check his pockets for paperclips or wires, anything he could use to get the cuffs off." Sam instructed them.

"He is right, Dean is nothing if not resourceful if cornered or captured. I can keep him knocked out on the drive back which should help," Cas said having been around Dean enough to know his habits.

"Guess we have a plan then," Benny said clapping his hands together ready to get things rolling.

"Call me when you have him or if you run into trouble," Sam said already feeling the tension building inside of him. He wanted to see his brother again, but there was an underlying sense of dread and fear too as the memory resurfaced of Dean with fangs attacking him. He tried to shake those thoughts and to think positive about everything. This had to work, there were no other options to fall back on.

"We will call," Cas said before grabbing Benny's shoulder and taking them to Colby, Kansas so they could find Dean.

Sam looked at the spot they disappeared from and drew in a long breath as the wait started. He paced the room for a moment before deciding to head down to the basement and check everything out one more time. He wanted to be sure it was all in place and ready for when they brought Dean back. He didn't want some minor neglected detail to screw this up because he had a feeling they were only going to get one chance at doing this.

**spn**

Cas and Benny appeared in an alleyway in Colby and moved deeper into the shadow. This was Benny's first time traveling via angel and he wasn't happy.

"Now that's something I'd prefer not doing again," Benny commented waiting for the lightheadedness to pass.

"You wait here and I will check out the motels around here. I'm sure he's staying at one," Cas said.

"Fine by me, but I'm heading to that bar over there for a beer. No use lurking in the shadows and drawing unwanted attention." Benny told him before he got ready to disappear.

"Fine, I will look for you there," Cas said impatiently, thinking he should have left him at the cabin and done this alone.

"I know what you're thinking and it's better we both are doing this," he said reading Cas like a book.

Cas pinched his lips together in a thin line and glared at Benny before disappearing leaving Benny chuckling knowing he had hit a nerve. He ambled toward the bar checking out the nearly empty parking lot thinking there shouldn't be many patrons inside and that was fine by him.

Benny pushed the door open and stepped into the room and made his way to the bar to order a beer. He took in the few patrons scattered around the room with little interest as the bartender set his beer in front of him. He had only drunk half of his beer when Cas walked into the bar and glanced around spotting Benny.

"I found him," Cas said taking a seat beside him.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked wiping the spot in front of Cas.

"Nothing, I..." Cas replied.

"He'll have a beer," Benny interrupted him before he could continue. "You need to blend in Boss, have a beer."

"Fine," Cas growled accepting the beer and drinking some. "He will be leaving soon but I saw the address of the house he's going to check out."

"Then we can take him there. It'll make it easier on us," Benny offered thinking there wouldn't be any witness that way. "There shouldn't be anyone around to interfere."

"He won't be leaving until it gets dark; the spirits are more active at night," Cas commented.

"Ummm...I think we should take this conversation elsewhere," Benny suggested when the bartender gave Cas a strange look. He tossed a couple of bills on the bar and got up to leave. "My treat," Benny noted not sure if the angel had cash or not.

Cas took several more swallows of his beer, not wanting to waste it and got up to follow him outside. He could take them to the house and wait for Dean to arrive. If the place was haunted, he was sure he could handle it, but planned on staying nearby in case he needed help.

"Are you ready?" he asked Benny once they were out of sight of any passer bys.

"For what?" Benny asked before he was suddenly whisk away by Cas to find himself standing in front of a rundown, creepy looking house. "A little warning next time would be nice," Benny growled at the angel thinking he did that on purpose.

"I'll cloak us so Dean can't sense either of us when he comes. I don't think he will be happy with what we are about to do."

"I agree with you there Boss. An unhappy Winchester with enhanced abilities would not be one to cross," he noted remembering how Dean was in Purgatory. He still remembered the conversations they had while searching for the angel and how Dean thought the place was pure and allowed you to be who you really were. He got the feeling Dean actually liked being there and not have the worries of this world.

"Why don't we wait over there?" Cas asked seeing a downed tree at the edge of the woods that would work as a bench. They could see the driveway and would be able to hear and see Dean when he arrived.

"You would think I'd be used to waiting after all this time, but it still is boring," Benny commented after sitting on the fallen tree for twenty minutes. He had waited all that time in Purgatory searching for a way out and it seemed like a lifetime time ago. He wondered if being back and having the blood lust again made him feel this way.

"Most of my life all I've done was wait. Sort of used to it by now," Cas said looking at the vampire with interest. "You're fond of him aren't you?" he inquired watching Benny and waiting for a response.

Benny pursed his lips and adjusted his hat before he answered. "I got used to having him around. I know he wouldn't like how he is now and if I can help bring him back...Well I owe him that."

"Thank you," Cas said sincerely knowing without his help they wouldn't have found Dean and hopefully be able to help him.

Both turned as the familiar sound of an engine caught their attention and a black Impala pulled slowly up the driveway to the house.

* * *

**A/N: So now Dean is found and once he takes care of the spirit, they will take him back to Sam. Things are going to get brutal so be prepared. Reviews make my day. NC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Dean followed the same path he had taken earlier that day back to the house that looked more ominous and eerie now that it was dark. There was only a half moon to light the way and cast everything in shadows. He had found an obscure article about the person who owned the home back in the 1950's that stated he was a person of interest in the disappearances of some teenagers, but there was not enough evidence to charge him with anything. It stated he was attacked one night in his home and killed and his murder was never solved. Some thought a parent of one of the missing teenagers killed him. After no new clues the case when cold and nothing else was ever done with it. With a little more searching, Dean learned that he was buried in an old cemetery back behind the house.

After parking, Dean got out and went around to the back to gather what he would need to salt and burn the bones. He packed his bag and grabbed a shovel and flashlight as he made his way around the stone fence using the light to guide him. He never sensed the two watching from a distance because Cas had them cloaked. They followed close enough to see what he was doing, but not so close to alert him.

A four foot iron fence circled around the cemetery, but had been broken down is several places. It had been neglected for a long time. Weeds, grass, fallen branches and dead leaves littered the resting places of the dead. Some graves had their tombstones broken or were so worn you could hardly read the writing. Dean entered the hallowed ground and walked toward the back of the graveyard. He used the light to read the names, moving slowly searching for the right grave. It took him twenty minutes of careful searching before finally finding the right grave.

Dean pulled a sawed off shotgun loaded with salt rounds from the pack and laid it within easy reach. He took off his jacket and picked up the shovel to begin digging up the grave. Luck was on his side, the soil was loose from rodents burrowing around in the dirt, their trails running everywhere in the cemetery. He kept a watch for the spirit, working quickly to get to the coffin. It still took him hours of hard digging, even with his enhanced abilities, before the shovel struck something hard. Sweat was running down Dean's face as knelt down to brush the remaining dirt off the coffin and used the shovel to break it open.

He pulled himself out and poured salt and lighter fluid over the bones, but before he could light a match Dean was propelled backwards by an invisible force. He fell over a small grave marker, cursing and swearing. Before the spirit could attack again, Dean rolled quickly back to the open grave and grabbed the shotgun blasting the wavering spirit of an older man who just had that look of evil in his eyes. Once he disappeared, Dean found the matches and struck one to light them all before dropping it into the coffin. Flames whooshed upward from the grave and the spirit of the man began to wail louder in anger as his body started to burn. Dean lay there until he was destroyed and got to his feet to finish the job by filling in the grave. He grunted in pain as it radiated up his back from his fall but he pushed it down and continued.

**spn**

With the job done, Dean walked slowly back to the Impala, whistling happily but not feeling as satisfied with the win as he did when he shed blood. He thought about what Benny told him and decided after a hot shower and a good night's sleep he would head his way to see if there was anything to the possible case he found. Maybe he'd be lucky and he'd get to kill something. He could already feel his blood running hot at the thoughts of the warm, rich blood flowing from the monster flashed in his mind.

"Hello Chief," Benny said as Dean opened the trunk and dropped the shovel and his bag into it.

"Benny?" he asked as he turned to look at him wondering what he was doing here. He didn't understand why he didn't sense him sooner since he could now.

Another shadow moved in his peripheral vision and he quickly turned to see someone that he never thought he would see again step closer. "Cas?" Dean questioned. Before he could do anything, Cas moved quickly to him and pressed two fingers to his forehead rendering him unconscious. He caught his limp body before it hit the ground and eased it downward.

"Open the back door of the Impala," Cas instructed Benny as he looked in the trunk for handcuffs. He cuffed Dean's hands in front of him and quickly searched his pockets for any items that might allow him to pick the lock of the cuffs, to be on the safe side. "Grab his feet."

"You got it Boss," Benny said reaching down to grip Dean's legs as Cas got him under his arms and moved him to the backseat. He maneuvered his body onto the seat until his head was against the door and bent his legs so he could close the open door.

"Let me get him a little more comfortable and we'll get started back to Sam," Cas told him as he opened the passenger door and leaned over the seat to put his rolled up jacket under his head and positioned his body where it looked more comfortable. "I'll drive first, why don't you call Sam and let him know we're on our way."

"Wouldn't it be better if you called?" Benny asked knowing Sam didn't have good feelings for him.

"Maybe you're right," he said pulling a cell from his jacket and dialing a number. "Hello...Yes Sam we have him and we're on our way...He's fine nothing to worry about...Yes Sam I will...Good-bye," he said ending the call. "Now we can go."

"How long will he be out?" Benny asked glancing in the backset at Dean.

"Until I wake him. It will be easier on him if I keep him unconscious so he won't fight us. At least I hope he stays out, with his enhanced senses and abilities I'm not sure but I will keep and eye on him."

"Good idea Boss, I don't think he's going to be none too happy when he comes to," Benny commented thoughtfully.

"I doubt he will be either," Cas agreed cranking the Impala and pulling around to head back down the driveway and find the interstate to head north. He knew once they had Dean secured back at the cabin he was probably going to fight them for doing it.

**spn**

The drive to the cabin proved uneventful and Dean remained unconscious the entire trip like Cas said he would, but he kept a close eye on him and put him deeper when he seemed to start waking up. He did take Benny's advice and cover him with a blanket from the trunk so if anyone glanced in they wouldn't see the handcuffs on his wrists. There would be no way to explain that to any locals that might stop them.

It was close to noon when Cas pulled the Impala up the trail to the cabin. An anxious Sam was pacing up and down the porch waiting for their arrival. He stepped from the porch and to the Impala looking in the back to see his unconscious brother. Trepidation lined his face as he opened the back door of the Impala.

"We'll take him downstairs and get him ready," Cas offered reaching in to easily slide Dean's limp body out and pull him to a sitting position. His head lolled to the side like his neck was made of rubber and Sam reached to support his brother's neck until Benny and Cas supported Dean between them and headed inside with him. Sam hurried ahead to open the door to the basement and went down first, watching to be sure they were careful with Dean.

They sat him in the metal chair and Cas took off the handcuffs while Sam held Dean up on it so he wouldn't fall. He took ties and double secured his wrists and ankles to the chair and then wrapped an iron chain twice around his body and locked it in place.

"Do you think this is really necessary Cas?" Sam asked looking at his brother with uncertainty.

"Yes Sam. It's the only way we'll be able to control him," Cas replied checking the bindings before stepping back. "You don't have to be here when I wake him."

"Yes I do, he's my brother," Sam said with conviction. He stepped back allowing Cas access to Dean so he could wake him.

Benny stood to the side watching the exchange and watched closely as Cas touched Dean's forehead and brought him around.

Dean groaned softly as he tried to move and found out he couldn't. He rolled his head slowly from side to side and squinted his eyes trying to understand what had happened to him. He was at the abandoned house salting and burning a body and headed back to the car once he was done. Then it came back, Benny was waiting on him but there was someone else there too.

"Cas?" Dean said in a rough voice as he blinked hard to clear his vision. He looked up when he could finally see and saw Cas standing beside him. "Is it really...How did you...Hey guys what's going on?" he asked when he realized he was tied to the chair. He tried to struggle but couldn't break any of the bonds that held him. "I thought you were my friend," he growled at Benny with hatred and disgust.

"Because I am your friend is why I'm doing this," Benny told him apologetically.

"We want to help you," Cas told him.

"Help me? There's nothing wrong with me," Dean stated in disbelief that they would be doing this to him. He stopped talking as his nostrils flared and he smelled him. "What is **he** doing here?" he growled angrily looking into the shadows where he could make out the shape of his brother.

"I want to help you too," Sam said softly as he stepped out of the shadows toward Dean.

"Oh, help me like you did when I got sucked into Purgatory? No, you ran!" he sneered at him and then smirked when he saw the startled look on Sam's face. "You know, Benny's been a better brother to me in the short time I've known him than you ever were..." he spat at Sam and then added. "At least he never gave up on me."

Sam couldn't hide the guilty, hurt look on his face when Dean threw what he had done when he went missing in his face. He gritted his teeth and held him tongue not wanting to give him more ammo to use against him. He couldn't stop the anguish and pain that filled his mind and cut through his heart.

"Let's go upstairs," Cas said pushing Sam toward the stairs when he saw the broken expression on Sam's face and the gloating on Dean's face. He knew Sam didn't need this right now, he was grief stricken enough by what Dean had done and this was only making it worse.

"If you let me go I won't hold this against you," Dean told him in a suggestive, friendly voice.

"Sorry Chief, can't do that. Might as well get comfortable, we'll be back later," Benny replied strolling to the stairs and climbing them.

"You're going to regret your decision to side with my brother," Dean called after him as his anger began to build. He flexed his muscles to try and loosen his bonds but wasn't having much luck. He tried to rock the chair but found it bolted to the floor and cursed madly. Dean wasn't sure what they were planning but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

**spn**

"Are you alright Sam?" Cas asked once he had him upstairs away from Dean.

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine," Sam said wiping a hand down his face as he fought the raw emotions inside of him. He knew Dean had done that on purpose to get a rise out of him, but he couldn't help the way it made him feel. "I'm going to get Dad's journal and a little air," Sam mumbled heading outside to the Impala.

He reached in and got the keys out of the ignition and went around to the back to unlock the trunk. Sam opened the hidden compartment and looked around until he found the cloth covered journal in the corner and pulled it out. After closing the trunk, Sam leaned against the car and carefully unwrapped the book and ran a finger lovingly over the leather cover before opening it.

Sam looked at the initials on the bottom left corner and wondered what type of man his grandfather had been. He slipped out a ragged photo of his family in front of their old home and looked at it as tears filled his eyes. Sam had to look away and swallow hard to stop the sobs that wanted to escape. He put the photo back and slowly flipped through the book, looking at his father's handwriting about the hunts and information he had gathered on monsters. He turned to the back and felt in a pocket until he snagged a folded slip of paper and pulled it out. He closed the journal and rested the paper on top of it for a moment as he let his gaze wander off into the distance as he prepared himself for what they were going to do. He pushed himself off the Impala and made his way back inside to find Cas. They had work to do and a cure to make if they had any hopes of saving his brother.

* * *

**A/N: Now the hard part begins. Will it work or will something go wrong? Only three more chapters and this journey will be over. It has been a fun one to write and share with you. I hope you have enjoyed the trip and will be around for the next stories. Reviews are what keep me going. NC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sam walked back into the house to find Cas and Benny waiting on him in the living room. "Here's the recipe for the cure," he said holding out the paper to Cas. "I think we have everything we need here to make it but if not I figure you can find it for us," he said addressing Cas.

"I can. We should get started," he said returning the paper to him.

Sam went into the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets for a bowl to mix it in. He sat it on the table and continued going through the remaining ones looking for Rufus's stash of herbs and spices and other ingredients he might need. "Cas I need graveyard dirt from the Impala," Sam said looking over the recipe before checking the bottles of herbs. He began to add the ingredients one at a time, mixing after each new addition.

"Here you go Sam," Cas said sitting a jar of dirt on the table. He watched Sam engrossed with his mixing as he tuned them out and concentrated on getting the brew just right.

"I need your blood," he said looking up at Benny.

"Sure thing," Benny said as he stepped to the table and used the knife Sam offered to cut his hand and bleed into the bowl.

"That should do," Sam told him stirring the concoction before adding holy water and stirring again. He looked at the paper again and ran over each ingredient as he checked them off in his head. "Cas there's one other thing I need that you'll have to get for me."

"What is it?"

"Mugwort Oil. You can probably find it in any herb shop in New Orleans," Sam said. "Do you have money?"

"No," he replied.

"Here, this should be enough. We don't need much," Sam said digging around him his pocket for a twenty.

"I will be back shortly," Cas nodded taking the money and disappearing.

**spn**

Sam took the paper and put it back in the journal and put the book into his duffle for safe keeping. He found a pint jar and washed it out before pouring the cure into it. Sam screwed on the lid and shook it hard to mix everything and jumped slightly when Castiel suddenly appeared beside him.

"Here you go," he said holding out a small bag for him in one hand and change in the other.

"Keep the money, you might need it sometime," Sam shrugged taking the bag. He opened the jar and took out a small vial of oil. After looking at it closely, he poured half of it into the jar and resealed it giving it a good shake. "It's ready," he sighed sitting it on the counter and staring at it hopefully.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked Benny as he sat a cup on the counter.

"Might as well do it and get it over with," Benny said in a cool, yet unnerving voice. He pulled a pocket knife from his jacket and sliced his palm, allowing the blood to flow into the cup.

"Sam, you need to stay up here," Cas cautioned him. "You don't need to see this," he said looking at Benny.

"I'm going down Cas," Sam said stubbornly.

"The angel's right kid. You don't need to see this part," Benny said agreeing with Cas. "I don't think Dean would want you to."

Sam looked at both of them as he clenched his jaw tightly and curled his hands into fists. He should be down there with his brother. He should be helping too.

"Please Sam, it's for the best," Cas told him as he picked the cup up and headed for the stairs followed by Benny.

Sam spun around on his heels and paced the length of the cabin, running his hands through his hair and pulling lightly at it. He was seeing the scene in his mind of what he had done to Dean when he was soulless. It still haunted him and to know it was being done again was killing him.

**spn**

"So you've come to let me go right?" Dean asked as they moved to stand beside him. "You know you've made a mistake in doing this. I won't hold it against you two and we can go our separate ways."

"We're going to bring you back Dean," Cas said handing the cup to Benny and going to stand behind Dean.

"What's that? What are you doing?" Dean asked as he tensed and tried to pull away when Cas put his hands on either side of his head to hold him still. "Stop this!" he yelled before clamping his mouth shut tightly as Benny came nearer with the cup. He could smell what was in the cup and didn't understand why they would want to give him blood. He wasn't going to turn full vampire if he drank it, Cas had seen to that in Purgatory.

"I'm sorry about this Chief," Benny said clamping two fingers on his nose so he couldn't breathe. He waited until Dean gasped hard trying to get a breath and Cas tilted his head back so he could pour the blood into his mouth. Benny quickly clamped a hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out and until he swallowed.

They both stepped back as Dean growled at them and coughed hard shaking his head as the blood raced through his veins at an alarming rate. He bowed over as far as he could and groaned in pain as his breathing quickened. He tried to spit what he could out, but enough had been swallowed to start the change.

"Let's leave him for now," Cas said looking sadly at Dean as he started the change. "We'll check on you later."

Dean didn't respond as a wave of pain washed over him. He growled his contempt when the words wouldn't come and strained against his bindings trying to get free. He watched with hate filled eyes as they left him alone once again. His breathing quickened and he could fell every nerve in his body tingling. His senses were suddenly becoming hyper sensitive and the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling hurt his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept his head down as a new being emerged inside of him.

**spn**

Sam turned quickly when he heard them come up the steps and looked imploringly at Cas.

"It's done," Cas sighed an expression of regret on his face for what he had to do to Dean. If there had been any other way, he would have chosen it, but that wasn't the case and now all they could do was wait and then give Dean the cure.

"How is he?" Sam asked, but before either could answer a roar of anger echoed up the steps.

"You'll pay for this, you hear me?" Dean raged. "I'll kill every one of you and I'll drain every drop of blood from your body Sammy boy."

Sam flinched at the last statement as concern and worry filled his mind. He had never heard his brother so enraged as Dean continued to yell and scream his insults until they turned into screams of pain and hurt that finally died when he was too hoarse to scream anymore.

Sam went into the other room but that didn't help so he went outside hoping to get away from his voice. Every nerve in his body was twitching with anxiety and stress and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. What if this didn't work? What were they supposed to do then? They couldn't release Dean out into the world and hope he didn't drink human blood. Would they have to kill him? Could he send his brother back to Purgatory? So many questions ran through his mind he felt like it was going to explode. The ache in his chest seemed to grow and Sam stumbled, losing his balance and sitting down hard on the ground. His throat was trying to constrict as the beginnings of a panic attack started taking shape.

"Cas..." Sam tried to call but only got a squeak from his throat. He could feel himself getting lightheaded and dizzy. He didn't hear Cas call to him, nor see him as he knelt over his prone body. Sam felt everything disappearing as he struggled to breath until things went completely dark. He never felt Cas lift him up and carry him inside and to the bedroom. Cas ran a hand over his chest and forced his mind to calm allowing him to draw in a much needed breath. He touched his forehead to send him into a light sleep knowing Sam needed to rest.

"How is he?" Benny asked when Cas came out of the bedroom.

"He's resting now," he replied. "Sam was having a panic attack and couldn't breathe."

"Feel sorry for the kid. This is a lot to handle for anyone, but when it's your brother that's going through this makes it that much worse."

"Let's just hope this works," Cas noted not sure of an outcome if it didn't.

"I'm going to go set with him," Benny offered, thinking Dean shouldn't be going through this alone. "Maybe I can talk to him, get him to see our way of thinking."

"Alright, call if you need anything."

**spn**

Benny found a chair and pulled it over to sit in front of Dean. He looked at his bent head and listened to his raspy breathing as his body shook uncontrollably. Dean finally raised his head to look at Benny with bloodshot, reddish eyes but groaned and shielded away from the light above them.

"What if I turn that off?" Benny asked getting up to flip the switch and plunge the basement into darkness except what light filtered in through a couple of small windows in the foundation. "That better?"

"Can I have some water?" Dean asked in a raw, hoarse voice.

"Sure thing Chief," he replied getting up and opening a bottle of water that Sam had left down there. He went to Dean and held it to his lips for him to drink.

Dean opened his mouth and accepted the water, guzzling as much as he could. He coughed and cleared his throat when Benny pulled the bottle away and sat back down.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a deep, quiet voice, trying to control the anger and rage inside of him. He was biding his time since his mind hadn't stopped working on an escape plan.

Benny looked at him for a moment, studying his expression before answering. "Because you've changed into something you would never want to be. You're not the same man I fought side by side with in Purgatory and I think deep down you know that."

"So I've changed a little. I'm a better hunter than I've ever been!" he insisted as pain had him stiffening and wincing, but he tried not to show it.

Benny could tell the change was taking full hold on him even thought he tried to hide it. He could see it in his eyes and facial features. He thought back to the time when he was turned and locked away until it was done and then given a human to feed on. He tore the person apart as he drained their blood. It took him a while to get a handle on his blood lust and not kill the person he was feeding on, rather just taking what he needed and leaving them. The Old Man didn't like that when he found out and punished him for it. He didn't regret for one moment that he killed him after the pain and torture he put him through.

* * *

**A/N: No, Dean is none to happy about the turn of events. Things will come to a breaking point in the next chapter. Thank you to all who have followed**

**me in this journey. Reviews do make my day. NC**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: One more chapter and the journey will be over my dear readers. This one is not quiet as long as usual but you will understand why after you read it. I hope I have been able to bring my story to life for you. Reviews would be great. Enjoy... NC**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

It had been several hours since they had given Dean the blood and his torture was not lessening. Another bout of pain hit Dean hard and had him fighting with all he had to get free. He felt a tie give a little but didn't look at it for fear Benny would know and replace it. His mind was racing trying to figure out how to get him to leave the room. If he was alone maybe he could break free and the killing could begin. Even with the turning, Dean's mind was racing with options on how to break these chains holding him back. He only needed the slightest break and he would be able to do the rest.

"Hey Benny?" Dean asked as the pain lessened for a time. He tried to act casual about it so he wouldn't get suspicious of his request, though it did seem crazy, but he hoped he would take the bait.

"What Chief?" he asked eyeing him warily. Benny knew Dean from their time together in Purgatory and knew he could be calculating and cunning.

"Think maybe you could find me something to eat?" he questioned. "It has been a while..."

"I think I can do that," Benny said getting up to leave. He paused for a moment looking back at Dean before speaking. "You sure about this, I don't know if you'll keep it down or not in the state you are in. Maybe you'll want to wait."

"Yeah, don't think it will hurt, it's worth a try, but make it rare," Dean grinned at him with his inside joke. "And how 'bout a beer?"

Benny moved the chair and headed up the stairs wondering what the kid had bought and if Dean could eat it. He didn't remember feeling any need for food when he changed, but Dean was different. He found Cas sitting at the table and heard Sam before seeing him come around the corner.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he stumbled to a chair and sat down rubbing a hand over his face to try and wake up. He looked bleary eyed at Cas waiting for an answer.

"You were having a panic attack and I had to knock you out," Cas explained as he watched Benny go to the fridge and look inside. "What are you doing?"

"Dean asked for something to eat," he answered looking up from his search. "Maybe it's a good thing."

"Crap!" Sam muttered. "I didn't really get him anything to eat. Not even pie."

"I can go back to the store Sam," Cas said. "I know what he likes and I won't forget the pie."

"Sure Cas, here's my credit card and here's the keys to the truck. Be sure to get some beer too."

"He asked for that too," Benny noted not seeing any in the fridge.

"Here I'll make him a quick sandwich," Sam said getting up to get what he would need. "Guess I'm not as good a brother as I thought," he mumbled more to himself but the other two heard and looked at each other. He had bought some turkey deli meat and cheese so that was the best he could do right now. "Are you sure he'll be able to eat?"

"I don't know but maybe it's worth a try. I don't think it will hurt him. The worse thing would be he'll get sick and we'll have to clean it up."

"That's not much comfort." Sam mused as he frowned at the thought of having to do that.

"I will be back Sam," Cas said picking up the keys and credit card before heading out the door. "You stay up here; you don't need to see Dean like this. It will only cause you more pain and Dean...Well; he may say things he really doesn't mean just to upset you."

"Okay Cas, I will for now," Sam replied. He wasn't going to hide up here while Dean was locked down in the basement like that. He was still his brother and he was going to be by his side whether he wanted it or not.

**spn**

Dean listened to the conversations upstairs and grinned smugly to himself. With Cas gone it would be easy pickings on the others but there was only one that he was zeroed in on at the moment. It was the one that had the rich, red, warm blood flowing through his veins. Just the scent of him was driving him crazy. He worked hard on the tie, rubbing it on a rough spot in the chair's arm even though it was rubbing his wrist raw, he didn't stop. He smirked with success as it finally popped off and he could move his arm. He pulled on the other one binding his wrist and broke it.

Dean savored the moment as he moved his arms as much as he could with the chain still around his chest. He wiggled and sucked in his breath and tried to stand so the chain would slide off the chair and he could slip it over his head. It took precious minutes to do, but as he listened he heard the truck crank and leave. With one last ditch effort, the chain slipped from around the chair back and hung loosely over his body. He pushed it upwards and quietly laid it down by the chair before reaching down and breaking the ties on his ankles. Dean didn't move and put his hands back on the arms of the chair when footsteps stared down the stairs again. He knew in the dim lighting that Benny wouldn't notice he had gotten loose and would be easy to over power.

"Alright Chief, got a turkey sandwich and tea here, sorry no beer," Benny said moving the chair back over so he could help Dean eat. He had his back to him and didn't see how quickly Dean moved behind him.

Dean grabbed him around the neck as he started to turn and grabbed the tray before it could fall and alert anyone. He smiled smugly when he saw the expression on his face and slammed him hard against the rock wall knocking him out. He sat the tray aside and stared at the crumbled body at his feet. He decided Benny could wait until later to finish him; right now he had a little brother to see and started for the stairs.

**spn**

Sam was putting away the food in the fridge when a weird feeling came over him. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. An eerie sense of dread washed over him. He turned around and froze in his tracks when Dean, instead of Benny, appeared at the top of the stairs glaring at him with red rimmed eyes. Sam's breath caught in his throat when he saw the look of disgust and smugness on his face. He saw the raw hunger in them and his mouth went dry and he couldn't swallow.

Sam made a run for the front door, but Dean was on him jerking him around and slamming him into the wall knocking the air from his lungs. He swung a weak arm at Dean clipping his jaw, but doing nothing to stop him. Dean chuckled at his attempt to get away knowing it would do no good.

"Hey Sammy..." Dean said with a smirk as his eyes bore into him. "Aren't ya glad to see your big brother?" He slammed Sam into the wall again, jarring his teeth together hard.

Sam stared on in shock as his nightmare started coming true right before his eyes. He looked at Dean's dark face and saw the need and desire in his eyes that were zoned in on Sam's neck and the pulsing veins. Sam watched Dean lick his lips in anticipation as he opened his mouth and fangs dropped from his gums, glistening in the sunlight from the window. Sam tried to fight again throwing punches and pushing at him until Dean broke his arm to stop his struggling.

Sam cried out in pain and shock that Dean would do that to him as tears rolled down his cheeks. "No Dean!" he begged. "You don't want to do this, please..." Sam's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode.

"It won't hurt much Sammy." Dean whispered into his ear as he sniffed him, taking in rich aroma of blood.

Sam watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean pressed his head painfully sideway for better access to his neck. Dean's face moved slowly closer to his exposed neck and the throbbing vein. Sam could feel the warm breath on his neck as his brother's mouth hovered right above his skin. "Don't do this," Sam pleaded. "If you do you can never come back..." He was straining to speak with Dean's hand pressed hard against his jaw holding his head tightly against the wall. Sam grimaced in disgust when he felt the wetness as Dean ran his tongue over the throbbing vein, tasting him. He closed his eyes and prayed as he felt the pressure of teeth on his neck over his jugular vein.

Dean was going insane being this close to Sam and smelling the fresh, hot blood that coursed through his veins. He wasn't even hearing Sam's pleading words as he gazed at the large vein that beat in sync with Sam's heart. He couldn't stop himself as he ran his tongue over the vein, feeling the fast beat quickly against it. His pulse quickened and he shivered with anticipation, his fangs dropped, ready to bite into his brother's neck and drink his blood to quell the intense thirst that was building inside of him. It was so extreme, it hurt and he knew the only way to make it go away was to drink his fill...


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This is it, the journey has come to an end and I hope you have liked it. I will be starting two new stories in the coming week, **_**Heaven Can't Wait **_**and **_**A Death Never Forgotten**_**. I hope you will join me for another adventure. Thank you for reading my creation. Enjoy... NC**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Sam's body slid down the wall as the weight holding him up disappeared and he cried out in pain when his broken arm hit the floor. He blinked quickly to see Cas with his arms around his brother, trapping him in an iron grip. He raised his good hand and rubbed it over the wet area of his neck. He sighed with relief when he didn't see any blood on his fingers and didn't feel any breaks in his skin. At least Dean hadn't been able to feed on him that was what counted. Cas had gotten there in time before Dean could taste his brother's blood. Sam looked toward the basement door when Benny stumbled out and took in the scene.

"Get the cure!" Cas yelled at him as he drug Dean toward the door. "Open the door Sam, now!"

Sam pulled himself up while cradling his broken arm and fumbled with the knob before getting it open. Cas kicked it the rest of the way open to allow access to pull Dean from the house and into the yard. Benny followed behind with the cure and helped Cas throw Dean to the ground and hold him down.

"Sam, you'll need to give him the cure while we hold him," Cas yelled at Sam breaking his trance.

Sam stepped from the porch and dropped to his knees besides his brother who was fighting and growling his rage and anger and trying to bite anyone that got too close to his mouth. Cas grabbed his head to hold it still and Benny pulled his mouth open as Sam shook the jar and then sat it between his knees to get the top off. He quickly poured half the contents into Dean's open mouth, watching as he choked and swallowed a good portion of it while some ran down the side of his face. Cas and Benny let him go and stepped back as Dean coughed and gagged before rolling over to his stomach and tried to push up on his hands and knees. He made an effort to fight them, but fell back to the ground as the cure began to take affect.

He gasped for a breath and keened loudly when the cramps had him crunching over and suddenly he gagged again as thick, black, liquid spewed from his mouth. Sam slid back out of the way as he watched in horror as his brother choked and couldn't breathe around throwing up. Sam started gagging too when the scent of the vile liquid hit him in the face. More of the god awful crap continued to come from Dean until he was dry heaving and nothing but strings of saliva hug from his open mouth. Exhausted and not able to hold himself up any longer, Dean dropped to his side and rolled over on his back. He was fighting to breathe and his eyes were squinted closed. He was pale and covered in sweat as he fought for each breath.

"Dean?" Sam asked his raw emotions showing as he tensed to run if needed. He held his broken arm to his chest to help ease the pain. Cas stepped to his side and without a word touched his broken arm healing it. "Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean slowly opened his eyes and found the voice that was talking to him. "S'my..." he rasped out barely above a whisper. He coughed hard and spit to the side as he tried again, "Hey..."

Sam let a loud sob out as he gazed into his brother's green eyes, his true brother. He dropped down beside him and grabbed him in a bear hug, holding him tightly as he sobbed harder, but didn't care. All that mattered was the cure had worked and Dean was back. He clung to him like a life preserver, afraid to let him go for fear he would vanish. He was racked with emotions that all came flooding out all at once.

"Cn't...Br'th...S'my..." Dean tried to get out finally feeling Sam's arms loosen enough for him to get one pinned arm out and cup Sam's neck, massaging it as he listened to him cry. Tears filled his eyes because he remembered what he almost did to his little brother and it turned his stomach. One drop of his brother's blood would've been enough to complete the turning process and there would have been no coming back from that. His eyes locked on Cas and he gave him a brief nod of his thanks for stopping him in time. "It's okay bro..." he mumbled into Sam's hair, his voice cracking from all the strain that had been on it. "I'm back..." he whispered feeling Sam's need to physical contact at the moment. He shifted slightly so he could hold him better and mumbled into his ear trying to calm him.

Cas smiled and looked at Benny and saw that sparkle and knowing smile on his face too. They had won this battle and the brothers were together again. No one knew what the future was going to bring for any of them, but they would be able to face it together, one supporting the other as it should be. Dean could take up his big brother role once again.

**spn**

Dean smelled the coffee before he made it into the kitchen the next morning and found Sam making breakfast. He stood there for a moment just watching him as the past couple of days played again in his head. He knew they needed to talk about things because there was still some tension between them. Things had been said when he was not himself and he knew it hurt his brother deeply even thought he tried to hide it.

"Hey," Sam greeted him when he saw him standing there. "Coffee's hot."

"Thanks," Dean nodded heading for the pot to pour a cup. He looked at the coffee maker and could tell it was new and figured Sam had bought it to replace the broken one that was here. He looked toward the door when Benny strolled in.

"How ya doing Chief?" he asked giving Dean a once over.

"Better," Dean replied sipping his coffee. "So what's next for you?"

"I'm heading down into Louisiana to see if any of my relatives are still around," Benny said in his smooth drawl. "The bayou is calling to me."

"So I guess this is goodbye then," Dean said getting up to face him. "You stay clean, you hear me."

"I do Chief, you take care of yourself," Benny said shaking his hand and pulling him into a brief hug. "Take care Sam and watch out for your brother."

"I will," Sam said drying his hands and moving to shake Benny's hand. "Thanks for everything," he said solemnly as an understanding passed between them.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Oh and tell the angel he's not half bad," he said before saluting them and heading out the door.

They heard his truck start up and drive away leaving them alone for now.

"Where did Cas go?" Dean asked when Sam set a plate with toast and eggs in front of him.

"He went to get you pie and beer since he didn't get there yesterday after..." Sam started but stopped before saying anything else. He sat another plate across from him and sat down. "He insisted."

"Man...Gotta love him," Dean chuckled shaking his head. He forked some egg and chewed it thoughtfully wondering if he should try and talk to Sam now that they were alone. He could tell from his posture and body language he was tense and on edge. He watched Sam toy with his food as he took a small bite. Deciding to get this over with Dean took a slow breath before speaking. "We need to talk," he said looking directly at his brother.

Sam raised his eyes, up an unsure look on his face and waited for Dean to continue. He knew this needed to happen but he was still apprehensive about it. He wasn't sure where he stood with his brother and if he even wanted him around after all that had happened.

"I guess Cas told you what happened while we were in Purgatory," Dean started wanting to see what Sam knew.

"Yeah," Sam said clearing his throat so he could continue. "He said Gordon Walker was there and you killed him, but not before he...Did that to you," Sam said not wanting to say it out loud.

"Yeah, well, when I got back I didn't realize how much it had changed me. When I found you and saw the life you had...I don't know, something snapped in me and I saw you as a traitor to what we represent. You stopped hunting. You turned your back on everything we represented. It made me angry and I was really pissed when I found out you didn't even look for me," he said with a huff not wanting that anger to surface now. They needed to talk this out and get things out in the open.

"Dean...No let me talk," Sam said when he saw Dean start to interrupt him. "What I did is unforgivable. I should have looked for both of you even if I couldn't find you. It would have at least showed I cared. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for not doing that."

"You couldn't have helped us even if you knew where we were Sammy. You couldn't have gotten into Purgatory. I can't blame you for running. Trying to do this job together is hard enough, but alone...I understand now and I'm glad you didn't look for me. If I can forgive you bro, you need to forgive yourself," Dean told him, trying to be honest with him and hope he got through to him. Sometimes his little brother couldn't let things go and stewed over them for weeks, even months.

"It still doesn't make what I did right," Sam mumbled looking down at his plate not able to look Dean in the eye.

"Sammy, hey bro look at me," Dean said in a stronger voice to get Sam to obey him.

Sam raised his eyes and looked into Dean's eyes. He didn't see hate or anger or an accusing look. All he saw was concern, compassion and brotherly love. He let his eyes drop so Dean wouldn't see the tears that wet them. Sam got up and took his plate to the sink so he could get his emotions back under control. He wanted things to be right between him and Dean but didn't think they would ever be the same again.

"You know Sammy if you want to go back to the life you made for yourself...I'm fine with it. If you want to stop hunting its okay too," Dean told him wanting to give him the choice. He knew Sam had always dreamed of having a normal life with a job and a house and hopefully a girl and he couldn't deny him that if he really wanted it. So many things had been chosen for him during him life, Dean thought he should have the option to choose himself and not have it done for him.

Sam turned and looked at Dean and saw he was serious. "No, I don't think so, not any more," he said a little sadness in his voice. "That wasn't me, not really. It was nice, but I don't think it would have lasted much longer," Sam said slowly thinking about Amelia and her husband. "You're not going to stop hunting are you?"

"No, that's who I am and I'm damn good at it. It's a part of me that I can't turn my back on. I don't know anything else."

"Then neither am I. Someone's gotta have your back and no one knows your moves better than me," Sam stated firmly.

"Thanks bro and I'm sorry about breaking your arm yesterday and trying to drain you," Dean said.

"It's good, Cas fixed it," Sam shrugged giving Dean a half smile. "Seriously though, how are you doing now?"

Dean pursed his lips as he decided on how to answer that. "I'm still a little rattled, but I'm not wanting to rip your throat out anymore," he replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you still have any of the side effects?"

"I don't think so; I think that shit tasting cure took everything away."

"Are you okay with that?" Sam asked curious to know.

"It was kind of nice to have when I was hunting, but I knew it was taking over when I killed for the rush and thrill of it. I went way off the reservation for a while, but at least I didn't kill any innocents," Dean said looking down the cup of coffee he had his hands wrapped around. He wasn't proud of what he had done, but that was something he would deal with on his own.

"If you ever wanna talk or whatever, I'm here for you," Sam told him knowing that look and knowing Dean would talk when he was ready, but he wanted him to know he would be there if he needed him. "You're not alone and now neither am I."

They looked toward the door when Cas opened it and came in carrying bags in both hands. He walked to the counter and sat the bags down.

"Damn Cas did you buy the whole store?" Dean asked arching his brows and laughing.

"I course not, that would be impossible to bring home in the truck," Cas stated in his serious tone. "I got beer and pie," he said proudly pulling a six pack from a bag.

"Good to know Cas."

"I hope you got more than that," Sam said eyeing the bags.

"Yes, I got food Dean likes," Cas said as he started up pull things from the bags. He had beef jerky, two kinds of pies, several bags of peanut M&M's, hamburger meat, buns, frozen steak fries, sliced cheese, onions and beer.

"You did good Cas, but I think I should go next time," Sam commented when he saw Cas's purchases. He had to admit Cas did get what Dean liked.

"Thanks for looking out for me," Dean told Cas patting him on the back and giving him a warm smile. "And being there for Sammy."

"Is everything okay?" Cas asked looking between the brothers and feeling that some of the tension was gone between the brothers.

"Yeah Cas, it's good."

"So we'll stay here a few days and then head out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think we deserve a break before getting back at it," Dean decided.

"I can handle that," Sam agreed as he helped Cas put things away. "I guess we're having hamburgers tonight."

"My kind of meal," Dean sighed already looking forward the meal. He looked to his brother who was laughing at something Cas said and thought they might not have worked everything out but it was a good start and they could continue to process the rest as time went on. They were together again and that's what counted. The feelings for his brother were how they should be and the ingrained need to protect him was back. They were going to be okay because his little brother never gave up hope even after how he had treated him.

**The End**


End file.
